Unexpected Detour
by castlefan6
Summary: This is my AU version to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Prelude **

**Previously Dust Jackets Dot Com RISE Episode**

_It's three months later. BECKETT is back for the first time since her shooting and she's hesitant. She takes a second to look at her mom's ring, then at her empty desk. She's brought out of her thoughts by clapping. She looks around and smiles. Everyone is clapping for her and her return. RYAN and ESPOSITO join the applause but quickly stop in favor of talking to her._

RYAN  
Hey, Beckett. What are you doing here? Didn't think you were back until next week.

BECKETT  
Yeah well, two months of listening to crickets in my dad's cabin was driving me nuts.

_She starts to unpack her bag._

ESPOSITO  
It's okay. You don't have to make excuses. We know you missed us. That's why you couldn't stay away.

_She shakes her head but she's smiling._

BECKETT  
Shut up.

_They smile with her._

BECKETT  
So … anything?

RYAN  
Still nowhere.

_Having to tell her that makes RYAN uncomfortable._

BECKETT  
Well, what about the groundskeeper?

RYAN  
The guy's a ghost. We ran face hits on surveillance, license plates … nothing panned out.

_That information bothers her._

ESPOSITO  
We did get DNA off the weapon, but there were no matches in the system. We flagged it, though.

RYAN  
_(hesitates)_ Didn't Castle tell you about all this?

BECKETT  
No.

ESPOSITO  
That's weird. Why wouldn't he … why would he hide that from you?

BECKETT  
He isn't hiding anything, I just haven't seen him in a while.

ESPOSITO  
How long is awhile?

BECKETT  
Pretty much since the shooting.

RYAN  
Why? What happened?

_She's moving, but they're not letting this go._

BECKETT  
Nothing happened. I just needed some time.

ESPOSITO  
What, and he left you alone for three months?

BECKETT  
You guys, it wasn't his fault. I told him that I would call.

ESPOSITO  
Well, why didn't you?

_She pauses in her coffee making, considering. _

ESPOSITO  
He was here with us, every day, working the case.

_She wasn't expecting that._

ESPOSITO  
For months. He'd still be here if the new captain hadn't kicked him to the curb.

BECKETT  
She kicked him out? Why?

RYAN  
Apparently her precinct's got no room for, uh … "dilettante writer playing cop". _(he nods out the window to GATES passing by)_ Captain Victoria Gates, aka Iron Gates. She's as by the book as they come. She cut her teeth as a detective in Internal Affairs.

BECKETT  
Wow. That's not going to win her any popularity points.

RYAN  
Yeah, it's like she brought her distrust of cops along with her.

ESPOSITO  
Well, one thing's for sure. She's no Montgomery.

RYAN  
_(to ESPOSITO)_ Hey, if she hasn't talked to Castle she doesn't know about the bank yet.

BECKETT  
What bank?

ESPOSITO  
Oh, well, we didn't get any traction with the shooter, so Castle suggested we check out Montgomery, McCallister, and Raglan, see who they might have been in business with back in the day.

RYAN  
We know those guys were getting fat ransom, and wise guys maybe used that stash to pay off the guy who paid off your mother's murderer.

ESPOSITO  
Yeah, and Castle thinks he's found the bank that they used.

BECKETT  
So there's a money trail.

RYAN  
The only problem is that the bank closed down. No one knows where those records ended up.

ESPOSITO  
We were working to locate them when Iron Gates shut down the investigation.

BECKETT  
Wha - she shut the case down? Why?

RYAN  
No new leads on the shooter. And we couldn't tell her the rest of it without implicating Captain Montgomery.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER AFTER FIRST ENCOUNTER WITH IRON GATES.**

_BECKETT is leaving GATES' office. She's upset as she walks past RYAN and ESPOSITO._

BECKETT  
I want my gun.

ESPOSITO  
So you got to re-qualify. It's no big deal. It's a little insulting, but …

BECKETT  
Where are the files on the money trail?

RYAN  
Castle's got them.

_BECKETT is shocked and RYAN catches it._

RYAN  
What were we supposed to do, leave them here so – _(he drops his voice)_ Gates can find them?

ESPOSITO  
The first thing she would do is open an investigation on Montgomery.

_BECKETT scoffs. _

RYAN  
You want to see the files, you're going to have to talk to him. Whatever you do, don't get caught.

BECKETT  
_(scoffs again)_ Oh, c'mon. What's she going to do? Bust me down to traffic?

RYAN  
Worse. It's not like it was before. We go against her orders on this, we could all lose our badges.

_His phone rings and he's thankful for the distraction._

RYAN  
Yeah, Ryan. Yeah, what do you got?

_RYAN walks away._

ESPOSITO  
He is paranoid. But right.

BECKETT  
Well then, I guess I better not get caught.

**Chapter 1**

**Two Hours Later**

**Beckett's Desk **

**12****th**** Precinct**

Kate decided without her gun, she would sit out the new case the boys just got dispatched to, hell, she wasn't an idiot and if Gates wanted to play it by the book so could she. She would requalify before leaving Desk Duty, one problem solved, now what the hell was she going to do about Castle and him having the file she needed to verify what had happened herself, she trusted few in this matter.

She thought a call to Rick, especially after this long and the way she left things with him wouldn't be appropriate, she needed to see him so he could see she was back. She knew he loved her, and sure he would be pissed, but he would accept her apology and pout a little then they would get back to normal.

Check that, normal was he came to the precinct, but now that Gates had banned that, she was sure his connections were higher and he would be back by her side in no time. He always had come back, there was no reason for her to doubt this would be any different.

**FLASHBACK**

**32 Days after Beckett's Shooting**

**29 days from her promise to call**

**2 Days after her discharge from the hospital**

**3 Days after Gates Banishment of him from HER precinct.**

**Kate's 3****rd**** day at her Dad's Cabin**

Rick sat in his office at the Loft with a problem he never thought he would face. How could he leave Kate Beckett, the 12th Precinct, and his Nikki Heat work behind? Once Ryan had informed him that Kate had been discharged to an unnamed location earlier in the day, he knew that he had committed the biggest mistake in his life.

He had fallen in love with his muse, even worse he had broadcasted it to anyone who wasn't clinically deaf as she lay crumpled on the crimson stained grass as he held another man's girlfriend and professed his love to her and the world.

What the hell did he expect, it was stupid, he knew that she had chosen Josh, the good looking and Motorcycle riding heart surgeon over him. Josh had pounded home the fact that it was his fault that Kate was lying in surgery, as well as Evelyn Montgomery now being a widow because he pushed for a story. Josh's shove and angry words were justified in his mind, Hell he didn't know what he would have done had roles been reversed but he was sure he would have taken some action. He didn't blame Josh, he was hurting, and the truth was it was not only because of the damn book, but also his desire to give Kate something she had wanted since she was 19, those responsible for the murder of her mother.

His desire to be the bigshot, the hero, overshadowed the dangers that this action would bring, and now although Kate had survived the surgery, barely, her Dad was hanging on by a thread, and Josh was upset and pissed as any boyfriend should be. It was probably the reason Kate had dismissed him so quickly, and now she had a clear path to heal with her Boyfriend who understood all of the medical issues she faced.

He had caused this hurt, and it was up to him to make it right somehow, but for now, it was best if he let Kate heal with Josh, it was clear when she hadn't called by now, she wasn't going to. Why should she, to say what, "Gee Castle, heard you love me, but I'm kind of busy now building a life with my boyfriend," what an Ass he had been.

Even worse, he had slipped into drinking himself numb each night, and knew he had heard Alexis cry more than once after she had helped him to his bed. This had to stop permanently, and now.

He had already lost his little girl, she had opted to Graduate early and accepted the scholarship to Stanford, she would be leaving day after tomorrow. She reluctantly agreed to allow him to fly with her to San Jose and drive to her Dorm, after he had stayed sober for two weeks straight.

His Mother was travelling Europe, her Acting Company were very successful with several sell outs. It was a blessing she was gone, and not witness to the mess that he had become. He had to snap out of this funk, and that wasn't going to happen in New York, too many memories no matter where he looked.

Rick had just returned from a meeting with Black Pawn, Gina as well as Paula, and all of the brass as well as his attorneys. His current contract was for three books, the second was in final edit which left only one additional novel on the contract to write. Black Pawn had harassed Paula about getting him to sign an extension to his contract, and the more he said no, the more money they offered.

He shocked everyone when he entered today's meeting with a completed third manuscript for the last book **Lost Heat**. He had written it where if in the future, (his thought was at least ten years or more), if he ever wanted to or needed to revisit the series he could, he had only wounded Rook, he didn't kill him off as he had done to his leads in the Storm Novels.

The series ended on a cliffhanger, Rook was wounded but readers had been assured he was on the way to recovery from physical wounds, BUT Nikki Heat had moved in with her new boyfriend, the Doctor and had little time for anything or anyone else and there is no prescription for a broken heart.

Gina was sincere when she spoke, "Rick, I have to say this is the first time you have been early not only with a chapter, but the entire manuscript. I know you've gone through a lot so let me know how we can make this easier for you. I may have divorced you, but I never stopped caring about you" as a tear trickled from her eye down her cheek.

Rick looked up sadly, "I know Gina, and for what it's worth now, I'm sorry. I know I hurt you and for that I will always be sorry."

"We're good Rick, just take care of yourself, I assume it's the same process as the last time you went off the grid, all emails to the Black Pawn encrypted account, no phone calls except to Paula, who will have your burner cell, allow a few days for response since your location is still TBD and may not have the cell coverage we come to expect living in New York. Did I miss anything Rick?"

"Only that no contact with Mother or Alexis, they only know that I am off on a trip, they don't need to worry any further"

"OK Hotshot you told us everything but one detail" Paula blasts out in her nasal tone, only to be interrupted by Rick,

"Read your email Paula, I leave with Alexis tomorrow for San Jose, then after driving her to Stanford, my trip begins." He snipped as Paula winced.

"I think this concludes what we need to discuss for business, does anyone have anything for me before I excuse myself?" It was more of a directive than a question,

"Take care of yourself, let us know you are well from time to time, PLEASE?" as Gina surprised Rick with a gentle kiss, and quickly turned away to hide the tears in her eye.

**San Jose Airport**

**Next Day 2:00 PM Local Time (Still in Flashback)**

Rick allowed Alexis to drive to Stanford, or at least start the trip, she needed to know how to drive on the West Coast. He hadn't told her but he had purchased her a new BMW Z4 Convertible for graduation, it was practical, well in his eyes, since she would soon be living off campus like most students who could afford to do so.

After they arrived, Alexis was more like his little girl than she had been in weeks. Almost sad instead of being on top of the world with her surprise gift.

"Dad, I'm sorry you're hurting, I wish I could make it go away, but Thank You so very much for the gifts, I love them both."

"Alexis, did I miss something, I only gave you the car pumpkin, what other gift are you talking about."

"Daddy, you stopped drinking just so you could spend a few extra days with me, that tells me how much you love me, even more than anything else ever could, so Thank You for the gift of you. I love you and I'll miss you but I have to do this on my own."

Rick's eyes pool with tears, as he chokes out,

"Pumpkin, it's you who saved me, and you don't worry about Dad. I'm going to take some down time and just put things out of my mind so when you are on your first break, we can enjoy the time together, OK?"

"Of Course, Daddy, I know you're off the grid, but I'll skype you when I can, if you can take the call it'll be great but I understand you need to do this to get yourself back to you, all the way.

I bet Gina and Black Pawn were shocked when you submitted the entire manuscript for Lost Heat. I didn't even know you completed it, I guess I just focused on your drinking too much to ask what was going on, and I'm sorry Daddy. I know you're hurting but like you told me, trust the universe, things happen for a reason."

"Listen to my little girl, when did you grow up so fast, I still can't believe that you're in college, are you sure you're not going to miss your Senior Year, I mean*"

"Dad we've been through this, outside of my circle of friends, there's really nothing to stay for. Sure, Class Valedictorian would have been nice to put in my memory drawer but seriously, who even cares once they leave school who did what. I bet the speech I would have given would have been forgotten by the time the parties were over.

You need to focus on you for a while, Grams is doing her thing and will be for the next year or so, I'm working on my degree, trying to figure out what I really would like to do when I graduate, so this is the perfect time for you to figure out what you WANT to do.

You never have to write again if you don't care too, there's only so much money I can spend in my lifetime, and you don't need to worry about leaving me tons of cash. I plan on making my own nest egg, and making you proud of me."

Rick's eyes now fill with tears, as he barely chokes out, "Alexis, I've always been proud of you, never more than I am today."

TBC

**A/N I'm not sure how long this will be or what the end will be, Caskett is my hope but I make no promises. This will deal more with an introspective view of Rick, and how he actually dealt with Kate's time in the Cabin. Again, this is my version all strictly AU, so please don't send reviews telling me what happened in Canon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 2**

**Previously **

_She thought a call to Rick, especially after this long and the way she left things with him wouldn't be appropriate, she needed to see him so he could see she was back. She knew he loved her, and sure he would be pissed, but he would accept her apology and pout a little then they would get back to normal. _

_Check that, normal was he came to the precinct, but now that Gates had banned that, she was sure his connections were higher and he would be back by her side in no time. He always had come back, there was no reason for her to doubt this would be any different._

****************************************************************************/**

**Present Day (3 months plus one day from Flashback)**

**NYPD 12****th**** Precinct**

**Next Day **

Kate arrived at the precinct at 7:50 AM, a full ten minutes early for her scheduled start time, but well over an hour later than her co-workers were accustomed to seeing her arrive in the past. She was pleased to be back to work, finally, but to say she was disappointed with Montgomery's replacement was like comparing a row boat sinking to that of the Titanic disaster. Of all the qualified candidates, this was One PP's response to replace Roy, it was a slap in the face to her.

She was too good of a Cop to blast management openly, but sublimely or inconspicuous acts showed just how much distaste she had for the new boss. She had originally planned on heading to the range early this morning for requalification, but since Gates pissed her off, she took an appointment on Friday, in the middle of working hours. She was within her rights to do so, but the old Kate always gave at least a 10-hour day most days, more often even longer.

Perhaps the disdain was amplified when in her mind she pictured a desk cop, Internal Affairs who were considered the _"bottom of the barrel_" by other cops in the field, pulled out the Regulation Book to school her on the conduct expected of cops and how to handle an attempted homicide of a Cop case.

IA Cops were never part of real cop's inner circle, especially when their purpose was to squeal on the "working" cops. Kate's TO, Mike Royce had been screwed over by IA when she was just a rookie. Mike actually took the blame for something she did, knowing IA would fire a new hire, and he would get off with a reprimand.

IA made an example out of him, busting him from Sargent to Detective First Class, and cut his pay, just as his wife was hitting the worst days of her battle with cancer. It struck a nerve with Kate, and she never forgave the force for what they had did to her TO, partner, and a man she was in love with.

True Gates had only been a newbie as well as herself when Royce got screwed over, but in Kate's eyes she had risen to the rank of Captain, by hurting cops like Mike, and she didn't have any use for a leech such as her. She had demonstrated just how little she understood the network of actual cops when she froze the investigation of her shooting.

That was unheard of, it never would have happened if Roy or a real cop was in charge. A cop shooting ALWAYS took the highest priority, moving it to a cold case would not happen until every possible lead had been checked and re-checked.

Kate had heard through the grapevine that this was a temporary position for Gates, on her way to Deputy Commissioner or some other Ass Kissing position she would qualify for. She hoped for once the scuttlebutt she heard were indeed true. Till then, she would salute the bars and respect the office of Captain, even if the person wearing the badge was not worthy in her opinion.

Espo, never one for tact made the mistake of cracking, "What's up Beckett, Bankers hours you'd think you had been sick or something"

The words weren't totally out of his mouth when he realized what a mistake he had made,

"Maybe if I put a slug in your chest, you'd understand, NO, you're too fucking stupid for even that to register with you. You can't even track a sniper in the middle of the day in a cemetery, so keep your mouth shut till you know what I went through" Kate hissed, and Javi's face burned with embarrassment. Kate had scolded him before, never like this, as he turned stumbled back to his desk numb from the verbal assault.

Ryan started to approach Kate, but was quickly cutoff, "Don't say anything to me Ryan, you didn't pop off, but you were leading the investigation with your partner, an investigation that is now a Cold Case so spare me."

"Sure, thing Boss, whatever you say." Ryan said softly as his neck was turning red with his Irish blood boiling for the treatment of his partner and himself.

It wasn't a surprise that the two partners left for lunch a few hours later without saying another word to Beckett, letting Karpowski know where they were heading, something they never would have done in the old days. Then again, Kate wasn't the person she was then, this version of their friend and boss was someone they didn't know nor care to.

Kate saw them leave and mumbled under her breath, "Who needs you, I don't need anyone, just that damn file." As she planned out her day going through the mindless tasks of Desk Duty, she hatched a plan that she would visit Castle after she qualified and get the file, plus let him get over his pout so he could come back to help her.

She knew she was tough on the boys, but they pissed her off, they had to have missed something or she wouldn't have to be investigating her own case on the down low. Castle would understand her, no one else would but he was her partner and knew her better than anyone on this earth. She just had to make it till Friday so she could talk to him and get things headed back in the right direction.

**Flashback **

**(Castle's Departure Time-frame going forward in future chapters)**

**Stanford University**

**Freshmen Only Dorm**

**Later in the day of arrival**

Rick had done everything possible to lengthen his time with his daughter taking her to lunch in the valley, a good hour away, but finally the dreaded time had come. As they walked to her Dorm Room, on site housing was mandatory for all Freshmen, Alexis slipped her arm around her Dad and he immediately reciprocated. As they reached her room, Rick started to say something but was interrupted by his little girl looking up at him like she was five years old again,

"Daddy, I know it's been a while, but you know, eh, can you check, one last time?"

Rick looked confused until Alexis mouthed " MONSTERS" quietly,

"Sure pumpkin, I may be a bit out of practice, but I think I still know how to do that." He got down on his knees, pulled his cell phone out and illuminated the area under the bed with his flashlight app on the phone. He took his time, thoroughly checking, in reality to keep his tears in check, he vowed he would not let her see him cry when he left.

"All Clear Baby, No Monsters, you're safe now" he said in a voice that brought back memories for them both.

"You sure Daddy?"

"Yes Pumpkin, I'm sure, you're safe and you are going to do great. Just remember if you ever need me, just call and I'll be here, OK?"

"I know Daddy, that's what makes me able to do this at all, you've always been there for me for as long as I can remember. Thanks Dad" she reached up and kissed his cheek, fighting her own tears,

"Well pumpkin, congratulations, today is the first day of the rest of your life, I'm proud of you, I'll talk to you in a few days, or again call me if you need me. Bye Sweetie" as he kissed the top of her head and quickly turned away.

He heard her sniffles and then "Bye Daddy, I love you"

He turned and quickly said, "I love you too, Alexis" and then he left quickly.

It was a good half hour later before he could pull the car out of the parking lot, he was successful in hiding his tears from his little girl, but they broke open as soon as he reached the car. No way could he drive, not like this, he would cause an accident for sure.

His mind flashed back to a replay from the day he first held the little baby, through her pre-school days and all the trials they had gone through together. She had been and still was his life, he didn't know where he would be today had he not been blessed with his daughter.

He had always pushed the deceit, and divorce from Meredith off as not hurting to outsiders, when in reality, it almost killed him. The only factor that kept him from doing something drastic was his daughter, she needed him and he needed to figure out how to make her life special.

Using money, he borrowed from his Mother, Alexis and he returned to New York and stayed in Martha's small apartment until Black Pawn changed their lives forever. He had hit it big when he was in college and wasted every penny, a mistake he vowed never to repeat if he ever was as fortunate again.

He was shocked when his Royalty checks came in, it seemed he had a best seller once again, confirmed when Black Pawn gave him a 5-book deal and a huge advance. He purchased the Loft, guaranteeing that Alexis would always have her own home, and he could write from his home office as he spent as much time as he could with his pumpkin as he nicknamed her.

One additional benefit that came with the money, he could afford better attorneys and stifled Meredith's repeated requests for increased alimony, visitation and anything she could think of to make his life miserable. He was interviewing Agents when Meredith called, and Paula Haas earned the job with her no bull approach for her clients when she took over the call and put Meredith in her place. She had been with him now almost seventeen years, through thick and thin.

Rick had hit gold with his series, and with each new book, an escalation clause kicked in earning him more and more royalties, so he was set for life by the time the fourth Storm book published, everything else was just icing on the cake. Yet here he sat, in a rental car crying his eyes out over his little girl, and if he were being honest perhaps for himself as well.

He wasn't sure how long had passed, but darkness was approaching when he finally broke out of his funk, he hadn't planned anything other than the obligations for Alexis so he just started driving. He chose the first freeway, which happened to take him in a northerly direction, I-280 was what he thought he saw, it really didn't matter. He planned to drive till her got hungry or tired then pull off and eat and find lodging for the night.

He needed complete privacy so his lawyer had furnished him with two Black AMEX cards under the name of Rick Griffin, borrowing Gina's maiden name, or at least her birth name. He really didn't think it was necessary, but Paula insisted. He did it to keep her quiet, God she could be annoying. She was good at her job, and loyal as a puppy, so he had to overlook some shortcomings.

Soon he began to feel the weariness that comes from driving and travel and noticed a series of billboards advertising Chuck's Steak House, claiming to have the best steaks in 3 counties. He took the bait and exited at the restaurant sign, he was pleasantly surprised when he saw a Marriott, and a few other name brand hotels. If he were lucky the steak would be satisfactory and he wouldn't have to check into a Motel 6, at least tonight.

Just as he was about to get out of the car, his cell phone buzzed with a Skype call. Glancing down, he saw his little girl's picture and his heart lifted.

"Hey Daughter, how are you doing, told you that you would miss me" he said kidding,

"Hello Father who I will admit I do miss terribly, but I'm calling to be sure you aren't doing anything stupid, like driving all night, not eating, or something else that you know I wouldn't like"

They both laughed at the role reversal, Alexis in some ways had been responsible for Rick growing into the man he was today,

"Well daughter, you see I am stopped at a Steak House, just getting ready to go in and have dinner then I think I'll try the Marriott tonight to get some rest."

"Good thing you're behaving Dad, I always have Paula to keep you honest" as she laughed,

"I promise pumpkin, I'm going to take care of myself, not sure where I'm heading, maybe Seattle, possibly Portland, or some other town in that region, I'll know it when I see it."

"Well Dad, I know you're tired and I already have some pre-class homework to get done, so I'll say good night, I love you, and Dad, (long pause) I'm proud of you taking care of yourself and moving on, I know it's hard."

"Thanks Pumpkin, don't kill yourself the first week, and I promise to take care of me, Deal?"

"It's a deal Daddy, now get your dinner and some rest, I love you."

"I love you to Alexis, you'll never know just how proud I am of you, not only for school but for being the person you are, I know, I know I'm going Good Night Sweetheart, talk soon." As the screen goes blank.

Rick smiled to himself, well at least one woman in his life loves him, well make that two, Gina told him as much before he left but he needed time for himself now, no distractions, regardless of how pretty and tempting they were.

About an hour later Rick was paying his check, thoroughly impressed with the meal, service and the atmosphere. The staff were young, perhaps some even College Students so he felt good when he heard his server exclaim, "Oh my God, a $300 tip, my books are paid for now" as he made his way out the door to the hotel. Today was tough, but good, tomorrow was the first day of the rest of his life as he had told Alexis, he planned on enjoying it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 3**

**Previously **

_Kate saw them leave and mumbled under her breath, "Who needs you, I don't need anyone, just that damn file." As she planned out her day going through the mindless tasks of Desk Duty, she hatched a plan that she would visit Castle after she qualified and get the file, plus let him get over his pout so he could come back to help her. _

_She knew she was tough on the boys, but they pissed her off, they had to have missed something or she wouldn't have to be investigating her own case on the down low. Castle would understand her, no one else would but he was her partner and knew her better than anyone on this earth. She just had to make it till Friday so she could talk to him and get things headed back in the right direction. _

_***************************************************************************/_

**Friday 3:00 PM **

**NYPD 12****th**** Precinct**

Kate sat anxiously waiting for the clock to hit 3:15 PM so she could leave for the range to re-qualify to reclaim her weapon. As much as she hated desk duty, it was worth it to get the reaction out of Gates, each time her team was dispatched to another body drop knowing that Beckett would not leave without her service weapon.

The added bonus was she was planning on going to Castle's Loft to apologize for not calling as she promised, let him get his pout and pissed off time out of the way, and get back to being with her. Things had certainly changed at the 12th, and it wasn't just the cold shoulder she was getting from the boys, it was almost like all of the energy and fun had been sucked out of the entire building.

Roz, who she had never been extremely close to, but had maintained a friendly work relationship with had also been having issues with Gates as well, and the morale was at an all time low it seemed. Kate thought about letting Castle back into the Precinct, then have him address the issues with both Mr. Mayor as well as Commissioner Boyle.

First thing first, she thought as the clock struck 3:15 PM and like an external part of the clock, she stood, existed the precinct and was on her way to re-qualify on the firing range. She had no doubt about her ability to qualify, and her confidence was correct, having hit the center ring on 9 out of 10 shots, with the 10th one just missing the center of the obliterated ring. The qualification form was completed, her target signed and certified by the Sargent, and she was out the door all within 25 minutes.

She decided to stop by her apartment and change into something less business like, in case they needed to go somewhere to talk. If she could get him to follow her, then her plan would be working to perfection. Considering the reception she had received from the friends at the precinct, it made her appreciate Castle all the more. Even when he was upset with her, he never called her out on it, well for long anyway. He was perhaps the only one that she could truly count on, and trust.

She hailed a cab, and within a few minutes was entering the lobby of the Castle Loft. The first sign of trouble came when she was asked to stop, Eduardo needed to speak to her. She was shown back behind the security and service desk to a set of offices, to his private office, where he wore a troubled look on his face.

"Eduardo, you look troubled, it's OK I've survived the gunshot, in fact I just returned to work this week. What is it you need to speak to me about?"

"Well Ms. Beckett, Mr. Castle left instructions if you were to show up, he even wrote them down so you would know it was coming from him."

"What do you mean Eduardo? I don't understand, just call Rick on the phone and I'm sure he will allow me up."

"I'm very sorry Ms. Kate, he's not here, in fact he hasn't been here for almost three months now, we have no idea when he is coming back, but we are to follow his instructions till he advises differently.

Your name, along with those of Detectives Esposito and Ryan have been moved from the authorized list to the Do Not Allow list, I'm very sorry. Here is a copy of his instructions for you to read yourself.

He handed her a simple one page note in Rick's handwriting,

"_Eduardo, _

_I__ will be away on a trip for an indefinite period of time, and there are changes required to the authorized list of visitors until I return. Please move all three Detectives, Beckett, Ryan and Esposito to the Do Not Allow list. __**IF**__ one of them do show up, please show this note to them, if they persist, call the Captain of the 54__th__ Precinct, Captain Andersen, and advise you have an unruly visitor from the 12__th__ precinct, he will know what to do._

_Detectives, unless you furnish a warrant, you are no longer welcome here, and since I own this building you are asked to leave, and do not return until invited. If a warrant is furnished, please advise Eduardo in advance so my legal representative can be here to escort you through my property. If you fail to do so, I'm sure you are aware of the powerful people who are my true friends and can make your lives worse than miserable._

_Detective Beckett if you're looking for the file, please contact Paula, she has instructions for you on how to retrieve it. There is nothing forged or inaccurate with the report as it was filed, the building fire was an accident, but knowing you Detective you will have to recheck everything I did anyway, so Good Luck, "_

_RC_

_Castle_

Kate's hands are shaking by the time she finishes the short note, Gone? Did Eduardo say he had been gone for three months? Why the hell didn't someone at the precinct tell her about her partner being gone? Now, blocking entrance to the entire team not only from his loft, but the entire building, who knew he owned the damn thing anyway.

Worse he had left instructions for Eduardo to call the 54th Precinct Captain, not the 12th so he must have another guy he knew, this was serious. He had even anticipated her reason to come to see him, the file and had made arrangements to return it to her personally thru Paula.

She balled the note into her hand as she stumbled from the lobby, almost in shock. She had envisioned many scenarios with Rick, but this, him leaving, never entered her mind. He was her partner, he was supposed to be here to back her up, but even she realized the hypocritical message she was sending to her brain as she crawled into a cab, gave her home address then began to weep softly.

**Flashback **

Rick awoke a bit disorientated, but quickly remembered, he was on his quest to free his emotions and to find joy within himself again. It was Saturday, and of course it was early when he woke, he was on the West Coast so the three-hour time difference made him look like an early riser.

The little town where the steak house was located had some local shops, and also had a natural spring attraction where the water stayed a constant temperature, or said the brochure from the lobby. Any way, he had no agenda so he decided to explore the city and take in the sight, or sights.

Chuck's Steakhouse was highly recommended for breakfast, and since he had enjoyed his steak the previous evening, he decided he would start there. Once again, more food than you could imagine, and the service was fantastic. Leaving with his stomach full, and a large to go cup of coffee he left another $300 tip along with the $20 for his breakfast and headed out to explore.

He took the bait and drove to the underground spring, named Blue Diamond Hole, where the water was fed by an underground source, and a thermometer measured the temperature constantly. True to the advertisement, it never fluctuated, it stayed a solid 72 degrees for the hour plus Rick stood and watched.

He lost himself in his thoughts, of life, of Alexis, of her, the detective, and his plan to step aside totally to allow her the happiness she couldn't or wouldn't seek with him. To some it may be the cowardly way, but to him, quiet exits were the best, he never wanted to be compared to Meredith who tried any and everything to stay in his life once he had money. He was in the middle of replaying the happy events before the shooting, when he heard a soft sweet voice,

"Sir, Sir, are you OK?"

He broke from his thoughts to turn and look at a lovely young lady, past the college age, but still a looker even when he looked closer, he could see signs of her true age being in the thirty something range.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but sometimes staring into the springs for an extended period of time can cause some to go into petite mal seizures or staring seizures and I wanted to be sure you were OK."

Rick smiled, and replied, "That's very kind, no medical issues, just memory replay issues, eh Mandy" as he quickly glanced at the young lady's name tag.

"Great, I'm sorry I disturbed your trip down Memory Lane Sir, but we always check on the health of our guests, some who never know they have the condition have been diagnosed with the illness after prolonged viewing of the springs and the movement of the water."

"That's great that you care, eh, where are my manners, let me introduce myself, I'm Rick Griffin and I know you're Mandy, so pardon me for being rude."

She smiled a genuine smile and extended her hand for a handshake, "I'm Mandy Reynolds, the General Manager of this place and I can tell you you're here for a heck of a lot more than to view a natural phenomenon. It looked like you were replaying some very precious life events when I rudely interrupted your thoughts, I'm sorry."

Rick took her delicate hand and shook it, politely, yet firmly, "You would be right on with that observation, I just dropped my 17-year-old daughter off at Stanford yesterday, and I'm just taking some time to see some sights before heading back to New York. I guess I was replaying how fast time went, one day she was a little bundle in my arms, and it seemed like the next she was kissing me goodbye from a College Dorm room."

"I'm really sorry for breaking that train of thought Rick, I have a 20-year-old son in the Marines, and I know what you mean. Some days I miss him so badly, I could just sit down and cry, even here at work."

Rick's mouth flew open, "No way you have a twenty-year-old son, Heck you can't be more than 25 years old yourself" he blurted out, then tried to cover,

"I'm sorry that was rude, what I meant to say was you look far too young to have a child in that age group"

Mandy rolled her eyes, similar to the way Beckett did, and then burst out laughing.

"Thank you for the compliment Rick, and it was sweet the way you tried to make your first statement politically correct, we don't get that much here from our guests. It's mostly college boys hitting on me to go out, or making crude remarks about myself or one of my female staff's anatomy."

Rick looked closer and he noticed not only did Mandy have beautiful blue eyes, she was also quite blessed in the bosom department. She was beautiful, but as his eyes quickly traveled back to her face her smile radiated the entire space, they were in.

"I can see why the young guys hit on you, you're a beautiful lady with a smile that makes even the saddest patron just a bit happier." Rick sad shyly

"Well thank you Rick, but I'm not in the league with your normal company, I know Derrick Storm and Nikki Heat very well, but here you can be anyone you care to be. So, tell me, if I may be so bold, which is the real you, the one I read about or the Dad whose heart is breaking from leaving his daughter at college?" She smiled as the words came out not as an inquisition, just as part of two friends conversing.

Rick looked a bit shocked, then relaxed as he saw her smile widen, "Well, you probably have read all about the CAD I am on page six, great fiction, I think it's even better than what I write. I was usually home with my daughter when most of those supposed "romantic encounters" occurred that they reported.

My agent and publisher thought that image would sell more books, and I foolishly went along with it, but to answer your question I would say I'm a Dad first, writer second, and as for the spotlight, I really don't care for it all that much."

"I have to tell you, when I first observed you, it took me over ten minutes to work up the courage to approach you, I didn't know what response I would get. Would you be the Best-Selling Author, or just a guy who is looking to relax and let some memories go.

I've been there and let me tell you Rick, it does get better, it won't seem like it some days, but trust me it does. I don't know what, who, or how but I know heartbreak when I see it, so hang in there. You're far too nice to have to go through that, and I'm so sorry" Mandy's eyes were moist with her sincere message.

Rick was genuinely touched by the compassion of this lady, a stranger, "Well, you read people so very well Mandy, you should be a profiler for the FBI" Rick tried to lighten the mood a bit.

Mandy smiled, but her eyes remained moist and fixed on him,

"I'm serious Rick, it will get better, just wake each morning and tell yourself today is better than yesterday, then make it happen. It's hard, harder than anything I have ever done, and some days I still fail, but what's our option, wallow in self-pity, drink ourselves to an early grave, or become that person that no one wants to be around. I'll take the hard road anytime to avoid being any of those."

Rick looked at her sincerely and asked, "So, who broke your heart, who would leave such a beautiful soul as you? Whomever it was, I'm sure they are sorry now, I'm sorry that's much to personal to ask you, forgive me for intruding"

"No, it's OK, I started it, letting you know I was a Fan Girl, so you have the right to ask. My Husband, Shane's father was also a Marine. He left for a routine mission, or so I thought, the next thing I remember, the chaplain and some other men are knocking on my door telling me that Johnny was killed in action, and they were sorry.

Shane was six, and worshiped his father, as well as anyone in a uniform, it's probably why he enlisted right out of high school." She had opened her phone to a picture of her son and late husband side by side in their dress blues, they could have been twins except Mandy's eyes were prominently displayed on the younger Marine.

"I'm so very sorry for your loss, and I'm sorry for digging up old memories, I know how much they can still hurt" Rick sadly replied,

"You see Rick, it doesn't hurt now, well most days anyway. I hang on to those good days, and thank God that he left me Shane, he was and is my life, just like unless I am totally off your daughter is to you. Like I said, it takes time, but things do get better."

Rick looked at her as a wave of comfort and relief washed over him,

"I hope you're not just saying that to make me feel better, but you have given me a great gift today. Thank You, I can see there is a light at the end, as long as we work to get there, it's called HOPE."

Mandy reached over and took Rick's phone, typed in some numbers, her phone rang in her back pocket.

"Now you have my number and I have yours, so if you need a friend call me. I've enjoyed this adult conversation with a gentleman, but I've got to get to work. Good Luck Rick, who ever she is, she was a lucky woman, I'm just sorry she didn't see it." She leaned up and kissed his cheek and turned, she was gone before Rick could reply.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 4**

**Previously **

_Kate's hands are shaking by the time she finishes the short note, Gone? Did Eduardo say he had been gone for three months? Why the hell didn't someone at the precinct tell her about her partner? Now, blocking entrance to the entire team not only from his loft, but the entire building, who knew he owned the damn thing anyway. _

_Worse he had left instructions for Eduardo to call the 54__th__ Precinct Captain, another guy he must know so he was serious. He had even anticipated her reason to come to see him, the file and had made arrangements to return it to her personally thru Paula. _

*******************************************************************************/

**Later the Same Friday **

**Becketts Apartment **

Kate was still in a state of shock as she entered her apartment, functioning on auto pilot when she finally arrived inside her apartment. The words, Castle's gone, kept ringing in her ears, on a constant loop. It was almost like a bad dream she couldn't wake from. Where did he go?

"He's been gone almost three months", hell that was right after she was discharged from the hospital and went to her Dad's cabin. Maybe it's just the Hamptons, where else would he go, and where the hell was Alexis and Martha? Something was wrong, very wrong, she never had felt the wave of cold fear wash over her as she just did.

Pulling her cell phone out, she hit the speed dial for her partner, only to hear

"I'm sorry the number you reached is not in service, please check the number and dial again. If you believe you reached this message in error, please contact a customer support representative" She pushed the end call button and immediately called his land line.

Once again, the phone rang 4 times then she heard the answering machine come on, but it wasn't Rick's voice, but Alexis's youthful excited tone. "Thanks for calling, you've reached the Castle residence, we're sorry but Alexis is at Stanford University, Grams is on European tour, and Dad is off the grid, if you need to contact him please call Paula Haas at 555- 345-1234. Leave a message if you like, and someone will return your call, eventually. Bye"

Kate copied the number for Paula quickly on her blackboard on the fridge, wanting to be sure that she had the right number. She decided to go for it and leave a message knowing the chance of Rick hearing it were slim, if at all.

"Rick, this is Kate, eh Beckett, I know it's been a long time, hey I'm sorry I didn't call you like I promised, but I'm back in New York, actually back to work, and eh I just wanted to talk to you. Look I know you're pissed and you have a right, but please just give me a chance to explain, call me, Please?"

She listened to her options and chose the send button afraid she would chicken out if she heard what she had recorded, Hell he probably would never hear it anyway.

She dialed the next number and on the third ring heard "How can I help you Detective Beckett," in Paula's nasal tone,

"Hi Paula, yeah it's Kate Beckett, look I'm a little shocked, I just got back from Castle's loft, and Eduardo intercepted me and informed me that Rick wanted no contact with me or my team. Even bigger shock that he had been gone for three months. I don't know what's going on but I need your help to speak to him."

"WHY?" A one-word simple question was all Paula offered.

"I'm sorry what? Why do I need to speak with Castle? Well I've been away and I wanted to catch up with him, and to make sure he was all right"

Once again Paula offered the same one-word question "WHY?"

"Look Paula, I know I screwed up but I need to apologize to Rick, not through a third party, can you give me his cell phone number please?" Kate is getting annoyed, but tried hard to keep her cool

"OK Detective, let me get this straight, you get shot, Rick threw himself in front of the bullet, but is a hair too late, his daughter and Mother looked on in horror, as did others who truly love him.

He professed his love loud enough for New Jersey to hear, and applied direct pressure to the wound in your chest. He rode with you in the ambulance where you coded not once but twice.

He kept a vigil at the hospital, even after your Boyfriend assaulted him in the Emergency Room, blaming him not only for your shooting, but also for Captain Montgomery's death as well.

Rick ended up with two broken ribs and a concussion from your Boyfriend shoving him so hard he hit is head on the concrete wall. The jackass refused treatment even against medical advice from Dr. Parrish as well until you were safely out of surgery.

He then went to treatment as your Dad and Dr. Wonder boy were allowed to see you after surgery. He was told to go home, but he didn't leave the hospital for three days. Alexis brought him clothes, he changed and showered in the staff locker room, he had a way with the nurses, surprise, surprise, all just to be sure you were out of the woods.

Once he knew you were going to make it, he hired additional security for your room, yeah Kate, NYPD had a budget crunch, so Rick hired them, and worked the case with the team until he got the call you wanted to see him.

I have never seen him so excited, he changed blue shirts three times before he finally left with a bouquet of flowers to see you. I guess you know better than I what happened next. All I know is I watched him, walk around with that damn phone in his hand, trying to will it to ring, for weeks. He had been banned from the precinct, and he had no one, I mean NO ONE to talk to Kate, he worried me, and yes if you haven't figured it out, I LOVE him, unlike you I'm not trying to use him.

Worse than that, Alexis heard him cry, sure he had drunk more Scotch than he should, and some nights, she or I would help him to bed. Finally, Alexis had enough and put her foot down, she took the early graduation and scholarship to Stanford and forbid him from talking about accompanying her until he remained sober for two consecutive weeks.

The timing of her leaving worked out to be within days of your discharge from the hospital, I guess you forgot or didn't have time to call your Partner as you described him, as you had promised. Two days later he received a call that you had been discharged two days earlier when one of your team had a question and called him, just like always only when they need something from him.

That was the last he heard from anyone from the 12th. All I know is he said you had your Boyfriend with you and he had to forget and move on. If you had wanted to talk to him you would have found two minutes in the month you were in the hospital.

Alexis and he talked a great deal, and he finally agreed, he needed to take care of Rick for a change, so he's off the grid, not only to you but EVERYONE. If you think you are getting a way to contact him from me after your pitiful excuse of friendship you're mistaken. Hell will freeze over before I ever help you contact him."

Kate is reeling, half angry, half ready to cry for the things Paula had pointed out. She hadn't known that Josh had treated him so badly. Paula was right, a two-minute call would have been all it would have taken to keep his friendship, now he hates her, Hell she hates herself.

She knew how this must have hurt Alexis for her to put restrictions on her father, he was her world as she his, so now she finally realized she had hurt more than just Rick. Even if she could wave her wand and get him back, Alexis would never forgive her for the hurt she caused her Dad.

When Paula said that Alexis had heard Rick cry, and had to help him to his bed some nights, the horror of her own Dad and her struggles flashed in front of her face. The bigger picture began to come into focus for her, and it was a horror show of the worst kind.

"Detective Beckett, Detective Beckett, are you still there," Kate heard finally

"Sorry, I'm here Paula, what did you say, I zoned out for a minute."

"I said if you want to see the file Rick worked on last, I will email you the directions and the pass code to retrieve it. Rick has it stored in a digital Safe Deposit Box knowing you would have to see it for yourself, or at a minimum return the file to NYPD."

"Yea, that would be fine, thanks. Paula, when you talk to Rick, please tell him I'm so very sorry for everything, I know it won't mean much, but please tell him,"

"Kate, I'm not going to lie to you, I won't call him for you, but if he calls me, I'll relay the message, what he does with it is up to him. I think you have a pretty clear understanding about how Alexis is going to take all this, and right now, you are just a bad memory to her."

"Thanks Paula, that's fair, and I owe you an apology as well, I knew you cared, but I never knew you loved him. I'm sorry for all or any of your hurt as well,"

"Kate, believe me, it is and always has been a one-way street, I've loved him since the third year we worked together, but to him I am non-existent. That's one of the reasons I knew just how badly he hurt with you, it's the same for you and him. Either you are sincerely the biggest Bitch in New York or you pulled off an academy award winning performance of not giving one damn about him. Good Bye Detective, expect the email within the hour."

**Flashback**

Rick was shocked with the sweetness of Mandy, at a different time, under different circumstances she would be perfect, but his heart was still in a million pieces. She seemed to value a friendship more than a relationship. He was jealous a bit about how two people could have the type of love that would sustain them even 14 years after the death of the other.

Just as he was about to go down another replay his phone rang, Skype call with his Pumpkin. "Hi Alexis, how are things going today" he asked cheerfully

"Terrible Daddy, it's prank a freshman day today so every time I ask for directions, I get sent on another wild goose chase. I am so tired of walking, I've been late to every class, it's just good that the professors understand." She almost was in tears

"I see, well how I got past that when I was in school, I found an upper classman that needed something I had and traded it for a personal guide for the first few weeks, it saved me from a lot of as you say, Wild Goose Chases" Rick tried to be encouraging yet sympathetic.

He saw Alexis smile pop out big and bright,

"Daddy, you're a genius, there's one girl who is repeating Freshman Chemistry, I could trade tutoring for guide service, that would solve both our problems."

"Well Sweetie, genius, no, Experience yes" he laughed "Some things never change it's always pick on the newbies regardless if it's college, boarding school or just the neighborhood.

"Thanks Dad, that will solve a big problem, so speaking of problems what did you get into today, you sure you don't need bail money yet" and she was back to his little girl laughing once again.

Rick explained Mandy and how wonderful the day had been, she was now a friend, and shared something he did, hurt so she was there to talk to. Something he had missed for a long time.

"You sure it's just talking Daddy, she sounds perfect, beautiful and sensitive with a sense of humor, plus a son almost my age who is a hot looking Marine. Who know Dad, maybe we could work out a package deal, then she started laughing, only kidding Daddy? You should have seen your face; I needed that today."

"Ooh I owe you one for sure now Pumpkin," as he laughed, and the sound of both laughing was the medicine both needed.

"So, what's next you staying another day with Mandy, or are you leaving for another spot tonight?"

"Not tonight pumpkin, but early in the morning, I'm going to double back and take the scenic route North and again just play it by ear. The coastline should provide a beautiful backdrop to drive. Mandy even asked me why I was in such a hurry to go no place in particular, to slow down and enjoy the sights. She's right so that's the plan."

"I'm glad you listened to her, she sounds very sweet and she's right. Take the time you need to heal Daddy, it won't come quickly, but you deserve to be happy and it starts with you making yourself happy, that's what you told me when Russell Pedersen broke my heart in 7th grade."

"7th Grade? And you still remember?"

"It was some of the best advice you ever gave me, so of course I remembered"

"Thanks Sweetie, I'll remember. I'm telling myself each day that it's going to be a good day then work like hell to make it one, that by the way is from Mandy, but she told me to use it" he laughed.

"It's good to hear you laugh again Daddy, I thought I would never hear it again, so I'm so proud of you, I know it's hard but you're doing great. I gotta scoot to get to a bargaining session with a particular upperclassman about a barter arrangement" she laughed. "I love you Dad, talk to you tomorrow if you can get the call, OK?"

"Can't wait baby, have a good night, and Alexis, Thank You, I love you."

"Love you to, Dad, talk soon" as the screen went blank.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 5**

**Previously **

"_You sure it's just talking Daddy, she sounds perfect, beautiful and sensitive with a sense of humor, plus a son almost my age who is a hot looking Marine. Who knows Dad, maybe we could work out a package deal, then she started laughing, only kidding Daddy? You should have seen your face; I needed that today."_

"_Ooh I owe you one for sure now Pumpkin," as he laughed, and the sound of both laughing was the medicine both needed. _

***********************************************************************/

**NYPD 12****th**** Precinct **

**Monday 7:00 AM **

Kate arrived at the precinct after a miserable weekend, she and her Dad had words during their Sunday Brunch which was unheard of, they never fought since he gotten sober. He had pushed the wrong button asking about Rick. She didn't want to talk about it, but he pushed and she exploded on him, saying many things she didn't mean and was so sorry for now. He was her Dad, he loved her, all he tried to do was help her and she acted like a Bitch, again. She had been doing that a lot, it seemed like she had a chip on her shoulder, just spoiling for a fight.

She stepped outside for a quick minute, knowing her Dad wouldn't answer, her typical cowardly approach, but she could leave a voicemail.

"Dad, it's me, look I'm sorry for the things I said yesterday. I know you were trying to help, but Castle and I are complicated, plus now he's gone Dad, he's been gone for months so I have to move on. I'll call you later, again, Dad, I am sorry, I love you, Bye"

She had been thinking about calling Dr. Burke and talking to him, sure she had been cleared for duty, but something was causing this anger, she wasn't this way, at least not as bad before her shooting and she needed to reel it in for her career and her family sake.

The boys arrived shortly before 8:00 AM and true to form, they simply nodded and said good morning. She had burnt a bridge with them, and this was another task she needed to remedy. She was running out of friends, hell she was running out of people who could tolerate her, much less like her so she had to get her act together soon.

She merely nodded to them with a quick good morning and approached Captain Gates office, knocking firmly, she heard, enter from the Captain without her even looking up.

"Good Morning Sir, I would like my gun back" as she presented the target and certified copy of requalification,

Gates peered over her glasses, took the target and as she spoke raised her eyebrows, "Very Good Detective, I assume this means you are going to be accompanying your team on new cases going forward." A subliminal message that she was keenly aware of Kate's tricks and was not amused in the least.

"Yes Sir, that's the plan Sir" Kate replied.

"Well, Detective, I suggest you get your team together and apologize, I can't send a team of cops out to a crime when they don't speak to each other, it would almost certainly result in injury or worse, so as Lead Detective, Fix It, that's an order, Dismissed" as she slammed the service weapon on her desk and went back to her paperwork.

Kate bristled but remained quiet as she collected her weapon and left Gates office to her desk. She took a few minutes to cool down, then stood and walked over to Ryan and Javi's desks,

"Main Conference room you two, now. We need to talk, not just go through the motions" She said, not cruel, but with a force to remind them who was in charge.

The two partners looked at each other, both thinking now what the hell is she going to come up with. As they approached the conference room Kate could see the resistance in their body language, resistance to her that she had never seen before. She vowed to make the call to Dr. Burke as soon as the meeting was over.

They both took seats as far away from her as possible as she closed the door, you could hear a collected sigh,

"Guys, I owe you both a huge apology. I should never have spoken to either of you the way I did, no matter what was going on in my world, you're my partners, my team and you deserve respect. I failed you on that, and the only thing I can do now is apologize."

She saw relief start to spread slowly through them, but they were still hesitant.

"I've gone through a lot of crap, I don't have to tell you guys but I should have said Thank You for all you did, it wasn't your fault Gates pulled the investigation, nor was it your fault the guy who shot me, was a trained assassin. To them it was just another day at the office but to you it became personal and you both worked long and hard to solve it. I'm sorry, I know I don't say that enough, and guys I really mean it. Coming back is a lot harder than I thought it would be, it got even worse when I tried to see Castle to discover he's gone."

Ryan's eyes almost pop out as he squeaked "Gone, what do you mean gone Kate?"

Javi chimes in, "Yeah, he was here everyday working the case with us until Iron Gates kicked him out,

Kate relayed the details of her visit to the loft on Friday, even showing the note to both of them,

"Son of a Bitch, you think you know someone then he pulls this" Javi spewed angrily

"Javi, it's not his fault, I told him I would call, when was the last time you guys spoke to him?"

"Gates wanted clarification on something that Rick had worked on, so I guess, yeah it was two days after you left the hospital. I told him to stay in touch, he said for us to do the same, and to keep him posted on your progress or if we heard from you." Ryan said sadly,

"Damn Kev, that's over 3 months ago, almost 4 now, how long has he been gone Kate?" Javi asked

"Apparently, he left the day after you called Kevin, he told Paula I had left with my Boyfriend so he needed to move on, and get out of my way. I tried to get his contact information from her, but got a royal Ass Chewing instead.

Why didn't you guys arrest Josh for assault when he hurt Rick in the Emergency Room?" she asked point blankly.

Javi stepped in, "We did, we even had him in handcuffs, but Rick wouldn't press charges, he said he would get him off if we went through with the arrest, and that it was all his fault. I don't know what Josh said to him, I just saw the shove, and Rick hit is head and go out on his feet."

"Josh accused him of pushing me to re-open my mother's case and it was Castles fault I was shot, as well as Montgomery being dead. It isn't true but I guess he made Rick think it was, according to Paula, he is off the grid to everyone to clear his emotions and move on." Kate said softly with a tear I her eye,

"That's bullshit and you know it Kate, it wasn't Castle's fault, hell he got you farther in the investigation than you ever were, he even paid the $100 Grand to lure Coonan out into the open. Josh didn't know what the hell he was talking about." Ryan's Irish temper was starting to show.

Javi chimed in, "Well after we found out you sent him packing, don't ask how we know, we might have forwarded the tapes to the CEO of the hospital. I mean how fucking dumb was he Kate, didn't he put the connection together that Mr. Rogers Wing for Pediatrics was built from donations from Rick?"

Ryan adds, "Perhaps the Medical Board also received a copy and along with the dismissal from the hospital. The board revoked his license, the last I heard he was heading for some Doctors without Borders with some chick he got caught banging in the supply room of the hospital that you were in Kate, sorry. He was a total Asswipe still don't know how you could have gone with him."

Kate had such a sad look on her face the guys drew her in for a group hug. Ryan said, "Hey we're good, we knew you didn't mean it Kate. Just let us help you from now on, OK? I mean we're a team of three now. Where is little Castle, maybe she can help?"

With that, Kate's tears broke open as her boys hugged her, she was finally able to get out, "Alexis hates me, and I don't blame her, she hurt for her Dad, even had to help him to bed when he drank too much, all because I never called him, not even once. She took early graduation and is at Stanford, so no she won't help even if she could."

Javi tried to help, "Kate, we have resources, we can try to find him on the Down Low, and then you can apologize to him, you know that he loves you don't you. He yelled it loud enough for all of New York to hear when you were shot."

Kate looked up at Javi and through her tears, "Yeah I heard him, but when he came to see me, I told him I didn't remember anything, what a fool I am, God this is a mess. We have to find him so I can make things right, with him, Alexis and all the people I hurt."

Just as they had broken the group hug and were just talking, Gates walked through the door,

"Beckett, did you take care of that matter?"

"Yes Sir, we are good now"

"Good, you're up Body dropped at 46th and Lexington, your team has it, now go solve a murder."

A trio of "Yes Sir" was heard as they headed out the door.

**Flashback**

**Two Days Later**

Rick had decided to take Mandy's advice, and take the scenic route to his destination, what ever that might wind up being. He had called her, the previous night, and to be honest she didn't seem surprised. He was as awkward as a teenager asking for a date, but she made him feel comfortable immediately.

"Rick, you're not even here, there's no reason to be nervous, all we are doing is talking on the phone." She said comforting him when she realized just how nervous he was, could it have been a best-selling author who stumbled over his words when he first started talking that gave him away.

"Mandy, you always know what to say, I'm supposed to be the wordsmith", he laughed

"Well, not now, tonight we're just two friends talking on the phone, and before I forget, I'm glad you called, I was hoping you would. It's nice to have an adult to share life's experiences with, without all the pressure" she laughed.

"Exactly, Alexis, my daughter was happy that we were talking, she said that she wondered if she would ever hear me laugh again, and it was music to her ears when I recounted our conversation."

"She sounds just like her Dad, Sweet and caring about other people, I would like to meet her sometime in the future" Mandy said without any hesitation,

"Yeah, Yes Indeed, that would be great, and I would love to meet Shane as well to thank him personally for his service and sacrifice. He's an honor to his Father, you and his country Mandy"

Rick heard a sniffle, "That's really sweet Rick, most guys just want to close the door on that chapter of my life, I don't want to, even if I could. It's nice to be able to talk so freely with you, it's been a long time since I felt comfortable doing this."

"I know Mandy, I never know which Rick people are talking to, the author or the man, it comes with the territory and I have no right to complain but it gets tiring to meet so many phonies, meeting you was truly a breath of fresh air."

He could almost feel her blush over the phone line, "Thanks Rick, like I said I was really hesitant to approach you, we get so many almost big shots that are so full of themselves that you never know how they are going to react. When you spoke to me, so gentle, so kind, I could see so much hurt behind your eyes, which are sexy as hell by the way, love that shade of blue.

Are you trying to stay under the radar for a while? If you are, perhaps a different color of Contact Lenses and growing a beard wouldn't make you such a target to those predators when I'm not around to fight them off" she laughed, but Rick wondered if there might be some truth in her words.

"Great suggestion Mandy, what about the hair, Color it or just let it grow longer, what do you think, and remember I have a daughter to answer to," he laughed

"No color, just let it grow longer, and if you do grow a beard, PLEASE keep it trimmed, those ground hog tails on the faces of some men just make me sick", she laughed but not half as loud as Rick. He had laughed so hard he actually lost his beverage through his nose and started coughing.

"Hey Rick, you OK? I'm sorry, didn't mean to choke you up,

Rick finally got part of his voice back, still laughing, "The visual picture you painted was perfect Mandy, Thanks I haven't laughed that hard in over two years, that was priceless."

"So, getting on a topic that won't cause you to choke to death where are you tonight Rick, hope you're having a good time wherever it is."

"Actually, I took a detour off of Highway 101 to Route 1 right along the coast, it's beautiful, almost serene, and so very peaceful." Rick said quietly,

"Yes, it is, or it was Johnny and I used to visit there a lot, when, well a long time ago," as tears come to her voice.

"Damn it, I did it again, I'm sorry Mandy, it seems I always bring back hurtful memories for you, I don't know why you bother to talk to me, I am so very sorry" Rick's voice is almost breaking

"Hey, there, you didn't bring up hurtful memories Rick, those are beautiful memories, and please stop asking why I talk to you, it should be evident that I like you a great deal. You're what I haven't had in a very long time, a friend I can talk to about anything without having to worry about when you would try to get me into your bed."

"Mandy, it's not you believe me, I think you're beautiful, but your heart belongs to Johnny, and well mine is scattered somewhere between here and New York City. I'm to old for one-night stands, besides you're a lady that I would never try that with.

I have missed having a friend, a true friend I can talk to for hours and never worry about where or what it is leading to. I never would do anything to damage that friendship, it's very special to me, just in case you didn't know it"

"So where are you tonight Rick, since I detoured from my original question with recalling my memories."

"I'm just outside of Malibu, a little village like town with a beautiful old-style motel. It's clean and owned by a cute little old couple who built it almost 40 years ago, I can hear the waves crash when I leave the patio doors open"

"It sounds delightful Rick; do you know what you're close to? I mean I think you would like this place. Do you remember the Rockford Files? The beach where Jim Rockford had his mobile home was at Paradise Cove you should be pretty close to that beach."

"Do I love the Rockford files, duhhh I'm a mystery writer, so of course, I loved that show. I saw a sign before I pulled in here, I think it's 5 miles down the road. I didn't know that was the place, God, Thanks Mandy" he was so excited his little boy side came out, as Mandy listened, and smiled.

"Well, will you let me know what you find once you visit Rick? It's been years since I've been that direction, maybe it's time I visit again some time."

"Mandy, I was going to ask you if you minded if I called you tomorrow, it seems it's better when you share experiences with a friend, and if and when you want to come this way, just let me know. We'll do lunch, nothing threatening to our friendship OK?"

"Rick, you have to be just about the sweetest man on this planet, Thank You, that was so sweet and I agree. I'll see what's coming up, and if I get a long weekend off maybe I can drive up the coast to explore some places with you, I'd like that."

"Thanks Mandy, I would like it too, but No pressure when you're ready."

"Rick, do you know what time it is?"

"Without looking at a clock I'd say about 11:00 PM?" Why

"It's almost 3:00 AM, we've been talking for almost 5 hours, I don't believe it, I really lost track of time, I'm sorry I kept you so long" she sighed

"Mandy, please don't apologize, anytime you talk to someone and forget what time it is, it's a great conversation, so Thank You, think about what we talked about and let me know if and when you're ready. I'll check out Rockford's beach and talk to you later today" he laughed

"Thanks Rick, Good Night and Sweet Dreams to you"

"You're welcome, and I haven't heard that since I was a little boy, Sweet Dreams to you Mandy, talk to you soon,"

Rick waited on the line, so did Mandy, till finally she said, "OK you win, Good Night Rick, it was great talking to you, again Sweet dreams" then he heard the click.

For the first night in a long time, Rick's dreams weren't consumed with a Detective from NYPD, rather his thoughts were of Mandy and just how lucky her husband must have been when the poor soul was alive.

Knowing what he did about her, he was sure that she made his life worth living, just as she was doing for him. Funny, not a thought about sex, although she could still be Playmate of the month, it was her heart that caught him first, and now it was her sweet soul he never wanted to lose.

Rick's spirits had been lifted, not that he and Mandy would ever be any thing more than great friends, at least he now had one, a true female friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 6**

**Previously **

_Javi chimed in, "Well after we found out you sent him packing, don't ask how we know, we might have forwarded the tapes to the CEO of the hospital. I mean how fucking dumb was he Kate, didn't he put the connection together that Mr. Rogers Wing for Pediatrics was built from donations from Rick?"_

_Ryan adds, "Perhaps the Medical Board also received a copy and along with the dismissal from the hospital. The board revoked his license, the last I heard he was heading for some Doctors without Borders with some chick he got caught banging in the supply room of the hospital that you were in Kate, sorry. He was a total Asswipe still don't know how you could have gone with him."_

_******************************************************************************/_

**NYPD**

**12****th**** Precinct **

Monday 10:30 AM Kate and her team hurry to their cars, Kate can't help but cast a glance at an empty chair, he should have been there, talking up a storm, getting on her nerves, yet he was missing, Damn It he should be here. She has to make it right, he can't be gone not like this, not now when she needs him more than ever.

Kate placed a call to Dr. Burke while in route to the Body Drop and arranged to see him tomorrow at 7:00 AM his emergency time slot for her. She didn't need to say much more than her world was falling apart, when the doctor replied

"Tomorrow Morning, 7:00 AM Kate, call me if you need me before then, please"

"Thanks Doctor Burke, I'm sure I will be fine till then, Thanks for seeing me on short notice."

The remainder of the ride to the location of the body drop was uneventful, well that wasn't exactly true. Kate couldn't keep her eyes off the empty passenger seat, longing to hear something from that voice, anything no matter how annoying or personal it was. God, she missed him so much, could it really be true, could Castle be her one and done? She wasn't sure of that, but she was sure that the ache in her heart had nothing to do with a bullet wound, but everything to do with a missing best-selling author. God had she fucked this up, now she had to fix it.

The boys were already on site when she parked and got out of her cruiser, ducking under the yellow tape she approached her friend and ME Lanie Parrish.

"Hi Lanie, how have you been,"

"Fine Detective, and you? Male mid 30's GSW to the head, no ID though I should be able to pull something from the Prison Data Base for tattoos when I get him back to the morgue. Preliminary time of death, approximately 3-5 hours ago, I'll let you know when I narrow it down."

She turned to motion to her staff they could remove the body, after Kate had walked around it once, then cleared her voice.

"Lanes, I know you're pissed, everyone is, and you have every right to be. I just want a chance to make things right with you, what do I have to do to be forgiven?"

"You want to know **NOW** what you can do to make things right? Where the hell have you been for the last three months, no calls, one fucking text that said, in my Dad's cabin will let you know more later, is this later Kate?

What about Castle, that poor Bastard almost drank himself into oblivion until Alexis and Paula pulled an intervention with Gina's assistance. He damn near lost Alexis, she put him on notice and to his credit, he dried out for his little girl.

She came to work crying, she left crying. She arranged visitors to check in on her father so he wouldn't hurt himself or drink himself to death, and I had to watch, helplessly as she asked Why is she doing this Dr. Parrish, why does she hate my father so much?

She acted like a 37-year-old instead of barely 17-year-old teenager, taking care of her father, sound familiar Detective? It damn well should except you had me, right by your side, every fucking drunk mess we cleaned up, every time we bailed him out of the drunk tank and yes when we drove him to rehab because you were afraid you couldn't do it on your own.

Who did that precious child have Kate? Are you that fucking selfish? I have to say you are, what other explanation can there be. You thought about you, and only you, and you know what, that's fine, but don't leave your mess for others to clean up. Friendship goes so far, I fought everyone for you until I heard you remembered everything and lied to Rick's face. Kate, what kind of heartless Bitch have you become?"

Kate is reeling with embarrassment as well as shock, even if the boys can't hear what is being said, Lanie wasn't sparing the gestures, it was very clear that she was on a roll with a big time Ass Chewing.

"Lanie, it isn't like that, I mean, I never meant, I didn't think eh"

"Like I said Detective I'll have more definitive results for you shortly" then Lanie turned and was gone.

Kate mentally added one more person to discuss with Doctor Burke how to make amends, Lanie was her strongest defender, now that she lost her, she felt alone, all alone and had no one to blame but herself.

**Flashback **

Rick awoke the next morning, feeling more rested than he had in he couldn't remember when. No nightmares, no panic attacks, just dreams of a picnic with Mandy along with Alexis and Shane. He remembered laughter, a lot of laughter coming from everyone and his body was actually relaxed this morning. He decided to finally do what he had been promising himself since the New Years resolution, get in shape.

It was early on the West Coast, so he grabbed his shorts and running shoes and headed to the beach, running half on the trail, then kicking it into gear and running on the sand in the shallow water with his shoes over his neck. Gentle resistance but it increased his calorie burn rate, and helped keep his feet cool. He pushed himself, feeling better mentally and determined to get that extra 15 pounds off before he saw Mandy again.

After his run, he took his shower, dressed and was just headed down to get breakfast when his phone rang, with a familiar face popping up on the screen.

"Good Morning Daughter, how is your morning going so far?" he chirped cheerfully,

"Wow someone is in a good mood, don't tell me you hired a hooker last night Dad, you know that's not safe, I *"

"Alexis, no Hooker, I was on the phone till 3:00 AM with Mandy, just talking and laughing. She told me if I wanted to stay under the radar, I should get a disguise, like colored contact lenses, and perhaps grow a neat beard. What do you think?"

"I think I like Mandy more and more every day, she's right Dad. Just don't color your hair, that's going too far" as Rick bursts out laughing,

"She warned me you wouldn't approve of that, and she was spot on, She also told me that when I grow my beard to keep it neat, don't let it look like the tail of some wildlife hanging from my lip, " he hears Alexis almost choke laughing so hard.

"Am I ever going to meet this Mandy Dad, she sounds like she's really good for you, in all the right ways. I'm being serious, I haven't heard you this happy or relaxed since well truthfully the first year with Gina."

"I know Sweetie, I threw that out and she said she would love to meet you, I told her maybe we could combine one of your off days with hers and if her son Shane was home, we could go out somewhere nice to spend some time together. I think you'll like her pumpkin,"

"Dad, I already do. I haven't heard you gush like this about any woman, especially one that you both are committed to just being friends, she sounds like a real Sweetheart and since she makes you happy, she's already tops in my book."

"So how did your tour guide arrangement work out? I hope that solved the problem for you sweetie."

"Oh, it's great Dad, I sub-let her to some other Freshmen girls in our dorm so I actually made out like a bandit, my laundry is done, someone else does the bathroom, and I really have no chores except for the tutoring which forces me to study anyway."

Rick is laughing hard now, "Just like the old man, turn a problem into profit, proud of you baby."

"So, what are you doing today, Dad, now that you are all happy."

"Well I had my 3-mile run this morning in the small waves of the ocean, and Mandy told me about the place where the old TV Show Rockford files was filmed, I'm going to check that out, and anything that looks interesting that way. "

"And?" Alexis inquired,

"And What?"

"And then tonight? Don't tell me you and Mandy won't be on the phone again tonight.

"Well, I eh"

"Dad, I think it's great you have such a sweet lady as a friend you can talk to, it makes me feel so much happier, knowing you are happy, for the first time in I don't know when. Could I ask you a question Daddy, and please don't get mad, please?"

"Sure Pumpkin, what do you want to ask?"

"When was the last time you had a drink? I mean you sound like you're high on life, not single malt liquor and I could just hug Mandy if she's partly responsible for this."

"You know Sweetie, now that you ask, I have to stop and think, I know I've had water or coffee with the meals, gosh, it has to be the night before I met Mandy, I had a double shot or my three fingers of Scotch, but none since then and this is the first time I even thought of it."

"See what I mean Dad, you're high on life and I'm so proud of you. I know each day is tough, but you're doing a whole lot better than I could have hoped, I thank God for good friends like Paula, yes Gina as well and now Mandy, I got my Dad back" she barely got out before the voice cracked and the tears rolled down the teens cheeks.

"Pumpkin, I'm so sorry, if I could go back to that time, all those days you were the adult and I was the child, I would sweetie, I'm just glad you were as mature as you were, and as tough as you had to be. Thank You sweetie, I love you."

"Hey I gotta get to class, and you need to go explore so you can call Mandy, I love you Dad, have a good day"

"Love you too Alexis, talk soon" and she was off,

Rick sat there for a moment, just thinking about the pain, and stress he had put on his little girl, if she hadn't been as strong as she was, God knows where he would be now. Never again, no matter how much pain or suffering he was going through would his little girl see him drunk, or hear his pitiful cries over someone he loved. It wasn't only his physical shape he was working on, but his mental and emotional as well.

He knew it was unfair but he began to compare his perceived love for Beckett to the love between Mandy and her deceased husband, this was a relationship even the grave could not tarnish. Life wasn't fair, was it fair to take a young husband and father from his wife who loved him with the purest form of love, or from his six-year-old son left to grow up with the faint memories of a man gone too soon defending his country.

Kate had her parents till she was 19, he never even knew his father, Shane lost his Dad at 6, and had to be Mommy's little Marine. Mandy had to raise Shane basically alone, while grieving for the love of her life. How had she put it, _we all had three choices, wallow in self-pity, drink ourselves to an early grave, or become that person that no one wants to be around._

Yeah, he knew it was unfair, but it showed just how different Kate and Mandy were. One set a goal of vengeance, cloaked in the pretense of seeking justice for her loved one, the other set about to keep her love alive by her actions and deeds, and the way she raised their son.

For the first time in their relationship, Rick began to question Beckett's ability to think about anyone but herself. He might be wrong, but in his mind, if the situation had been reversed between Kate and Mandy, he was confident that Mandy would have made contact with him somehow, even if she had to use smoke signals, she would never leave him hanging. Alexis, Paula, and even Gina were right, love yourself Rick, enough to stop being the doormat for the 12th precinct.

He was hurt, saddened but thinking clearly without the cloud of an impossible love hanging over his eyes, or the buzz that came with 100 year old single malt liquor. He might bring it up with Mandy to see if he was on the right track, but he didn't want to burden her, God knows she had enough on her plate. It would come out eventually, everything always does.


	7. Chapter 7

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 7**

**Previously **

"_Guys, I owe you both a huge apology. I should never have spoken to either of you the way I did, no matter what was going on in my world, you're my partners, my team and you deserve respect. I failed you on that, and the only thing I can do now is apologize."_

_She saw relief start to spread slowly through them, but they were still hesitant._

"_I've gone through a lot of crap, I don't have to tell you guys but I should have said Thank You for all you did, it wasn't your fault Gates pulled the investigation, nor was it your fault the guy who shot me, was a trained assassin. To them it was just another day at the office but to you it became personal and you both worked long and hard to solve it. I'm sorry, I know I don't say that enough, and guys I really mean it. Coming back is a lot harder than I thought it would be, it got even worse when I tried to see Castle to discover he's gone."_

*************************************************************************************/

**Dr. Carter Burke's Office**

**6:53 AM Wednesday **

Kate held her to go cup of coffee, silently cursing her decision to stop and buy it, just another damn memory of Castle, and what used to be special to her. Each coffee had meant something special, if only in her mind, almost like a silent I love you, or I'm here for you. Well he's not, and it was just coffee, she scolds herself internally as she paces waiting for Dr. Burke's arrival.

She jumps slightly when she hears the dear baritone,

"Good Morning Kate, please give me a few minutes to get setup and I'll be right with you."

She nods, and continues to pace, sipping the coffee, the hell with the memory, she loved her coffee.

A few minutes later the door swung open, and Dr. Burke gently said, "Are you ready Kate?"

"Yes, yeah, I mean Thanks for seeing me so soon. Things were piling up and I just didn't know how to handle them, plus I think I have a problem that alienates my friends because of hurtful things I say. I regret them the moment they are out of my mouth, but I don't back down, I need to work on that." She rushed out before she chickened out.

"Is that the main issue that caused you to call me Kate, or was it something else?" As always came the gentle prod from Dr. Burke.

Just like always, he is staring over his glasses, knowing full well that she is tap dancing around the issue that has her tied in knots.

"It's part of it, I mean I had words with my Father at our weekly Brunch on Sunday, but he pushed me about a sensitive subject and I over reacted."

"Do you care to share what the subject is or was Kate, or do you want to work through that alone?"

"I can get through that alone, ... wait no I can't" then the entire story came rambling out, the shooting, Josh's behavior, Castles visit, her dismissal and promise to call, which turned into a lie, her breakup with Josh, and then her retreating to hide for three months to recuperate.

She took a deep breath as Dr. Burke was writing notes feverishly, then continued on with her work partners, her contemptuous opinion of her new boss and how she had been treated, finally the call to Paula and how she had felt once the call ended, now knowing that Alexis would forever hate her. Without her support there would never be any hope of any kind of relationship with Castle, even as friends.

Doctor Burke was quiet for a moment, took his glasses off, and put one end in his mouth as he looked at the ceiling, finally he said, "Well you sure have been busy Kate, is there any relationship or friendship you missed damaging?" with a rare smile on his face.

"Really Doctor Burke I don't think so, I managed to piss off just about everyone that ever cared for me, and the relationship with my boss is sketchy to say the least." Kate is opening up to everything.

"What aspect or event do you regret the most Kate, or rephrasing that, which has caused you to feel so badly about yourself. Just name the one that is forefront on your mind" Dr. Burke asked.

"The one event that plays over and over in my mind is the day I lied to Rick when he came to see me in the hospital, I can make all the excuses in the world, but there is no excuse for the lie I told, and continued to tell for almost four months.

I learned that I hurt him so badly that his daughter and friends had to intervene to stop him from harming himself by drinking. I almost cost him his relationship with his daughter, and regardless of **IF** Rick can ever forgive me, Alexis will never do so. I know how close the two of them are and without her blessing, Rick will walk away from me like yesterday's rubbish."

"Kate, it's interesting you bring in the Father Daughter dynamic for Mr. Castle, is there a possibility that you are reliving some of your previous pain with your father's past. How are you so certain that Mr. Castle's daughter would react the way you describe?"

"Because when I stayed with them, I became so close to her, almost like an older sister if not a Step Mom. In one of our girl talks, she actually told me, she would forgive me for anything, **EXCEPT**, if I ever hurt her Dad, she would dedicate her life to make mine a living hell." Kate had tears in her eyes as she recalled how close they all had been at one time.

"Do you think young Ms. Castle was serious, or was it a young lady just trying to protect her Dad?" Dr. Burke prodded.

Kate's tears come trickling down her cheeks, "Oh she was serious, she hates me now, and after what I put her, Rick and all those that love him through she has a right to do so. She actually was the one that staged the intervention that got Rick to quit drinking and stay sober or she wouldn't allow him to accompany her to Stanford." Tears flow faster now.

"Stanford, as in the college, I didn't realize that Mr. Castle's daughter had graduated from High School, I thought she just turned 17 years old." Dr. Burke offered

"She is only 17, but she took early graduation, all honor classes, and a full scholarship to Stanford. I know her leaving home was the heartbreak that Rick was dreading since she was 14 years old. He had hoped she would attend Columbia, or some college here on the East Coast. He talked to me a lot about her, and as I said when Alexis and I were close, she admitted she worried about leaving her Dad."

"Well, that presents a challenge for sure, perhaps we can start with those issues that are causing this, as well as like you said the chip on your shoulder which instigates the issues with others.

I want you to read the book, Getting to Yes by William Ury and be prepared to discuss it next regular visit. It will prepare you to start to formulate the strategy you will need to discuss issues that are near to your heart without offending others.

Also, I would like for you to start three journals, one to Mr. Castle, one for Ms. Castle, and one for your work partners, including Ms. Parrish. In the journal I would ask you to start first to briefly describe in your words the event that has caused hurt feelings, it doesn't have to be a word for word account of what was said, but summarize it so you will know or remember it in the future.

After that, list one action, more if applicable that would cause you great pain if the other party should act on your actions. For example, your treatment of Mr. Castle is the event, the one action that is causing you pain, is not seeing him, or his absence."

"Doctor Burke, three journals I mean really isn't there a better way than that, it seems like a lot of work" Kate whines,

"Of course, there's a better way, don't do anything to cause the actions in the first place Kate. Our time is up for today, I will see you at our Regular scheduled time next week, unless something comes up, then call me. Good Luck with the homework Kate,"

**FLASHBACK (Rick's activities during Kate's time in the Cabin)**

**Three Days Later**

Rick had spoken to Mandy every night since he left, explaining his trips, his discoveries, and listening to her encouragement, she had been the bright spot to look forward to each day. He never felt alone since he always had Mandy on speed dial. She never made him feel like a bother, rather she was or sounded as excited as Rick did when he made a discovery.

Last evening's call was a discussion of the TV Show MASH, since he had visited the Malibu State Park where many of the outdoor scenes, including the iconic Good Bye from BJ to Hawkeye, had been filmed. She confessed that she didn't watch many military shows after Johnny, but MASH was one that she had. It seemed Shane fell in love with the show and she had to watch it with him, it made them both feel a little closer to his dad, and well she would do anything for her son.

Rick closed his eyes and replayed the conversation once again as he prepared for his morning run and workout.

**10 hours earlier**

"Hi Rick, what exploring did you get done today, anything that you want to share?" she had opened the call with, always so positive and encouraging.

"Well I began the day, you're not going to believe this, but I spent almost three hours touring the beautiful Hindu Venkateswara Temple. It was so beautiful and serene, I mean I don't consider myself a religious person, more Spiritual, but somehow this place just caught me with the peace, serenity. I was allowed to just get lost in my meditation, even though I told the priests I wasn't a Hindu, they smiled and just said All are welcome here."

"Really Rick you spent three hours in a temple, we almost lost it a few years ago to the wild fires, but thank goodness, it remains intact. You're right, I used to drive, long drives, just to get through the days and Shane and I were always welcomed there as long as I didn't have shorts or a crop top on.

We visited it often, and I agree, I always left feeling better just by sitting, and meditating, well replaying the short time I had with Johnny. It took a while but I made my peace there, I was a very hateful and mean person just after we lost him, but sitting, watching and listening to the peaceful ceremonies, well that impacted me."

"I could never imagine a mean bone in your body Mandy, but it's understandable to be hurt with lost loves, I mean we all act differently, but I admire just how positive you are. I think Johnny is somewhere proud of you, he's proud of Shane and the job you did raising him as well." Rick said quietly,

"I'm sorry Rick, perhaps that was too much, I mean I don't want to dump on you when your heart is in a million pieces, the last thing you need to hear is another woe is me story. I'm sorry, I'll be here for you to talk to anytime. And Rick ...

Thank you for saying that, I hope so, I really did my best and I hope Johnny is somewhere smiling down saying Good Job, or ooorah" she laughed gently but Rick had picked up the tears in her voice.

"Hey, guess what else? I went to the site where they filmed the outdoor scenes of MASH as well, I still remember the finale, probably one of the best of any I have ever seen." Rick exclaimed in his little boy excited voice, trying to change the mood

"I agree, that Good Bye spelled out in rocks, and Klinger staying go figure, sounds like you had a great day, thanks for sharing it with me" she laughed gently

"Mandy, Thanks for making the suggestion for me to stop and see the sites, they are absolutely beautiful, and in some strange way, it may sound corny, but I'm beginning to feel better about, well Kate."

"You are feeling better Rick, and it's not corny at all. Do you realize that you actually said her name for the first time? That's progress even though I know you are hurting like hell. I don't know the details, nor do I need to, but your heart is in pieces and I've been to enough grief counselling for us both so keep it up, proud of you dear friend." She said in such a sweet tone, tears came to Rick's eyes.

"Sometimes I forget that no matter how badly I have been treated, you were treated worse. You didn't ask for this, Johnny didn't volunteer to leave you and Shane, it was some stupid war that changed both your lives forever. When I think of mine compared to that, there's nothing to compare, so it's time for me to grow the hell up as my Agent yelled at me." He laughed

"Well please don't grow up all the way, I love that little boy side of you, when you get so excited, your voice goes higher and you almost squeal, it makes me feel, well good again for the first time in a long time." Mandy said in a very quiet tone.

"I promise I won't, actually I don't think I could if I tried. It's great seeing life again, I won't lie I have a lot of dark moments but then I focus on our talks and things get better. You knew it before I did, that's why you put your number in my phone isn't it?" Rick asked softly

"Well Rick, like I said, I've been through enough of grief sessions for us both, we both have some time left in this life so we better live it to the best we can every day. With that said, I have some things to get done so you go plan out your tomorrow, Call Me please?"

"Of course, and Mandy, (long pause) Thank You!"

He opens his eyes, grabs his shoes and heads out for his new routine, determined to be the best he can be, for Rick, mentally, physically, and with time emotionally.

**A/N Just a note about Mandy's character. She isn't in bed with him, but I find it very unrealistic that Rick would not have needed someone to talk to, as he lost Kate, and his daughter, at least in his mind. Drinking was a short reprieve, but as in real life, it solves nothing. Mandy will be around for several chapters to come, and she's NOT a threat to Beckett, but she is a FRIEND Rick and any man would so desperately need in the real world.**

**A/N #2 Getting to Yes is a real book, it was just the first tittle I could see in my book case as I wrote this chapter, so not sure if it has any validity or not, just a plot point.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 8**

**Previously **

_I learned that I hurt him so badly that his daughter and friends had to intervene to stop him from harming himself by drinking. I almost cost him his relationship with his daughter, and regardless of IF Rick can ever forgive me, Alexis will never do so. I know how close the two of them are and without her blessing, Rick will walk away from me like yesterday's rubbish."_

"_Kate, it's interesting you bring in the Father Daughter dynamic for Mr. Castle, is there a possibility that you are reliving some of your previous pain with your father's past. How are you so certain that Mr. Castle's daughter would react the way you describe?"_

****************************************************************************/

**Beckett's Apartment**

**9:43 PM Later that Wednesday **

Kate had made it through the day, barely, but the good news was they had identified the latest shooting victim, Rod Holloway who had just been released from prison less than a month ago. It was common knowledge that he and his former spouse had been involved in several domestic disputes, until he was sent to prison for 5 years for Armed Robbery.

His ex-wife had divorced him the first month he was incarcerated, further fueling his hatred for her and her new boyfriend, now husband. The boys were reviewing the security tapes in the area where Mr. Holloway was found, but either it was the former spouse, or a drug deal gone bad, she was banking on one or the other.

Kate started thinking as she drew her hot bath, wolfed down a piece of buttered toast, and grabbed her glass of wine and headed to her bath to wash away the day's miseries. The domestic issues bothered her more than usual, especially now that she was in a self-inflection mode, trying to identify those triggers that caused her to act like, well, just say it, a Bitch.

Most men would not have behaved like Castle if they were indeed in a relationship, as sometimes she had fantasied in her mind that they were. Even nights, and God forgive her, like the lyrics to the old country song, she was lying next to Josh with Rick the one foremost in her thoughts and mind. If she were being honest, perhaps the anger was coming from her inability to get him out of her thoughts, even when she was with her boyfriend.

Then she wondered why the hell was she with Josh anyway? Why wasn't she with Rick? Oh yeah just about the time she really thought he was sincere about her he went and slept with Ellie Monroe, then left her for an entire summer later that year as her anger intensified.

She stood like a little jilted girl as he walked out the door with his ex-wife Gina, "I don't bite, …much" still haunting her ears, with the entire team staring out of the conference room door, with such pity on their faces. She could take a lot of things, but pity was not one of them. When Josh made the play, she thought she would make Rick jealous, that worked out great hadn't it.

How **should** Rick have acted she thought, and for the first time since those hurtful incidents she allowed her mind, not her heart delve into the facts. When Rick slept with Ellie, he was single, trying very hard to put the move on her but very much single. He even took the Actress call in front of her so she had the opportunity to tell him she was interested, but she acted like her typical know it all Cop attitude.

Then to make things worse, Demming came along and she did flirt like hell till he took the bait, then she treated Rick like a stranger or worse. No wonder he took Gina, even as bad as he had made her out to be, she had to be a better companion that herself at that time. WOW that was hard to admit, but the truth always hurts.

Thinking back to that period, she hung her head in shame, she wasn't just ignoring Rick, she had been cruel, intentionally. She had hurt, and wanted him to feel the same pain. And yes, she had lied, it seemed like each lie she told Rick got bigger and bigger till, well now she wouldn't need to worry about it anymore, he wasn't there to talk to.

He was gone and for the first time she admitted, her writer wasn't coming back. Her tears mixed with the bath water till she toweled off and just slipped on sleep clothes and threw herself across the bed, crying herself to sleep.

She awakened from a horrible dream; one she hadn't had for quite a while but it was back and it scared her enough to wake her from sleep hearing her own repeated screams of _**NO, NO, YOU CAN'T. **_

They were at the cemetery; she was speaking and then she heard a gunshot and Rick lay bleeding at her feet. She screamed, "_**NO! You can't go, hold on Rick, I love you Rick, I promise I do, I love you hold on for me Please Rick, NO! NO! "**_

**_"He can't hear you Kate", she looked and it was Roy, and next to him was a shadowy figure, "he's gone", Roy said, I came to get him,_**

**_"No, you can't Roy, you can't take him, I never told him I love him, Please Roy"_**

**_"I'm sorry Kate, it's too late," then she saw another figure appear and it was Royce,_**

**_"I tried to warn you Kid, I just wanted to do right by you, why didn't you listen Kate, I tried to warn you."_**

**_"No Mike, please tell Roy to leave him, just give me one more chance," as they disappeared from sight, she awoke, shaking and in tears._**

She ran to the bathroom to wash her face with cold water, to remove the tears that had soaked her pillow, and try to stop shaking. Somehow trying to shake the utter fear from her body, God what a horrible dream, she thought she was over these.

Grabbing the legal pad and pen she began to write her first journal entries to Rick, it might be too late, and maybe it was only her who would ever read it, but she was going to tell him how she felt.

**_Dear Rick,_**

**_I have no other way to communicate with you other than this letter which I'm not even sure where or if I can mail it, or if you will ever see it. I am sure I have to tell you what is in my heart while I have the strength, and even if you never read it, there are things that need to be said, should have been said years ago and I am sorry I was so weak This is from the heart, maybe for the first time since we met, I am laying it all on the line, I love you Richard Castle, I have since the Candela case._**

**_I know how shocked you must be, given my behavior especially during the last 18 months. How can I love you, yet go with other men, Demming, and Josh? You know me, and you know what you said the night we fought before Roy and the hangar was exactly the truth. I did hide, but I hid from you Rick, not because I didn't love you, rather because I loved you so damn much, I don't think I could live if I ever lost you._**

**_If I didn't start up with you, somehow you would always be here for me, it was stupid, I was stupid and to say I owe you an apology is far too little, to late. The truth is this, and please don't laugh I was hoping that you would get jealous with Demming, not open the lane for him. I never loved him, how could I you own my heart and have for years._**

**_I was hurt, extremely hurt and feeling self-conscious, feeling my first instinct was right, I was just a cop and you a world known Best Selling Author, what could you possibly see in me. You had slept with a Hollywood Actress and then left me for a summer, going off with your ex-wife number two._**

**_You didn't know that I had broken up with Demming while you were taking Alexis to Princeton, the gear stashed for the weekend was for me to join you in the Hamptons. I was about to ask you when Gina came in, and I felt like an even bigger fool._**

**_When you returned after that summer the whole team, even Roy, treated you like you had been the bad guy, hurting me. I look back now and know we ALL did you wrong, it wasn't your fault, it was mine. I'm so sorry that you took the brunt of that, I should have stopped it, but being honest, to see you wondering what the hell you had done was a bit of a vicious payback that I didn't deserve. You deserved better from us all, I'm sorry._**

**_I'm seeing a therapist now, I was cleared for duty by him, but I even managed to lie to him convincingly enough to get by. When he asked me about the shooting and what I remembered, I told him the same LIE I told you, I didn't remember anything. Rick, this is the biggest mistake I have ever made, I saw in your eyes that you knew I was lying when you came to see me in the hospital, that's why I made the excuse I was tired._**

**_You knew I left the hospital, but you were wrong about who with, I broke up with Josh the same day I saw you, hoping to have the courage to tell you that I heard you, and that I loved you too. You picked a hell of a time to obey orders Rick, I thought for sure you would be back. In reflection I remember the look in your eye as you departed, a look of sadness and defeat that I had never seen before, almost like the wind from your sails had been sucked away._**

**_I tried to call you, cell phone and land line and even left you a lame message, then I swallowed my pride and called Paula and asked for help contacting you. That was an experience that I never want to experience again, she is vicious when it comes to you and your family and to quote her Hell would freeze over before she helped me contact you._**

**_She's right, she cares deeply about you, and I am the person that caused you to almost destroy a relationship with your daughter that most fathers can only dream about, all because I lied, I didn't keep my promise as easy as it would have been to do so. I can never say I am sorry enough for that Rick, and there is no excuse that would allow you to forgive me for it._**

**_I know now that it wasn't only you, I hurt, but Alexis was hurt very badly, as well as Paula, Gina, and even Lanie, who chewed me out about how much hurt and responsibility my actions had forced Alexis to take on. I want to apologize to you all, face to face someday, even though I know Alexis will never forgive me, and she has the right to hate me. It would make me feel better, so if you can get this someday, be it a week, year or decade from now, if I am still on this planet, I am still in love with you and want you to know I would do anything, pay any price to have you by my side in any capacity._**

**_I love you Rick, more than I ever thought I could love anything or anyone, and if you wanted me to, I would walk away tomorrow and never look back, I would move to Montana and raise sheep, whatever you want to do. You are my LIFE and the best I can do now is tread water and hope that God is listening to my prayers to somehow give me another chance to talk to you._**

**_I'll stop rambling now, but each time I write the words I love you, I say them out loud, and I don't have any idea why I was such a coward, I am sorry beyond belief,_**

**_Love Always and Forever_**

**_Kate_**

Kate read it over, and blotted the tears that had fallen on the yellow pad. She didn't even bother to transfer it to formal stationary as she would normally, BUT she decided to try one last hope,

Grabbing her cell phone, she called the number and heard that nasal tone, "What is it Kate" from Paula,

"Paula, can you tell me, if I mailed you a letter, would you tell Rick I wrote it and IF, and only IF he wanted to read it, would you forward it to him?"

"I'll give you this much Kate, you're determined. IF Rick calls me, and I tell him, and he asks me to send the letter I promise I will, and remember Kate, this isn't for you, it's for him and Alexis, just so we're straight."

"Understood and Thanks Paula, it'll be in tomorrow post, thank you, I know you hate my guts now and really I do understand, I do as well most days."

"Kate, I don't hate you, well I don't anymore, but I am so disappointed in you. You almost destroyed one of the sweetest souls on this earth, as well as his daughter, that's a hurt that will take time to come back from, and only if they can forgive you. The saddest part of it all, you were ignorant of the hurt you caused. I'm sure you have told others do the crime, do the time, well, this time it's on you. There's old proverb that translates loosely into **_for every teardrop you cause to fall, you will cry a thousand and one_**, I hope that's not accurate Kate, if is you have a lot of crying left to do."

**FLASHBACK (Ricks Activity while Kate was in the Cabin)**

**4 Days Later**

Rick was going through withdrawal pains, it had been 3 days and 22 hours since he last spoke to Mandy, she had told him she was meeting Shane in Houston to celebrate her Mother-in-Laws Birthday. They did it every year that Shane was in the states, she never paused when she used the present tense for her late husband's mother. She told Rick she had always been like a Mom to her, and she could never not be a part of Nana's life as Shane called her.

Just another reason that endeared Mandy to Rick, she had confessed to going dark immediately after getting the word about Johnny's death, and through Nana, and a lot of meditation she came to accept, and forgive those who had taken her world away from her. Shane was also a big factor in her forgiveness, he had told his grandmother she could cry, and Mommy could cry, but Marines don't so he would stand tall for Daddy. He knew Daddy wouldn't cry, but would want them to be happy so he tried to be Mommy's little man and be strong.

One afternoon, Mandy was crying, Shane was outside playing or so she thought, on a day that everything just felt hopeless. Just as she was finishing her cry, her little boy had come out of his room with a drawing of her, him, and Daddy in the sky, with the words, _**"It's OK to Smile, I'm OK"**_ in a bubble as if his Daddy was talking. When she asked him why he put those words on the pretty picture, he just said, _**"Daddy told me to, he wants you to be happy and stop crying."**_

Rick remembered when Mandy had shared that story with him, it was all he could do to hold his own tears in. He just said, "He's quite the man for sure Mandy, it will be an honor when I get to meet him. I'll miss you but have fun at the birthday party."

Mandy had told him it would be fine to call her while she was in Houston, but Rick didn't feel right about talking to her, when she was surrounded by those who loved her and helped keep Johnny alive in their hearts. He just said that he would double his workouts, one morning, one evening so he could be in better shape for himself first, and others next.

He had just finished his shower and dressing after his evening routine when the phone rang,

"Do you know any famous authors who would like to talk to a little old lady from Pasadena, well Palo Alto really but close enough", she laughed into the phone

"Well I know of one somewhat famous author that has missed hearing that cheery voice for, oh 3 days 23 hours and 17 minutes, but who's counting", he laughed back "How was the trip and party? I'm sure you were happy to see Shane"

"Oh my God Rick, you have no idea. Nana was so surprised, I guess Shane didn't tell her in case his orders changed last minute he didn't want to disappoint her, or me but he was there and I couldn't hug him tight enough or long enough."

"That's smart of him, I remember every time Alexis would be expecting a visit from Meredith, her mother, and when she didn't show it would take weeks for her to get over the disappointment, I mean it's not the same but heartbreak is heartbreak no matter how it's caused." Rick replied, the smile still in his voice.

"So how have you managed, or what have you been up to. You haven't replaced me with a younger hotter model to talk to yet have you?" she laughed, but there was a bit of seriousness in her voice.

"No Never replace my one and only friend, she's too special and where do you get off inferring she is old. Sure, there are newer models out, but they lack the compassion that my friend has, and nope you're stuck with me, well as long as you want my friendship that is."

"OH Rick, I missed talking to you as well, I would feel funny telling anyone else but being back around Johnny's folks it was almost like he was with us for those few days, I could just feel the love in the room. I know that sounds crazy, but I trust you with my inner most thoughts, even if they sound like a crazy lady."

"That's not crazy at all, I think it's just proof of what a special love you two had, and I think it's great that it still sustains you. In some ways I am jealous of such a love so deep, hoping someday to find something remotely close to that of yours and his for myself." Rick sad quietly

"Thank You Rick, I don't think there is another person in this world I could have told that to, and not been referred to therapy, so thank you for being you. As for finding that special love, listen to your heart as you have told your daughter, but Rick, be prepared to really listen. Sometimes your eye and body say yes, but your heart says NO, that's when it's tough but listen to it, you won't go wrong." She replied,

"Well, here's an update for you, the beard is in full, BUT I have the barber trim it professionally two to three times a week, I haven't left the last place I called you from, I saw a sign for Scuba Diving Lessons and guess what, I signed up and I'm having a ball."

"You go to the barber to trim your beard, why don't you just do it yourself?"

"Well the first attempt was such a disaster that I vowed that when it all came back in again, I would stick to writing, something I know I am good at. (He could hear her laughing even though she covered the phone) I also picked up three sets of Contact Lenses, one Brown, One Green, and one well I'm not sure if they are hazel or just a lighter blue, but definitely enough to throw anyone off from that certain writer."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, but I could just see a mental picture of one side of your beard down to your neck and the other side barely reaching your ear and it was funny, forgive me for laughing. Scuba Diving, wow that's something I've always wanted to try but never had the time or resources to get it off my bucket list"

"Well, we'll have to fix that once you get some time off, it's only about 2 hours from you, and if you want to learn I will be glad to, well not teach you, we both would drown, but have my instructor take you as a student. It's so beautiful and peaceful under the water, when I'm there I don't think of anything from New York, or the hurt so it's therapeutic as well."

"It's getting late Rick, so call me tomorrow our normal time? I need to get the laundry in and I am due in early at work tomorrow, OK?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Glad to have you home safe and sound, talk tomorrow Mandy, Sweet Dreams" that had become their customary ending to conversations at night.

"Thanks Rick, Good Night and Sweet Dreams to you as well" Rick waited but Mandy hung up since she was tired and had things to do to get ready for work.

Rick sat on the bed for a few minutes replaying their conversation in his head. He was glad she felt comfortable enough with him to tell him about her late husband's family gathering. He realized that he knew more about Mandy after what 5 weeks than he did about Kate after 3 plus years. His thoughts went back to the first visits of each lady, one he was the brash author, trying to get laid even in front of his daughter, the other lady saw a man who was heartbroken about his life, and about as low as he could be.

Maybe he was placing too much blame on Kate, perhaps she reacted to his first impression appropriately, and if he wondered would things have been different had he presented himself in the same fashion as he had Mandy. One thing was certain, he helped screw things up with Kate, so he wasn't trying to avoid taking his share of the blame. He may have done things to hurt her, BUT the LIES, God how he hated lies more than anything.

Well, he was off to the diner to have his healthy dinner meal and his last coffee for the day, he could solve the rest of the world's problems when he returned, if he couldn't fix them, he was sure Mandy could.


	9. Chapter 9

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 9**

**Previously **

"_Do you know any famous authors who would like to talk to a little old lady from Pasadena, well Palo Alto really but close enough", she laughed into the phone_

"_Well I know of one somewhat famous author that has missed hearing that cheery voice for, oh 3 days 23 hours and 17 minutes, but who's counting", he laughed back "How was the trip and party? I'm sure you were happy to see Shane"_

************************************************************************************/

**Flashback Period (Kate's time in the Cabin)**

**Later that Same Evening **

**After the call with Rick**

**Mandy's Home **

Mandy sat on the bed, surrounded by memories, medals, plagues, and hanging prominently on the wall the case with the United States Flag folded three corners, just as it was the day it was presented to her.

On the opposite wall was her Wall of Fame, pictures of Johnny from the day she met him, till two weeks before he had been taken to his final resting place. Intermingled with Johnny's pictures were those of Shane as he grew from a little man at age 6 till his graduation from Paris Island, in his Dress Blues. She had placed it strategically next to his Dad's and from a distance no one could tell which was who.

She had enjoyed seeing Johnny's Mom, or Irene as she never could get herself to call her, a lack of respect in her mind, usually it was Nana or Mom Reynolds. Shane had looked more like his father than she ever remembered, and for all the great memories he brought back, the hurt wasn't far behind.

He loved his mother, and seemed to understand how painful the memories were, since he only wore his uniform one day then spent the rest of the time in cargo shorts and golf shirts. With his hair neatly combed, he looked more like Mom's little boy waiting on the school bus, than he did a Marine.

She began to think back on the last 5 weeks, 4 days and 7 hours since she had first spoken to Rick. At times she still felt guilty, almost like she was cheating on her husband even 14 years after his death, even as ridiculous as that may sound to others. She had told Shane about Rick, and he had welcomed the news with a huge smile.

"That's great Mom, I'm glad that you have someone that you can talk to now. I never knew how important that would be until, well I left home. You really did fill Mom and Dad's shoes for me, I can never remember one event you weren't at, even if I wasn't supposed to play, you still came.

It was so special, although when I got older, I could have done without the chorus of **oohrah** for every little play I was involved with coming from the section you were sitting, it seemed Dad's friends never forgot him or us." He smiled, and his dimples showed just as his Dad's had.

Mandy smiled, "You're right Shane, they were always there for us all, everyone only a call away if we needed something. I can't remember ever having to do a task that your Dad would have taken care of by myself. From cutting grass to home repairs, they took care of everything, never taking a dime. They always said the same", Shane completed her sentence

_"Once a Marine, always a Marine, we take care of our own"_

It almost broke her heart to have to say goodbye to her son, but all too fast the time slipped by, he promised to try to be home for the holidays, if he could. One quick kiss to Nana, then Mom, then he turned and walked briskly away before any tears could be shed, or seen.

Shane had given her his blessing to talk to Rick, even encouraged her to take it farther if she wanted, not that she needed it, but still, it had been so long since she had someone older than 6 to share her thoughts with. She could tell Rick anything without hesitation and they were both seemed so comfortable talking about any topic.

Mandy sat and thought about Johnny, and the qualities that made her fall so deeply in love with him, even over a decade after his death she couldn't think about seeing anyone else. He had said to her once when they talked about the future, and should something happen to him, he wanted her to be happy. His reply to her question would he ever find someone should she be taken first rang as loud in her ears as the day he said it.

"Once you've had the best, there's no reason to try any of the rest, it will only be a disappointment, since no one could compare to you" she shed a few tears as the sound of his reply was almost real,

Her thoughts turned to Rick, he was a wonderful man, so big hearted and open. In many ways he shared the same little boy enthusiasm as Johnny had, she just hoped that he hadn't been led on by her friendship. To her, till death do us part, didn't stop with Johnny's death but she once had the best and she had no interest in any of the rest.

She had to reinforce that this was a friendship, a strong deep friendship but if he had any hopes of it moving forward better to impede them now. She thought she had been clear, but perhaps she was excited to have a friend, she needed to insure they were on the same page before someone got hurt, or hurt deeper than he already was.

**Rick's Suite**

**Same Time Frame**

Rick returned to his suite after his dinner but something wasn't right. He had deliberately scheduled a later lesson to allow him to sleep in the next morning, but he had a nagging feeling of dread, and he had to find out why. He reviewed the call with Mandy again in his head, Oh My God, did I come on too strong to her, and make her think I want her in a romantic way. I mean she's a knockout and I would be crazy to turn any woman with a body like that down, but is that what life is all about?

God, I hope I didn't come on too strong, with the countdown of hours I've missed her, his thoughts were all jumbled as he glanced at the clock. 10:04 PM, it wasn't dreadfully late, but then again, he wasn't the one with a job. He grabbed his phone and quickly composed a text,

_"Mandy, call me if you're up, nothing that can't keep till you can. I just want to ask you something"_

Mandy was shook from her thoughts as her phone vibrated, and pinged in her hand, she saw the text from Rick, "Oh my God she thought, this is going to be bad, just when everything was going so well as friends, he wants more, I have to let him down, I'm not interested"

She opened the text, and didn't get any comfort after reading it, so without hesitation she dialed his number,

"Rick, I'm glad you texted, there's something we need to talk about, I mean I*"

"Mandy can I get this out before I turn chicken and stay quiet, first I'm sorry for coming on too strong tonight, I missed you for real, BUT as my Best Friend, if I made comments that made it seem I wanted to proceed further, I'm so sorry, I just got excited to have my best friend back"

Mandy started to laugh, tears coming from her eyes, finally she regained her composure,

"Rick, forgive me, I didn't mean to laugh, but I was sitting here before your text just thinking I had led you on, and spoiled our friendship, and now I would have to let you down." She heard Rick start laughing so hard he could hardly breathe, gasping for air. A few minutes go by with just laughter, first one then the other,

"What a pair we turned out to be, I couldn't put the make on you and you wouldn't know it if I had tried, that's why we'll be best friends and will never be anything more. I was so afraid I had blown the opportunity with the best friend I've ever had, I'm sorry I screwed it up. I'll say this, you are beautiful outside, a real trophy girlfriend or wife, but you are ten times more beautiful inside, your friendship means more to me than anything."

"How sweet, God I'm glad we're on the same page, let me say this Rick, if circumstances were different, if I hadn't found the best, I would have been honored to be your partner. You have a lot of Johnny's qualities, probably why I feel so comfortable telling you anything. I haven't had a close friend, make that best friend in a really long time, and I take a lot of comfort knowing you are one speed dial press on my phone away."

"Wow, thanks, I feel the same about you and as for friends, in my line of work I get a lot of fake friends. I thought I had three, but it turned out I was wrong, and I am not like anything you have read about me.

I am very sensitive, I love deep, as well as hurt deep. I was seriously considering professional therapy until I met you. You're right, I can tell you anything without fear of reprisal. I know you will give it to me straight, whether I will like it or not, that's what friends do."

"Rick, if you ever want to talk about Kate, what happened or anything that has you upset, my phone is here, hell if need be, I'll drive up to see you to be sure you are OK. NEVER be afraid to talk to me OK, I was serious about the years of counselling and therapy I went through. I'm not an expert on those topics, but I think I know you better than any therapist ever would." She sighed

"Well, you have to work tomorrow, and I don't want to burden you, I mean the load you carry makes mine look like a grain of salt with what you have and still go through."

"Well friend, first rule, I'll tell you if I am too tired, I happen to have a late start tomorrow so if you want to talk, the floor, make that phone line is yours. One ground rule, NEVER Skype call me without telling me first, when I first wake up in the mornings, it's not pretty" she laughed,

"I bet your beautiful no matter what time of day it is Mandy; you have to stop putting yourself down. Johnny married a keeper, and you still are. You sure you have some time, I mean,"

"Rick, talk, NOW! I already traded to a later shift tomorrow" she said,

"OK, let me know when you need a break." The next several minutes Rick spent explaining how he and Kate had met, the case with the little kidnapped girl, how he had invited her into his home when she lost hers to the bombing, how they seemed to be getting closer, then he screwed up with an actress, and she began dating the new Robbery Detective. The dreadful treatment, how she even acted cruel, worse towards him than she did the criminals they were locking up.

"Rick had you and Kate dated or even been together when you and the actress, well got it on, or were you single and acting like an unattached popular man would"

"We had shared lunches, or meals after long cases but it was Beckett, I mean Kate who was quick to remind me those were not dates, nor were we dating." Rick replied; Mandy sighed

Next, he described the ruse he had pulled off making them think he had been with Gina for that summer, since he couldn't lose face to go alone, and then when he returned later that fall how they all treated him like a disease. Out of the blue Kate started dating Dr. Motorcycle Boy."

"Did you see that coming Rick I mean had you been flirting with anyone that Kate would have been trying to make you jealous or payback for hurting her.?"

"Not only did I not see it, neither did her two other partners and her boss, he seemed to come out of the woodwork, and I got the "He saved a life this morning Castle, what did you do, make waffles?" and a lot more hurtful talk.

"I can only tell you some of the details but in summary her mentor and boss were involved in an elaborate scheme to protect the identity of the monster who was responsible for her Mom's murder. "

"Wow, I can see how she felt deserted and deceived, what a tragic revelation." Mandy said sympathetically,

Rick summarized the remainder of her father's visit, their awful fight, her throwing him out of her life, then the death of her Captain, the funeral, the glint on in the distance, how he had tried to knock her down, but failed, the coding in the ambulance, then the whole mess with her boyfriend, the doctor. How she had promised to call, but when he found out she had checked out of the hospital two days earlier, from the call, he lost all hope.

He laid out the ugly details during that time, how he drank so much that Alexis, Paula, sometimes the two plus Gina had to put him to bed, always with the phone in his hand waiting for it to ring. Now that she had gone, so would he, so Alexis enrolled at Stanford and he met her that day, feeling like his entire universe had collapsed around him.

"Well friend, you know the rest so do you still want to be my best friend, I'm pretty screwed up as you can see" Rick asked

Her heard her gentle sobs, he thought he had heard them earlier as he was describing the drinking until he blacked out sessions, but now he was certain.

"Mandy, please don't cry, it's OK really, please talk to me,"

"Rick, I'm not crying about you, I'm crying for you. No one should have to go through that hurt, and humiliation. I'm so very glad that Alexis was as strong as she was, she was your Guardian Angel whether you know it or not."

"I know, she's quite the young lady, I'm so very proud of her. I don't know why but it seems she thinks her old man is the best," he tried to lighten the mood

"Well no argument from this corner, I know how hard it is to be a single parent to a boy, I can only imagine how hard it would be for a man to understand a young female."

Rick laughed, "We had some interesting days that's for sure, it's a good thing she stayed close to my second wife and publisher, Gina, she served as her sounding board through the teen years.

"Rick, this may be none of my business, if so please say so, but Do you **want to** **FORGET** Kate, if she magically appeared and made every wrong right, do you love her enough to forgive, and think about that before you answer, It's not as easy as you think."

There was an extended silence on the line, Mandy waited for almost five minutes till she said, "It's OK Rick, we don't have to talk about it, *"

"NO, I do want to talk about it, but to be honest I don't know how to answer the question. Some days I hurt so bad I would take anything, bear any humiliation just to be with her, and other days, well the hurt opens up a deep hole and pulls me in until I almost hate her, I don't know if that's normal or not, I never felt that deeply for anyone before" His voice cracked as he answered

"Well Rick, I'm going to tell you something no one else in this world has ever heard or knows, I swore I would take it to my grave but I think you need to hear this. In your mind you have the relationship I had with Johnny on a pedestal, almost perfect, and believe me, it was far from it. Please whatever you do, NEVER repeat this, Shane doesn't know.

When I was 5 months pregnant Johnny fell victim to the temptation of a local on one of his deployments, yes, he cheated on me for three weeks, then when he came home, he knew he couldn't live a lie. Truthfully Rick, even to this day, had I not been pregnant with his child, I'm not sure what I would have done.

I loved him, more than anything in the world, but the hurt, the shame that his battalion knew, and somehow it made me feel so inferior. I wasn't good enough to keep my man, I had always heard that if you kept your man satisfied, they would never stray, and here I looked like a mini van had taken over my body.

It took a long time to forgive him, even longer to let him touch me in that way. I swore I would never let my body go to a point where I couldn't turn heads, so that's why I work out so much. You see, every love story has problems. We worked ours out BUT it still cost us almost 14 months of time, we will never get a chance to do over. How important is it to be right, as opposed to being in love with your Soul Mate? Tears in her voice as she got quiet,

"Mandy, thank you for sharing that, it will never leave my lips I swear. Some days I think I could forgive her and everything would be perfect, then I think back and see my little girl's face, and hear her cry. I think I would need to know that she understood fully just how deeply she had hurt not only me, but others as well, and then work from there.

I know Alexis looked up to her and at first was rooting for her to be her step-mother, but now, I know there is a huge gap between the two. The quickest way to kill our love is to hurt someone we love, that takes a lot longer to forgive and forget." Rick confessed,

"That's normal Rick, but the relationship is not going to be between Kate and Alexis, before you know it, it will be just the two of you, and Alexis will have moved on to her own life, hopefully with someone you approved of, but if not she will still move on, it's life.

I know how close you and your daughter are, but it's not her decision who you spend your life with, she doesn't have a voice, the best you can hope for is she tolerates her and grows to love her once she sees how happy she is making you. Sorry to be blunt but don't make the mistake others have, you'll end up with nothing but a drawer full of memories in your old age." Her voice cracked at the end, and Rick wondered was it her she was speaking of, perhaps from experience.

"You're right, I know you are, now I have to go back and rethink the events, Can I forgive her, truly forgive and perhaps build a future on, that is if she even gives a damn about me or has realized that I was hurt at all." The sadness in his voice was very evident,

"Now you need to step back, relax in a hot shower, or go for a run, then turn in and get some rest. We aren't going to solve this tonight, and Rick, … I'll be by your side to help if you want or need me, anyplace anytime. I love you best friend and will do anything to insure you find the happiness you deserve." Rick could hear the tears in her voice,

"OK, you know I love you too in that special way, I can't begin to think just what a mess I would be without you coming into it, so Good Night and Sweet Dreams," Rick barely got the words out,

"Good night, Sweet Dreams Rick," then he heard a click.

God had they talked for almost 5 hours, somehow, she always knew exactly what to say, and when. His mind began to go through scenarios, till he shut it down, enough, for tonight he thought, he needed to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 10**

**Previously **

"_Rick, this may be none of my business, if so please say so, but do you want to __**FORGET**__ Kate, or if she magically appeared and made every wrong right, do you love her enough to forgive, and think about that before you answer, It's not as easy as you think."_

_There was an extended silence on the line, Mandy waited for almost five minutes till she said, "It's OK Rick, we don't have to talk about it, *"_

"_NO, I do want to talk about it, but to be honest I don't know how to answer the question. Somedays I hurt so bad I would take anything, bear any humiliation just to be with her, and other days, well the hurt opens up a deep hole and pulls me in until I almost hate her, I don't know if that's normal or not, I never felt that deeply for anyone before" His voice cracked as he answered_

**************************************************************************/

**Beckett's Apartment**

**Later Same Night **

Kate was still shaking from the dream, no sense even trying to go back to sleep, she would never be able to rest now. "Well, Doctor Burke said three journals so might as well get them done, what else am I going to do for the next three hours" she asked herself.

She began;

_**Dear Alexis,**_

_**PLEASE don't throw this out before you read it, PLEASE. I know you hate me, and you have the right, I hate myself for what I did to you, your Dad and all those who loved him. I won't offer any excuses, there are none, I told your Dad I would call, and I didn't, it hurt you all so deeply and for that I apologize. **_

_**Alexis, I know that my action caused you to do things a young lady your age should never have to do, especially worry about you Dad drinking, and if he would hurt himself, all because I broke his heart. Lanie let me know the details, so forgive her for sharing, but she let me know in no certain terms, how badly I had hurt you as well as your Dad. **_

_**I can only offer that I am now seeing a Therapist, yes as in Psychiatrist, to attempt to make amends to everyone I hurt. Part of that was to write a journal or letter to each of you, I'm not even certain if you'll see this or not, but I am writing it from the heart, not just to satisfy an assignment from my doctor. **_

_**I remember when your family took me in after my apartment was bombed, how kind each of you were, and I remember our Girl Talks, they meant so very much to me to have you look up to me. I know I have disappointed you, hurt you, even angered you, all because I hurt your Dad. **_

_**I remember one talk we had, perhaps you do as well, we were discussing what offenses were forgivable and you looked me in the eye and said "Kate, I could forgive you for anything EXCEPT, if you ever hurt my Dad, I promise you, I'll devote my life to make yours hell."**_

_**I remember that talk so well because, the gentle young lady was gone and there stood a warrior ready to throw down with anyone, it was then that I realized that the love your Dad had for you was a two-way street between you and he. **_

_**I am so very sorry to have robbed you of those special times I know you both looked forward to and enjoyed. Laser tag games, movie nights, and your Dad going over the bridge to bring you the special pizza, just some of those times I stole, so please understand I ask you to forgive me. I know now, just what a price tag my actions bore on so many.**_

_**I have written your Dad to beg his forgiveness, not that I expect or deserve it, but you have to know I am sincere in this apology. I never apologized to anyone before, even when I knew I was wrong so this is new to me, and I ask you please just consider it.**_

_**Alexis, if I could turn back time, I would please believe me. I would take that gunshot all over again, and the pain that came with it, IF I could see that girl I thought of as my daughter, just once more. As I said, I'm not sure if you will even see this, but I wanted you to know how badly I feel, and I never told you, I'm so very proud of you as well, quite an accomplishment made even more difficult by me. **_

_**I hope someday I can sit down face to face with you and your Dad, I'm not expecting that day to come, but I hold on to the hope. If anything, I can leave you with, please know I love your father more than anything in this world. I know it's probably far too little too late, but please know, he is loved and will be Always,**_

_**Kate**_

As she had with Rick's letter, she blotted the tear drops that had somehow escaped her eyes and folded the letter to mail. A thought hit her as she looked for an envelope, there was her Stanford Orientation file, still pristine as it was the day she received. The only changes were the passwords she had tried to cleverly hide as book titles.

It was a long shot but, so was writing the letter so she fired up her laptop, and tried her sign in and log on credentials at the Stanford home page. In a moment she was directed to a directory, where she did a student search, all she really needed to know was what dorm Alexis was housed at. Unless the rules had changed all freshmen would be required to stay on campus.

She searched under Rogers, without any results, then she remembered Rick was Castle when Alexis had been born, so she repeated the search using Castle. Her suspicions were confirmed, although just a minimum amount of information was returned but A Castle, NYC was enrolled and indeed a resident of the Freshmen Dorm.

She addressed the envelope, then let it sit on her table as she walked away consumed with doubt and fear. Was this such a good idea, I mean really writing his daughter, what if he perceived that as trying to sneak in the backdoor.

Finally, she thought, what the hell do I have to lose, I'm going for it. She didn't use a return address label disclosing her name, but rather used her Dad's P.O. Box. She knew if Alexis saw Katherine Beckett on any mail where it would be in a matter of seconds, and who could blame the young lady. Grabbing her badge, gun and changing into her running shoes she ran to the Post Office about 2 miles from her apartment. When she returned, it was her normal time to rise and get ready for work, so off to the showers she went.

**A/N At this point we are 6 weeks into Kate's stay at the cabin, in 6 more weeks we will be back to one-time frame, give or take a few weeks that Kate has been back to work.**

**Flashback Ricks Activities during Kate's stay in the Cabin.**

**3 Weeks Later**

Rick and Mandy had talked every night, some just briefly, Rick had gained his certification in Scuba Diving and had taken some side jaunts to explore. His physical condition had never been better, he had dropped 22 pounds, and built up muscles that had began to deteriorate. He actually felt better than he had in a long time, both physically and mentally.

Alexis was doing great in school, she even joined a Skype conference call with Mandy that day, thrilling them both. She had finally concluded that Mandy was exactly what her Dad had described, his best friend, a Very Hot looking best friend, but they acted more like family than lovers. Her Dad could never keep a secret even after she had pried and pried, with the answer always the same.

It was during the Skype Call that Alexis just blurted out,

"Mandy, you know I thought my Dad was lying when he said there was nothing romantically going on between you two, but now I see it's true. Thank you for being the Best Friend he hasn't had in such a long time."

Rick coughed and sputtered, "What Daddy you know it's true, Mandy is beautiful and just your type. I know now she has given you more than anything you've had in years, Confidence in yourself.

I don't hear those little put down jokes on yourself you used to do so much anymore, and again I'm so very proud of you, but Mandy I could just hug you, my Dad, my REAL Dad is back to me"

Even through the Skype screen Rick could see the blush come over Mandy,

"Alexis, your Dad gave me a great gift as well, I thought I was useless, not needed now that Shane is grown. I needed your Dad as much as he needed me. I always used to doubt all those stories of he's just a friend till now, I love your Dad, just in a special friend type of way."

"I see that, and what ever works for you, I know he seems happier than he's been in, well a long time. It's just so nice to hear his laugh, and know it's not forced for his little girl, he still can't believe I'm grown now."

"Hey, you'll always be my little pumpkin*"

"DADDY, I don't mind that when it's us, but I haven't been pumpkin since 4th grade, I remember specifically telling you I had outgrown that name" as both Rick and Mandy both laughed long and hard.

"I can picture that Alexis, even though I've yet to meet you in person, I'm so impressed with your maturity. Your Dad and I have talked about Kate, and the bad days so I understand just how much responsibility you took on, your Dad can't say enough about how proud of you he is."

"Well, I can't remember a moment growing up that my Dad wasn't there for me, he used to charter planes to get home from book signings to make my recitals, he didn't think I knew the huge effort he made but it made me love him even more. That's what hurt so much with Kate, I loved her too, I still don't know how she could do that, but it's over, Daddy's back now."

"OH, I almost forgot, Shane is going to be in San Diego in three weeks just for a long weekend, he wanted to know if Rick and or you Alexis wanted to join us there for dinner and just to get to know each other in person."

Rick thought Alexis would back out and was shocked when she was the first to reply,

"I'll be there, I don't have classes on Friday now, so I could travel Thursday after school and see my Dad, then meet you and your son Shane, would that work Daddy?"

"Of course, Alexis, I could drive up Thursday, grab late lunch then we could travel back to San Diego if that works." Rick could hardly hold the excitement in his voice.

"That works Dad, Mandy, I look forward to hugging you in person, I am so thankful to have him back, so I wouldn't miss this for the world. I guess you and Dad will finalize the details, I'll just plan on seeing Dad on Thursday, let's see three weeks will be the 19th, about 4:00 PM OK Daddy?"

"Sure Pu, eh Alexis, 4:00 PM it is on Thursday the 19th." Rick quickly recovered from his near slip.

"Well I'm going to drop I have a study group in a few minutes, Mandy Thank You, I can't wait to meet you in person, Daddy, be good, talk soon," then her face disappeared from the participants.

"Well, that was a surprise" Rick exclaimed, "I thought for sure she would nix the idea but she must really have fallen in love with you Mandy." Rick smiled

"Well, maybe, but I think she's got some missing Daddy pains as well, regardless of how long and hard she professes to be grown up, I'm a Mom and I know that little girl is still in there, especially when it comes to you. You did a fantastic job raising her Rick, I know it wasn't easy, even if you never wrote another book, she would be your biggest success."

"Thanks Mandy, I know how proud you are of Shane, and he has carried a heavy load for such a time. I'm sure he always tried to live up to his Dad, that's got to be tough when he's a legend and War Hero".

"Well I tried to remind him, Johnny was a man, and he's not supposed to be Johnny 2, one reason why we didn't name him junior, we didn't want him to be anyone but himself whatever that would be. We just didn't realize what an influence the Marines would have upon all our lives at the time."

"I'm sure Johnny's friends and fellow Marines made a lasting impression on him, he lost his Dad, but it sounds like he gained a squad of those willing to fill in where they could. I am proud of the job you did, it couldn't have been easy, keeping your personal grief hidden to allow a little boy to grow up so naturally."

"Hey stop that, I don't cry easy, but you almost got me, so let's talk tomorrow, go have some fun Rick, I can't wait to see you again, and meet your daughter in person"

**San Diego**

**Three Weeks Later**

Rick had picked Alexis up the previous afternoon and to say he was glad to see his little girl, would be quite the understatement. She was as excited as he, she couldn't get over how good he looked, tan, slim and fit and that smile, it was back. He could fake it for a lot of people and get by, but not his little girl.

After she had broken adult woman code and ran to hug her Dad, she held him for the longest time, then as she broke the hug, she stepped back and gasped,

"Daddy, you look Great, how much weight have you lost, I love your beard, and you should keep your hair longer, it looks good on you."

"Hi Sweetie, I missed you so very much, more than you will ever know. I promised to be good and let you do this on your own, and I'll admit Mandy had to talk me down a few times, he chuckled, but it didn't stop be from missing you every minute of every day."

"Well Mandy is terrific, I know I kept thinking you were lying to me, but now I understand, she's really good for you Daddy, it was exactly what you needed at the exact time. You still didn't answer me, how much did you lose, and how?"

"Well, twenty-two pounds in total, I was up to twenty-nine, but when I started lifting weights again, I added some mass which added the seven pounds. I also went Scuba Diving a great deal, it's so peaceful below the water, you wouldn't believe it."

"Dad, that's dangerous, I mean you don't know anything about diving, or do you?"

Rick smiled and showed her his patch, as RAID Certified Diver, "This is even good in Europe honey so if we ever go on a world cruise, I can dive anywhere."

They talked the entire way to San Diego, and then when they checked into the hotel where Shane was staying, Alexis noticed a tall good looking Marine just completing Check In.

"Dad, is that Mandy's son, I mean we're in San Diego and there are hundreds of Marines around here but he looks so familiar" she smiled

"If it's not he could be Shane's twin" Rick replied as he walked swiftly toward the young Marine.

"Excuse me, would you be Shane Reynolds by any chance?" Rick asked not knowing what to expect,

"Yes Sir, I am. How may I help you sir?" he said politely,

Rick broke out into a grin, and then introduced himself, "Well I'm Rick Castle and this is my daughter Alexis, friends of*"

"Excuse me for interrupting sir, I should have known from the way Mom talks about you, it's a pleasure to meet you Sir, and Miss, you are a very lovely young lady, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." As he shook each of their hands with a firm handshake,

"Shane, may I call you that?"

"Of course, Sir"

"Please relax, no Sirs or Miss, we are here to meet the Shane Reynolds son of my best friend Mandy and to enjoy a long weekend for as much time as you can spare. Let me first say Thank You for your service and sacrifice, we're proud of all our service men and women. Please call me Rick, *"

"And I'm Alexis, like Dad said no formalities, we just want to spend some time with you and your Mom. I haven't met her personally yet, but I owe her a debt of gratitude for taking care of this one", as she thumbs in Ricks direction, Shane breaks out in a huge smile. The first thing Alexis noticed was he was handsome, and the dimples came out when he smiled.

"Well she sent me a text, she's already checked in, so, maybe we could get settled then go for a coffee or soda, then if anyone is hungry, we can decide what to do for dinner," Shane smiled and Alexis seemed to hold on to his every word.

"That sounds great, your Mom has my number, so she can text me,"

"Or Shane can call me when things are settled", as Alexis reached for his phone entering her number into his phone, much to the young man's delight Both were blushing, but it was almost like their parent's chemistry from the moment they met.

"Yes, Let's do that Rick, I'll call Alexis, with your permission of course Sir, and Mom can call you when she's ready. I should be unpacked and changed in about twenty minutes Alexis, so I'll call you, I'm on the fifth floor across from Mom's room."

"It's settled then, I'll be ready in twenty minutes Shane and I can grab a coke while Dad and Mandy talk about us behind our backs" she laughed

"Great, it was a pleasure to meet you Sir, I mean Rick, and Alexis I'll see you in about twenty minutes, "

He turned almost like he was in the middle of a drill, so smartly and marched toward the elevator, as Rick looked down at Alexis. She hadn't taken her eye off of him since she first spotted him.

"Uh Hum, Dad's up here" he joked and saw the red creep into her face in a deep blush. "Only kidding sweetie, he's a real gentleman, looks like you both are off to a good start."

"Yeah, Dad, I think we are, he's, he's like a character in a movie, like the old Officer and a Gentleman, if he's anything like his Mom, he's the total package."

Rick looked on, "Whatever that means" but he knows his little girl is truly a woman now. Where had the time gone so fast.

**A/N This brings the timeline for Rick back EQUAL to the time Kate returned to the precinct. Assume she has been back approximately two weeks when this weekend is over and Alexis returns to school.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 11**

**Previously **

"_And I'm Alexis, like Dad said no formalities, we just want to spend some time with you and your Mom. I haven't met her personally yet, but I owe her a debt of gratitude for taking care of this one", as she thumbs in Ricks direction, Shane breaks out in a huge smile. The first thing Alexis noticed was he was handsome, and the dimples came out when he smiled._

"_Well she sent me a text, she's already checked in, so, maybe we could get settled then go for a coffee or soda, then if anyone is hungry, we can decide what to do for dinner," Shane smiled and Alexis seemed to hold on to his every word. _

******************************************************************************/

**12****th**** Precinct **

**Friday 6:15 AM, Second Week of Becketts Return**

Kate entered the precinct greeting the officers almost ready to leave for their day, midnight shifts were rough, on the body and family life, but there isn't an off and on switch for crime. It had been a good week, now that she had a full week back in the field with her team, and had made great efforts to apologize for her behavior.

She still needed to talk to Lanie, she had her letter in her purse, so maybe she would send it inter-office mail to her, then try to call her later. Paula had sent her an email acknowledging that she received her email and the scanned document of her letter to Rick that was attached, all she said was "**Good Luck, see what I can do, but again, it's not for you, just remember."**

Kate thought she was lucky Paula was willing to do as much as she was, considering how and why Rick left and now knowing that Paula was in love with him and Alexis as much as she was. She thought, honestly, she wouldn't be able to put someone else first if they had hurt Rick, well now that she was working with Doctor Burke, perhaps she could if it would bring him closure.

She had her large to go coffee in her hand, trying not to remember it was the same cup, same coffee that a certain writer had kept her supplied with, as she viewed the new entries on the Holloway murder board. Ryan had neatly added the alibi for the ex-spouse, they were on a cruise in the Bahama's and had been beginning two days before the victim was shot.

Well, one of her hypotheses was out the window, the alibi was not air tight, but water tight for the ex-spouse. Maybe the surveillance tapes would reveal more, the boys would be in shortly, she would catch up then. As she buried her head in paperwork, she caught a glimpse of Gates entering her office from the corner of her eye, "Great, now my day is complete she thought" as she sunk lower in her chair.

It was barely out of her thoughts when she heard "Detective Beckett, a moment please" come from the She-Beast office as she silently referred to her new boss.

"Yes Sir, be right there, Sir" she answered as politically correct as the hour of the day would allow her to do,

As soon as she made her way to the office, Gates looked up over her glasses, and said in her normal, (arrogant, and condescending) tone,

"Close the door and have a seat Detective,"

Kate's thoughts raced back, now what the hell was she on her pedestal about, nothing she could recall unless something happened last evening with the boys.

"Yes Sir, you wanted to see me Sir"

"Yes, when was the last time you spoke to your team about the Holloway case Detective?"

"Last evening before I left at 6:22 PM Sir, is there a problem? They had just received the surveillance tapes and were going to review them before they left for the evening. "

"Yes Detective, but nothing we can control, it seems your victim Mr. Holloway was a Confidential Informant for the FBI Special Task Force, unfortunately some of the Intel he passed along was traced back to him and he paid the price.

"I received a call from the District Director last evening, Agents had just left with the tapes, and information you and your team had gathered, and were assuming responsibility for the case, I'm sorry."

"Thank You Sir, it's where it belongs Sir, if they were acting on Intel he supplied, I'm sure this case would have spun us in several directions, so Thank You for letting me know Sir, I'll mark the case Transferred to Confidential Source."

"Exactly Detective, I don't have to tell you how fussy the Federal Agents are with their information, even when they didn't do a damn thing to collect it, so let's keep them out of here if we can. Thanks Detective, Dismissed"

Kate turned and left Gates office to see the boys waiting by her desk.

"She tell you Boss?" Ryan asked,

"Yes, she did Kevin, let's get the paperwork all collected and follow the routine to the letter, no need to piss anyone off because we missed something"

"Kate, you're not upset, the Feds stealing our case?" Javi asked,

"NO WAY on this one Javi, they would have jacked us around at every turn just to keep their sources clean, even if they were dead. They are welcome to this one" Kate said sincerely

"I started to call you last night, but Kevin wouldn't let me, told me it would keep till today and I'm glad, I didn't know."

"Thanks Kevin, you would have ruined a great bath and relaxation period had you called, the next case will be here so let's get this board put away,"

The boys looked at each other, this wasn't the Beckett they remembered, one who would have cussed, kicked and screamed about the Feds, she even did it when she lived with one. Something had happened to mellow Kate out, perhaps she was trying to turn over a new leaf after all.

Just as Kate returned to her desk, her desk phone rang, "Beckett" was her reply as always, and all she heard was a crying voice, "Kate, I'm sorry, so sorry, I know you went through Hell and I shouldn't have been so mean to you."

"Lanes, it's OK, really, stop crying, tell you what, let's do lunch today, I take it you got my letter"

"Yeah, and I'm going to smack you, you made me cry,"

Kate started laughing, her friend was back, maybe she could get through this mess after all,

"See you at lunch Lanes," as she hung up the phone, feeling much better than when she had walked into the precinct a few hours ago.

**Flashback Ricks Activities during Kate's stay in the Cabin.**

**20 Minutes Later**

**San Diego Hotel**

Alexis had never unpacked so quickly in her life; she spent a good 10 minutes in front of the mirror primping to make every detail just right. There was just something about Shane, he was so handsome, but it was more that physical, she was just drawn to him more than she ever had been to any other guy.

She wondered if Mandy had something to do with the housing arrangement, she was in the adjoining suite to hers, and Rick was in the one adjoining to Shane. Either Mandy wanted the logistics to reduce time away, or she had an inkling of the chemistry that would be ignited.

Damn, she forgot to ask, did he have a Girlfriend, because she wouldn't step in any other girl's circle, regardless of how she felt about the man. She knew how she felt when Ashley cheated on her, then the tramp had the gall to tell her she knew he had a girlfriend, she just wanted to see if she could hook him as she put it.

Her phone buzzed, and she answered,

"Hi Shane, you ready?"

"Hi Alexis, sure am, looks like Mom has done her thing again, I'm sorry but she just can't stop being Mom, she arranged the rooms so I'm next to your Dad, and you her, again I apologize"

"Don't be silly Shane, she probably had help from my Dad, I know what you mean about not stopping being a parent, but we're both so lucky to be loved so much. I don't mind it a bit, in fact I think it's sweet of them."

"Thanks Alexis, a lot of others wouldn't be so understanding, I'm glad you are. I know you are probably a lot like your Dad, so I have to ask this so I can manage my expectations tonight and the next few days. Are you seeing anyone, because I'm not, I mean, I don't want to step on any man's interest," he heard Alexis laugh gently on the phone,

"No Shane, no one, but I was struggling to bring the same topic up with you, if you had a girlfriend, we would still be friends, but I would know my boundaries" she could feel the redness creep up her neckline,

Shane smiled into the phone, and said "Great, now I will escort you down for a coke or coffee while Mom and Rick plot out our futures he laughed, be right there as he hung up the phone. He couldn't see the smile that almost broke Alexis face, wow, handsome, smart, and single, she was glad she decided to come for the weekend.

A light knocking on her door shook her from her daydream and wiped the smile off her face, as she answered the door,

"Hi Shane, you changed out of your uniform, but you still look great" was out of her mouth before she even knew it,

"Thanks Alexis, I only wear it when I have too, I enjoy the thanks for your service, and slaps on the back, even the occasional Oorah but not when I'm with family or close friends." His dimples were even more prominent now that Alexis was only a foot or so away from him.

"You look beautiful, you didn't need to change clothes, you'd make anything you wear look better" as they both blush.

Unknown to them, Rick and Mandy were peeking out the door observing Shane as he extended his arm to Alexis, and they walked arm in arm to the elevator. Shane had sent his Mom a text they would meet in the bar area when she and Rick were ready.

"Wow Rick, Alexis is beautiful, she looks so mature for her age, and I can tell Shane is really taken with her. I just hope she doesn't have a boyfriend, that would break my boy's heart I know for sure." Mandy worried,

"Well, no worries there, she had a boyfriend when she first came here, in fact I was a bit worried, but he pulled the I want to fish in another pond while he was still with her, and she caught him. Sent him packing, and to be honest, she really wasn't that upset. I think she said, "Dad, you know what it feels like, but I won't give him another chance to make me look foolish, he's history."

"What about Shane, should I be worried about my little girl getting her heart broke? I mean such a good-looking young man, with all that going for him he has to have his share of girls."

"No, he's been single since High School Prom, Janis wanted to get serious, and he told her that she was too young to be attached to a Marine, it would be better if they waited for a few years. Turns out he was right, she got pregnant by a high school friend of his 4 months later, so he's been single since.

He said it didn't bother him, but he was hurt, I know, well so do you what infidelity will do to a relationship. He doesn't know about Johnny; he must never know I wouldn't want him to think less of his Dad for a moments weakness."

"I understand, and I have no idea about what you are speaking of," Rick said with a smile,

She winked at him, "How long do you think we should hang back before we old folks go down to the bar area, I'm thinking at least a half hour"

"That sounds about right, any longer and I know Alexis would know that we were up to something, an oh get ready for the quiz about the location of the rooms. Just tell her the suites were less expensive, and were the only rooms that the hotel could guarantee we would all be on the same floor, our story so we have to stick to it" as he laughed,

Shane and Alexis had talked so freely, it seemed like they had known each other all their lives, even finishing sentences for the other. They both were happy their parents were talking, Shane confessed that he had really screwed up about 2 years ago and hurt his Mom terribly.

"What happened Shane, I can't picture anything you could do to hurt your Mom, you two are as close as Daddy and I, or at least you seem to be.

"Yes, we are Alexis, but I lost my Dad when I was six, Mom raised me all by herself, well with the help of the guys in Dad's Company in the Marines. It seemed like I had a squad of Dads to choose from whenever I needed one, they were all great to us.

Well about two years ago, Mom started getting interested in one of Dad's old friends, he had since retired from the Corp, and lost his wife almost 3 years earlier so there was no reason for them not to get close, well except me.

I screwed up, and threw a fit, I was just out of Boot Camp, Dad's memory so fresh in my mind, so Mom backed off. It hurt her badly as well as Gary. He was a lot like Dad, maybe that's why, it bothered me so, but Mom had been single for 12 years, sacrificed everything for me, and I cost her a chance to be happy.

I didn't get a chance to make it right before Gary moved, and we lost touch with him, and I cost Mom the opportunity to possibly be happy again, it wasn't my decision to make but Mom sacrificed her happiness to keep this spoiled brat of a child happy.

I would do anything to make it right, and I'm still trying to locate him, on the DL of course. It's probably too late except for me to say I'm sorry."

Shane almost had tears in his eyes when he finished, and she didn't know what possessed her to take his hand in hers, and kiss his cheek as she whispered, "She forgave you Shane, forgive yourself, it'll work out if it's meant to be, at least that's what Dad always says. He's usually right but don't tell him I said that, his head is big enough" she smiled.

Shane smiled, and held her hand firmly, as he looked her in the eyes and kissed her ever so gently on her lips.

"Forgive me Alexis, that was so forward, I'm usually not tha*"

He was interrupted with Alexis returning the kiss, "Don't apologize if you hadn't kissed me, I would have kissed you" and the redness came out on both.

"You're special, you know that don't you? Mom and I talked when she first started talking to Rick, I kind of check to be sure she's not getting scammed, then she told me about you and all you did for your Dad, I mean that's really something." Shane noticed his Mom out of the corner of his eye, and moved ever so slightly to his own side of the booth, "Parent Alert" is all he said.

Alexis smiled, she couldn't help it, she didn't care she just couldn't stop looking at him.

"Hey you two, have you been a gentleman Shane?" Mandy asked, as Alexis slid out of the booth, Mandy added "Come here Sweetie, I owe you a hug a huge one, it's so good to see you and you're even prettier than you were on those calls."

"He's been a complete gentleman Mandy; you should be proud of him. He can carry a conversation on anything from World Peace to how to stimulate the economy," Alexis laughed.

"Well it's easy when you're talking to a smart and beautiful young lady, rarely do you find the two together and I'm sure Alexis is going to take Stanford by storm." Alexis blushed as Shane reached over and gently took her hand to escort her back into the booth. He didn't let go, even after she was comfortably back in her seat.

Rick winked at Mandy, and asked "Shane your Mom said you were only here for the weekend, any special reason for the trip?"

"Yes Sir, I mean Rick, I have been transferred to Quantico, and this is an awards banquet and dance to celebrate our success."

"He's being humble, he finished first in his class for both field and academic topics and exercises so he jumped in rank. Quantico is so far away but it's better than some foreign port." Mandy said with the pride of a mother in her voice and tear in her eye.

"How long can you stay Shane; I mean do you have other obligations or just the banquet and dance?" Alexis asked.

"I have to be in Quantico at 06:00 or 6:00 AM on Wednesday so I have till Tuesday to stay. The banquet is Friday, and the dance is Saturday, I wasn't going to the dance but, eh well, Alexis would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the dance Saturday." He got it out but was as red as the bottle of ketchup on a server's tray.

Alexis looked up, "I'll have to go shopping, but Yes, I would love to, thank you for asking me"

Mandy eased the situation, "Oh Sweetie, I got all A's in shopping we can hit the stores tomorrow if you wouldn't mind me coming along. I'm sure your Dad and Shane will have somethings to talk about as she smiled, and Shane had a look of panic in his eyes.

"Daddy, if you do anything like you usually do, I swear I will call Patterson with all of your plot lines you have stored" Alexis is glaring at her Dad.

Rick swallows hard, as Shane holds Alexis hand just a bit tighter and Mandy laughed, seeing how this young lady could stand her own, even with her Dad.

"I think it's time to eat," was all that Rick could say as they filed out to the restaurant, the young ones still holding hands as their parents looked into each other's eyes and smiled, yeah this could be something special, let them work it out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 12**

**Previously **

"_I have to be in Quantico at 06:00 or 6:00 AM on Wednesday so I have till Tuesday to stay. The banquet is Friday, and the dance is Saturday, I wasn't going to the dance but, eh well, Alexis would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the dance Saturday." He got it out but was as red as the bottle of ketchup on a server's tray._

_Alexis looked up, "I'll have to go shopping, but Yes, I would love to, thank you for asking me"_

_************************************************************************************/_

**San Diego CA**

**Later Same Evening**

Later that Evening, after a very pleasant dinner, Alexis and Shane excused themselves to step out for a few hours. Shane took her to see the USS Midway Museum, as he spoke of his love of the Marines, his duty for his country, and then about his Dad, as much as he could remember. He was a legend at Paris Island, but to Shane he was always just Dad.

Alexis took his hand and wouldn't let go, as he spoke of his childhood without his Dad, how hard his Mom had worked, and then when his high school girlfriend and he attended the prom. She wanted to get serious, he resisted, they broke up and four months later he heard on a trip home his good friend Richie was going to be a Dad, but the mother of the child almost broke his heart, it was his girl friend all through High School, Janis Lekberg.

A tear was in his eye when he spoke of the hurt, the betrayal, and all the time she had been writing him in Basic she was out with his best friend. If she had just left things as Broken Up, it would have hurt, but he won't have felt betrayed.

Alexis stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently, "I know the feeling Shane. It happened to me as well". She relayed the story about Ashley, even including the severed head trick her Dad wanted to pull, but how he had scared him with the vintage gun. All the time her Dad was going through his own hell with Kate, her various boyfriends and how he could never be enough. She never knew it at home, he was always her rock, nothing ever seemed to hurt or bother him.

That's what scared her, hurt her and made her so angry that he would be reduced into the drinking machine, actually crying tears over a woman that didn't care if he existed. As they were talking Shane slipped his arm around Alexis waist, and she reached up with her hand and held the hand on the arm wrapped around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and felt safer than she had in a long time.

"Alexis, this may sound stupid, but I really hope you don't want to see anyone when you go back to school, I mean you hardly know me, but*"

Once again, he was interrupted with the kiss from Alexis, this time much deeper. "I know, I don't want you to see other girls either, so think if you say yes, we both have gone through unfaithfulness so if you want to wait, OK. Let's be sure, I know I am but if you nee*"

This time it was Alexis who was interrupted with his kiss, so soft, so tender yet so full of love, "I don't need or want anymore time, if that's what you were going to say. I want to warn you, the Marines aren't always so easy to deal with, and as much as I would love to call in sick, when I get orders I have to go, it doesn't mean I love my job more than you but I have a duty."

"You can get Skype calls most places can't you," Alexis asked

"Oh yeah unless we are in a restricted area, but those times don't last for long, so yes, Skype calls are what Mom and I do most."

"Good because when I have to leave you expect me to Skype you almost every night*"

"If I don't beat you to it," Shane kisses her again, and then looks deep into those blue eyes she had inherited from her Dad, placing his forehead, to hers, "People are going to say you are nuts going with a Jarhead you just met" he sighed

"Well, in the first place I really don't care what most people say or think, if I did my Dad's escapades would have driven me into therapy, and secondly maybe it was the first time I saw you in person, BUT I have talked about you so much with your Mom and my Dad, and I felt almost like I knew you before I came here.

I also know and have read that once you find someone special, hang on tight and don't let go, if you don't you may never have that chance again, so Shane, get ready I'm holding on as tight as I can." She sealed it with a sweet kiss,

"Well, I guess the next question is how much, or do we tell Mom and Rick, I mean I know Mom will be fine with it, she's a bigger romantic than anyone I know, but I'm not so sure about Rick, I mean he's your Dad, and to him you're his little girl."

"What would you like to do, Shane? Knowing my Dad, he will be thrilled, and not just because you are Mandy's son, but you'll be half way across the planet, and he knows I will be faithful so he won't have to worry about the crazy west coast guys. Besides all we are saying is that we aren't seeing other people, we'll let time take its course for the next steps, that is if you want to"

Shane tilts her head gently up to face his, "On my word I want to, I swear I never have felt this way before, and you're right, we are just promising to save ourselves for each other, I like that so much. Can I do this?" He fumbles with a chain from around his neck, on it is a beautiful ring with US MARINES around the stone, a beautiful sapphire, and inscribed Semper Fi, and the year, dated two years ago.

"Shane what is this, it's beautiful, and the work on the sides, showing iconic scenes, when did you get this, I see the date of two years ago." Alexis barely gets out, as her eyes begin to pool with tears,

"It was my graduation from Boot Camp ring, I lost some weight since then, so I didn't want to change anything about it or the memory so I wear it on a chain next to my dog tags. I'd like for you to wear it now, that is if you want to"

She reached up and pulled him into her kiss, "Yes, I would love to wear it, I can think of you no matter how far apart we are, you'll always be that close to my heart" as he slips it gently over her head and helps her to adjust the chain, the ring will be exactly over her heart.

They walked back to the hotel, lost in love, without ever saying the L word, but both felt like a missing part of them had just been found and put back in place. As they entered the hotel, they saw Mandy and Rick sitting at the lounge, "Want to get this over with Alexis asked Shane?"

"Let's do it" as he held her hand just a bit tighter, as they made their way to the lounge.

Rick spotted them both and whispered something to Mandy, then said as they walked up, "So what's new with you two?"

"Not much Daddy, just that, well Shane and I have agreed not to see other people, I guess you could call us a couple and before you say anything I know it'll be long distance but he has commitments to the Government, and I to school, so it's just a promise we will only date each other" as she pulls out the ring around her neck.

Mandy crossed the room and pulled Alexis into a tight hug, "Oh sweetie, I knew from the first moment I saw you my son would just adore you, and I was right, I'm happy for you both. I know you both know this will be tough, but you two can get through anything, just talk, forgive, and then move on, don't hold grudges, Oh Gosh hand me a Kleenex "

Rick just stood, shook Shane's hand and pulled him into a man hug whispering, "I'll kill you if you ever hurt my little girl" then pulled away with the same smile as he had when he hugged him.

"Understood Sir" was all that Shane whispered in return.

Rick then turned to his pumpkin, hugged her and said, "Well if you're happy that's all I need, just take care of each other, and remember, if this fire you feel tonight starts to fade, tell each other the truth, lies will only destroy you." He looked into the distance, and everyone understood exactly where his thoughts were at that moment.

Mandy and he bought a round of drinks, Virgin Pina Coladas for both Shane and Alexis, since he didn't drink, and Alexis was not of age. They excused themselves as the music started back up to the beautiful dockside deck where they could hear each other talk.

"Talk to me Rick, tell me what's you're thinking and forget the guy is my son, just tell what's on your mind." Mandy was good at calling him out,

"Well I know Alexis seems so mature, but she's still only 17, I like Shane, and I know Alexis doesn't act like this with just anyone, so that bug must have bitten them both. I've always told her, trust your heart, listen to your heart, and now that she has, well I guess I just have to realize, she really is going to leave me, sooner than I hoped."

"That was honest Rick, but remember what they said, it's just a promise that they won't date others, it's not an engagement or marriage, although knowing my son the way I do, I have never seen him look at someone with such love in his eyes. I know he loves her Rick, and they'll work it out, whatever happens, it'll all work out."

"I don't ever want to be the Mr. Blaine in my daughter's life, like Kyra's mother, Mrs. Blaine sabotaged what we had, for over three years, thinking back I still wonder would we have made it, or perhaps Kyra was right to leave me." Rick said sadly,

"WHAT, I never want to hear that crap come out of your mouth again," Mandy wasn't holding back, "You or I will NOT do anything but support our kids, and insure we do everything we can to make sure they are happy, that's what real parents do Rick.

As for what could have or should have, neither of us have a time machine so we'll never know, so all we can do is our best, right here, right now with what we have"

Rick looked up and smiled, "yep Alexis is going to have a fun Mother in Law if it goes that far, can't wait until the first time someone calls you granny" as he ducked with a cushion whizzed by his head.

The remainder of the time was gone before anyone knew, Alexis had bonded deeper with Mandy over the shopping trip, and looked like at least twenty-year-old model for the dance. Shane was spotless in his Dress Blues, and had also received an additional award that even he was surprised with. Alexis was so very proud of her beau, and he couldn't see anyone but her.

The goodbyes were more painful than he could ever recall, first Rick, then his Mom, then they left him and Alexis with some privacy, and it was clear that the young woman had been crying when she opened the door, one final kiss for Mom, then Alexis, a salute to Rick and he turned and was on his way before Alexis stopped him,

"Here's something I want you to know I will be wearing with your ring, I made a copy of it for you, your Mom, and for Dad I had it put on a plaque, open it when you're away from here," she kissed him then turned to hide her tears, as he once again saluted Rick, this time tears falling from his eyes and he was gone.

Mandy finally opened her necklace, on it was a charm with this beautiful prayer, with the American Flag furled in the background, it read,

_**Give me the greatness of heart to see**_

_**The differences between duty and his love for me**_

_**Give me understanding that I may know**_

_**When duty calls him, he must go**_

_**Give me a task to do each day **_

_**To fill the time when he's away**_

_**And Lord when he's in a foreign land **_

_**Keep him safe in your loving hand**_

_**And when duty is on the field**_

_**Please protect him and be his shield**_

_**And Lord when deployment is so long **_

_**Please stay with me and keep **_

_**Me strong,**_

**Amen**

She walked over and just held Alexis, tears streaming down both their faces, not saying a word, but knowing just how much the young man meant to them all.

"Thanks Alexis, I know this will really touch Shane. He asked me last night when I knew that his Dad was the one, I told him the truth, the moment I saw him. If I'm not wrong, it might be the same for you two. I know he loves you more than anything in this world.

Before he met you all he would talk about was what he was going to do when he re-upped, last night he sat with College Entrance books to investigate what degree programs were available for him while he was still in the military. Don't say anything, he wants you to be proud of him"

"God Mandy, doesn't he know just how proud I am of him just as he is, such a big heart, and I know he loves me, no one has to say it, he just wraps it all around you and takes care of you. I'm going to go crazy missing him, thank God for Skype, I can only imagine the hell you went through waiting for a letter, or maybe an email.

Mandy, I could ask Dad, but woman to woman did you feel like your heart was just going to break into pieces when you missed Shane's Dad, I've never felt this before, is it normal?"

"It's normal Sweetie, it's just love, I know you love him but you both are smart to get education and the military behind you before the next steps happen, and I know they will, he's never been this way about anyone either.

Mandy and Rick talked for awhile as Alexis packed, cried, and packed some more, till finally she was ready to head back to Stanford. It was going to be a long few months till she saw her Marine again, as she twirled the ring in her fingers, kissing it gently before tucking it safely in her clothes,

TBC

**A/N The prayer Alexis had lasered onto a charm is available at et no space sy dot com or you can do an internet search, no copyright infringement intended.**

**We are also at the end of the SPLIT TIME FRAME, once Alexis returns to Stanford, next chapter there will be a two-week time jump to bring Kate, Rick, Mandy and Alexis all into the same time plane, thanks for sticking with the split story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 13**

**Previously **

_The goodbyes were more painful than he could ever recall, first Rick, then his Mom, then they left him and Alexis with some privacy, and it was clear that the young woman had been crying when she opened the door, one final kiss for Mom, then Alexis, a salute to Rick and he turned and was on his way before Alexis stopped him,_

"_Here's something I want you to know I will be wearing with your ring, I made a copy of it for you, your Mom, and for Dad I had it put on a plaque, open it when you're away from here," she kissed him then turned to hide her tears, as he once again saluted Rick, this time tears falling from his eyes and he was gone. _

********************************************************************************/

**Rick's Car **

**Two Hours Later **

**Approaching Stanford University **

Rick was sad to leave Mandy, she was his Best Friend, but if things continued on the current course, as they both hoped, he would be seeing her at many family occasions in a few years. Mandy and he discussed the probabilities of Shane and Alexis staying together, and if they didn't, they had a plan to protect their own friendship. Mandy loved her son on equal to the depth that Rick loved his little girl, but they both realized the friendship between them was also something very special. Neither could picture their lives without the other in it, so it was best to hope and pray for the best, but have a plan in case young love was indeed fickle.

Alexis sat in the passenger seat, with her ear pods in crying, softly, then sniffling then looking out the window and crying more. Finally, after an hour or so she looked over with red eyes,

"I'm sorry Daddy, I know this is an awful trip for you, but I just miss him so much, everywhere I look I see him, his smile, his expressions, the raise of his eyebrows, I didn't know I could feel this good and this awful at the same time. I don't know what's wrong with me"

"I Do Sweetie, and it's very common, it happens every time a woman finds a man who is her matching part, they just click, and it doesn't matter how long or how short they know each other, Real Love knows it when it happens.

Most are lucky if it comes around once in their lives. Love can make you feel like you can touch the sky, and you can miss someone so much there is actual physical pain, at least there was for me"

"You aren't talking about Mom are you, was it Kyra? I'm sorry Daddy I know that's tough for you to talk about."

"No, it's OK, we can talk about it. Yeah honey it was Kyra, we were together for three years but like you and Shane, it was something special the day we met. In fact, you two remind me how we were then, so that's how I know how your heart feels."

"You aren't upset Daddy, I mean all the talks we used to, well I used to get every time I thought I liked some new boy, what's different about Shane and me, do you see something I don't."

"Oh, I think you see it, maybe you're afraid of it, but I know you see it Sweetie. It's Love, and yes, I see the way he looks at you, and you him, like there's no one else in the world, just the way it's supposed to be.

Am I upset, well I feel like I got this old too damn fast, but I look at my daughter, and see the happiness she sees in a man, not her Daddy, but her soulmate, and no Baby I'm not upset. I'm just so happy for you and want it to last forever if it's meant to be."

"Thanks Daddy, you know you'll always be my go-to guy, don't you?"

"Thanks Sweetie, for a while longer, but if I'm any judge of emotions, that job will go to a handsome young Marine someday, not tomorrow, not next month, but someday. By the way Mandy is over the moon with you and Shane, she just loves you to death. Her quote was, "She's better than anyone I could have picked out of a catalog for my son, she's perfect".

"Well She's pretty special too, I mean I really got to know her when we shopped for the dress for the dance. She told me she always dreaded the day, her son would love a different woman more than he did her, but she was OK with it now, we cried, we hugged, and she was just so sweet."

"Yes, she is Baby, she's had it tough but always goes out of her way, just like she did with me to help strangers. I just wish she could find someone that could crack that shell, I mean Johnny even told her he wanted her to be happy, but she just won't let her heart love again, well in that way."

"Daddy, if I tell you something, you have to promise to never, I mean never tell Mandy, OK?" Alexis wrinkled her brow and nose, meaning this was something very serious, one of her tells since she was little.

"Wow both the nose and brow wrinkle, of course, with one caveat, as long as it's not a health-related issue for anyone she loves, Deal?"

"Deal, Well Shane and I were talking and I guess two years ago Mandy had began to feel something for an old friend of his Dad's, the gentleman was retired and had been a widower for three years, but Shane said it was right after boot camp and his Dad's memories were so fresh, he pitched a fit as he put it.

Long story short, the man moved and they lost track of him, Shane's been looking for him on the DL, ever since, even just to apologize. We talked about you and Kate, and how ultimately, I had no voice in your decision.

If she ever said she was sorry, and you wanted to pursue something, even if I didn't like it, Shane told me never to say anything. He was so sorry that he messed his Mom's second chance for happiness up.

So, Daddy, I don't know what's going to happen, but just know, Shane and I talked a lot, I didn't just give in, but he held me and explained how would we feel if others voiced something that would keep us apart.

He's right, I want the freedom to live my life, and I have to respect you to do the same, you did your job as a Dad, a darn good job Daddy, I love you. I may not like it, but just know, do what your heart tells you to do, and I'll do the same, OK?"

Alexis looked over at her Dad, he was unusually quiet, then the tell as he wiped his eye as if something had gotten in it, she knew it was a tear, finally he spoke,

"You know Alexis, Shane is more mature than I gave him credit for, he's right Baby. I don't know what's going to happen once I do go back to New York, but whatever happens, I'm glad I have your support.

I would never enter into anything that would cause you hurt. Oh, by the way I have to go home for the final edits, and publicity shots for Gina then pick the launch city for Lost Heat, I'm thinking of Seattle, or Portland, what do you think?"

"I think you're still running from Kate, or her memories. You've never had a book launch anywhere but New York, why would you change now?"

Rick looked over, he didn't see his little girl, he saw a grown woman with wisdom far beyond her young years.

"OK, you're right, so you think I should stick to my routine, and hold it there, that means Paula would invite the 12th and well, I'm not sure I'm ready to face them, alone anyway."

"OK Daddy, Shane's at Quantico, and Mandy would fly anywhere to see him, why don't we plan a family weekend in New York, when Shane can get a weekend pass, I can fly home and Mandy can join you for support"

"That sounds great Baby, can you allow me to do something for you and Shane, I mean ask him first, I'd like to find the man he has been looking for, just to close the chapter for Shane.

Who knows, it might even work out for Mandy as well. I can have our Agency do the search and keep it confidential. If Shane could supply his full name and any numbers like Serial Number or Social it would certainly speed up the process, what do you say?"

"I'll ask him Daddy, but PLEASE wait for his OK?" Alexis gives him the look,

"I will baby, well we're here. Let me help you get these to your room, then I'll be off, I think I'm going back to New York tomorrow, I just have to check out of the Cottage, and pack up the few things I need to ship back. "

"Remember Daddy, Mandy and I are on Speed Dial, plus look at how good you look, half of New York won't recognize you, in fact have some fun, put in your contacts and see if anyone stops you on the street" Alexis finally smiled.

"Sweetie, when is Shane going to call you, I just don't want to block his time,"

"Tonight around 11:30 when he gets into Reagan National Airport, I just hope I won't cry every time I have to hang up, but I'll ask him about the man he is looking for. Daddy, thanks for this trip, I never knew how much it would change my life, and most of all, Thanks for fighting to get back to me, I'm so proud of you, Love you Daddy"

Rick started to help her with her bags, but she hugged him and said quietly "I got this", as the tears start in the corner of her eye, so he kissed her fore head, and said, "Love you Baby, Always have, Always will, Talk to you soon," then he drove away as she managed a feeble wave. Rick got around the corner before he had to stop and clear his eyes, Damn Allergies.

**12****th**** Precinct **

**Friday 11:45 AM, Second Week of Becketts Return**

Kate was hurrying so she could be ready for lunch with Lanie, so engrossed she didn't hear the ding of the elevator, or see the ME as walked to her desk, till she looked up and there was her best friend, fighting tears.

Kate stood up, "Lanie it's so good to see you again, you ready to get out of here for lunch?"

Lanie had pulled her into a hug, leaned back and just shook her head, "Let's get out of here, I need to talk to my friend." They were out of the Precinct and at the new Sandwich shop a few doors down from Remy's, wanting a quieter place to talk in a matter of minutes.

"Lanes, I'm glad you called me, I was worried, that like so many I had crossed a line of no return with you. The letter is an assignment from Dr. Burke, yeah, I'm in therapy now, I know I know, but I want you to know that the letters I wrote were from the heart."

"Letters? Kate, did you write more than one, but it was a doozy. I'm still gonna smack you, I broke down and cried over a John Doe, Perlmutter thought I had lost it." She smiled

"Yes Lanes, Dr. Burke had me write one for you and the boys, I already talked to them, then one for Castle, and one for Alexis. I wrote Rick's letter, scanned it and sent it to Paula, just in case Rick contacts her, she promised to send it, after a giving me a royal ass chewing that was well deserved. I left a lame voice mail on his land line, but who knows if he'll ever hear it or read the letter, at least I felt better.

"You wrote one for Alexis as well, I bet that was a tough one, I mean I let you have it pretty good, I'm sorry but I saw her cry for weeks, and I felt so helpless."

"Don't apologize Lanes, I needed and deserved everything you said, I had never thought about the big picture, about how many more people would be hurt. Hell, I wasn't even thinking that Rick was hurting, I mean I missed him, but well there I go again, I fucked up, plain and simple.

"Proud of you Kate, I know that it's tough, but Girlfriend I think you are in a much better place now,"

"Thanks, Lanie, funny what realizing just how much you love someone will impact you once you get all the bullshit excuses out of the way. I wrote Rick's letter and cried through a box of Kleenex, threw a glass of wine against the wall, and then cried some more. I'll never know why he didn't tell me to go to hell years ago."

"You haven't figured that out yet or aren't you willing to accept it yet?" Lanie pressed, she wasn't getting away with half-truths,

"Look Lanes, I told Rick in the letter and I meant it, I would walk away from everything, Mom's case, the force, everything that had been so important, just to be with him so yes, I know what I want, I know what I would do, and now I can only pray I'm not too late.

You were always telling me that there were tons of other women who would die for what I had. Too bad, I was the one that almost had to die to realize just how much truth those words held."

"Have you heard anything since you've been back, I mean it's been two weeks, plus the three months that you were at the cabin, surely he had to surface somewhere, I mean he's rich but could he survive that long without coming up and leaving a trail.

"Lanie, if you get tired of the bodies, you could help Espo out with the logic of cases, Kate smiled, Yeah I've ran every alias he has ever used, even some I saw when I stayed with him, but nothing, not a trace.

His cell phones are burners he throws away every few weeks, and even Alexis has had minimal use on her credit cards. She did have a large purchase last week at a dress shop in San Diego, strange cause it's a little far from Stanford to just go shopping."

"A dress shop, San Diego, Hell Kate, didn't you see in the papers where there was a big to do for the Marines held last Friday and Saturday in San Diego for outstanding achievements. I bet there was a ton of pictures as well."

"Well, I may look into it, but really I don't want to push too hard, if Alexis gets my letter, I'll know since she has to sign for delivery. I'll check out the dress shop and the Marine event but please Lanes, lets just keep this between us. I know Javi is your man, but I swear, how he ever got a clearance in the service with the way he runs his mouth still amazes me."

Lanie laughs, "trust me Girl Friend, he knows not to leak my secrets or I have my own way to remove his security clearance, I own sharp objects, I'd love to stay but I have to get back and you don't want to piss off Gates so, call me soon"

"Sure Thing, and Lanie … Thanks"

Lanie just pulled her into a hug, "Of course"


	14. Chapter 14

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 14**

**Previously **

"_Remember Daddy, Mandy and I are on Speed Dial, plus look at how good you look, half of New York won't recognize you, in fact have some fun, put in your contacts and see if anyone stops you on the street" Alexis finally smiled._

"_Sweetie, when is Shane going to call you, I just don't want to block his time,"_

"_Tonight around 11:30 when he gets into Reagan National Airport, I just hope I won't cry every time I have to hang up, but I'll ask him about the man he is looking for. Daddy, thanks for this trip, I never knew how much it would change my life, and most of all, Thanks for fighting to get back to me, I'm so proud of you, Love you Daddy"_

*****************************************************************************/

**12****th**** Precinct **

**Friday 1:45 PM, Second Week of Becketts Return**

Kate had returned from lunch feeling much better, her friend, her best friend had forgiven her, well with one condition, she never wrote her another letter. Lanie tried to come off as the tough, in your face broad, but inside she was a sweetheart. The hurt Alexis felt impacted her more than she wanted to let on, seeing her go through the same type of grief that she had shared with Kate some years ago, struck a nerve with her.

Kate now understood that like all things in life, no matter what we do, where we go, we never do it alone. Every thing done has an impact on someone, either good or bad, in this case Lanie felt Kate's pain all over again as well as feeling hopeless to help Alexis, a terrible spot to be put into.

Kate noticed when Gates looked up at the clock as she returned to her desk a full 8 minutes before her one-hour lunch period was over. She was determined not to give the new Captain one reason to speak badly about her or the boys, no matter how she felt about the pencil pushing lady now occupying Roy's office.

She would never be good enough to replace Roy, hell she wouldn't have made it as his secretary more than a week before he fired her ass. She silently hoped that the Intel she received from her contact at One PP was accurate, this was a stop-over for Gates till the new Deputy Commissioner was named. Rumor had it, she had the position, she just needed to wait for the timing to be right.

Lanie had stirred her interest of the big social event that had occurred last week at the Marine Honor Ceremony in San Diego. Why would Alexis need a dress from such an expensive boutique, it wasn't unusual, she was from wealth, but the timing could be something that needed further investigation, I mean for the safety of Alexis. Someone could have abducted her and be using her credit cards, (sure Kate, any excuse you need to justify your actions she thought to herself), just look into the event and keep your thoughts in control.

Kate pulled out the file on Castle, and intermixed it with active cases just in case Gates decided to snoop as she just so happened to wind up near her desk. Kindergarten Cop came to mind, and brought a smile to her face, just imagining Gates saying "It's not a too moor" rather than Arnold.

She found the transaction on the credit card printout, a dress, shoes, purse, and a head dressing, for a total of, WHAT? She spent $27,000 dollars on that, hell that was about half of Kate's annual salary when she first made detective. She knew Rick was rich, and although not spoiled, Alexis never wanted for anything.

She ran a background check on the store, it was upscale, catered to the elite, and prided itself on the client list of who's who. Next, she did a search for United States Marines Dinner San Diego, and got a hit, with a link to a complete article and pictures. When she clicked on the link the article explained the purpose of the dinner, which she skimmed until she saw the pictures.

There on the page was Alexis, she looked like she was at least 21 years old, and on her arm was a very handsome young Marine Sargent. As she zoomed on the pictures, she could tell that the couple were smitten with each other. In every picture taken, except for the one they posed for, they weren't even aware that anyone else was around. What was that song from the 80's again, oh yeah Lost In Your Eyes, would have been the perfect caption for any of those pictures.

As Kate read the article, it described the young man to be Sargent Shane J Reynolds, of Palo Alto California, son of the Late Sargent Johnny E and Mandy E Reynolds, his Dad dying in action as a decorated hero when he was six years old. It described the young lady as Alexis Marie Castle, son of Actress Meredith Castle Genera, former wife of New York Best Selling Author and Philanthropist Richard E Castle.

Kate wondered, as protective as Rick was of Alexis, he was sure to be close by, unless his need to recover from the hurt caused by her outweighed that need, highly unlikely. She researched the hotels in the San Diego area, and found one who had Reynolds listed as staying during that time frame. In fact, there were four rooms that were paid for by the same card, Alexis Castle, Amanda Reynolds, Shane Reynolds and a Richard Griffin, then it hit her, Son of a Bitch, Gina knew all along, and so did Paula.

He had used Gina's birth name for a new alias. Now that she knew who he was pretending to be, what should she do with that information. He had gone to lengths much greater than he ever had before to disguise himself and his movements. Would he be glad if she tracked him down to apologize, or would it be like throwing gasoline of a raging fire?

**FLASHBACK (This is the actual first week Kate returned to work)**

**Stanford University**

**Outside Alexis Dorm Room**

**11:25 PM Tuesday EST, **

Alexis is sitting outside her dorm room with her phone, fully charged, waiting for it to ring from her special young Marine. At exactly 11:27 PM EST, 8:27 PM Local time, the Skype bubble lit up and her phone pinged, she quickly wiped a tear from her eye, and answered,

"Hi Shane, how do you feel, tired I bet" as she started off safely, just in case the fire that was so hot a few hours before might have waned,

"Hi Baby, I'm tired, but more than that, I am so lonely. God, I never knew I could miss anyone like this, it's almost like my heart is physically hurting. That probably sounds stupid"

"No Sweetie, not at all, I felt the same way, still feel it, but I have your face and I can hear your voice, so I have to get used to this, I'm not going anywhere, unless you*"

"You're not going anywhere Alexis, just remember that, OK, I mean as long as you want to be with me, I think, hell I know I love you, I never felt this way about anyone, so I know it's love."

"I love you too Shane, Daddy and I talked on the way home and he was the first to say it, he said I may be afraid, but to let you love me, and to give you all my love, and it would be an experience neither of us would ever forget.

It was hard for Dad to talk, his first love allowed her mother to break them up after three years, but he said we reminded him of them when they first met. He also said your Mom and he would do nothing but support us both, regardless of what others thought, even if it was too fast to outsiders. He told me the first time he saw Kyra, he fell in love, just with a look, even before they said a word, so he totally gets it."

"Whew, I'm so very glad to hear that Alexis, I really like your Dad but he scared the Hell out of me when we first met."

"When Shane, I was actually proud of him, he usually got all protective and fluffed his feathers up, trying to intimidate my dates."

"Remember when he shook my hand and pulled me into a Bro Hug, he whispered, "You hurt my little girl, I'll kill you" then had the same smile he did when the handshake began. He was serious I know."

Alexis laughed, as a tear came to her eye, "Sweetie, he likes you, but to him, well all my life it's just been him and me. Well till Kate came in briefly, but it was really still just us, and I know he would do anything to make me happy, I'm Daddy's Girl, probably always will be, but I love you so much, it's different, but I know it's love. I listened to all the love songs as Daddy drove back to Campus, and for the first time, the lyrics all made sense."

Shane smiled, so wide his dimples actually shown on the small Skype screen, "I sat on the plane, listening to the same, and you're right, for the first time I understood the lyrics. I wanted to tell you I loved you before I left, but I was afraid you would think I was rushing you, and push me away.

I can take a lot of things but Alexis, now that I found you, I don't think I could take you leaving me, so I'm in this, really in this. I don't know how long it will take me to complete this obligation and finish my degree, knowing Mom she told you my plans already, he laughed, but that's OK. I want to be able to sit down with you and plan a future, our future if that's what you see as well."

"Shane are you saying what I think you are, because if you are, I'm in this, all the way, I know it's early and you're right we both need to complete some things, but I promise you, when the time is right, if you still feel the same, when you ask, you will get a huge YES and a kiss." Tears come to her eyes,

"I'm sorry Baby, I made you cry, I didn't mean to," Shane said with concern all over his face,

"Well, love one thing you are going to have to learn, I cry when I'm happy a lot more than I do when I'm sad, and these are happy tears. I know you are worried about your Mom, so I want you to know, I love Mandy, if she wanted to live with us, I would be fine with it. I don't want her or Dad to be lonely."

"Thanks Alexis, that's sweet, but knowing Mom and Rick, neither would come, but I love you for thinking of Mom, she really loves you too."

"Well, I told Dad, in confidence about Gary, and he wanted to help, IF you agree. Dad has a Private Investigation Company he opened on a lark, but he's quite good, and could conduct a confidential search if you could supply some more information. He swore nothing would be public, and if he found him, he would turn it over to you to do as you wish.

I told him to stay out of it unless you agreed. He reminded me that Mandy was his best friend, and if there were a remote possibility, she could find another chapter in her life to bring her happiness he would do whatever he could to help."

"Really, your Dad's a PI as well as all the other things he does? WOW, you know I'll email you Gary's information so you can forward it to Rick. His full name was Sgt. Gary W Porta. I guess the first step is to find him, if he's still alive, then we can review our options OK, will you help me?"

"Of course, we're in this together, right, Sweetie do you realize its midnight,"

"That's not too late Alexis, I thought it was later," he yawned

"No Shane, Midnight here, it's three AM where you are, I hate to be the one, but Sweetie, you have three hours to report, grab a nap and know I love you."

"OK Alexis, I miss you, and I love you too, I'll call tomo, I mean later today, Sweet Dreams"

"Sweet Dreams to you Shane, talk to you soon, love you" she then disconnected the call knowing he wouldn't. She thought about her Dad's conversation early on, how Mandy had started ending calls with Sweet Dreams, that's where Shane must have picked it up from.

**FLASHBACK (This is the actual first week Kate returned to work)**

**JFK Airport**

**09:17 AM Wednesday EST, **

Rick landed 10 minutes early, his plan after talking to Alexis was to wear his contact lenses and stay at the Four Seasons, arraigning meetings with Paula and Gina there, and visiting Black Pawn for the publicity shots. He sent two texts to Mandy and Alexis letting them know he arrived safely,

Alexis responded first; Be careful and have fun Daddy, just having breakfast, Shane says it's  
YES to finding Gary, sent you the info to your RCE email account, talk to you soon, Love and Hugs with a bunch of emoji's.

Mandy's was almost a minute later; Glad you had a safe flight, here if you need me, anytime, call me when you can, Miss you dear friend, more than you know. Take care of business and talk to you later.

He didn't really pay attention at the time, but now waiting on Baggage Claim, he did notice, his beard, neatly trimmed and shaped, as well as his longer hair, styled in a modern style, made lighter by time in the sun and ocean, did provide a perfect disguise. He added a pair of black scholarly eye glasses with plain glass lenses to complete the disguise.

He hailed a cab and then checked into a suite at the Four Seasons as Rick Griffin. This was going to be fun; he could hardly wait to see Gina's or Paula's face with his makeover. He still had to decide did he want to keep it for his new look on the book cover, or should he revert back to the old Rick Castle, he had time to decide that, now he could have some fun.


	15. Chapter 15

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 15**

**Previously **

_Kate had returned from lunch feeling much better, her friend, her best friend had forgiven her, well with one condition, she never wrote her another letter. Lanie tried to come off as the tough, in your face broad, but inside she was a sweetheart. The hurt Alexis felt impacted her more than she wanted to let on, seeing her go through the same type of grief that she had shared with Kate some years ago, struck a nerve with her. _

_Kate now understood that like all things in life, no matter what we do, where go, we never do it alone. Everything done has an impact on someone, either good or bad, in this case Lanie felt Kate's pain all over again as well as feeling hopeless to help Alexis, a terrible spot to be put into._

****************************************************************************/

**Stanford University**

**Alexis Dorm Room**

**04:25 PM Thursday EST, (This is ****the first week**** Kate returned to work) **

Alexis was still in the love haze, she and Shane could talk for hours, even though there had been less than 12 hours sine they last talked. He was a wonderful man, Alexis found herself twirling his Marine Ring in her fingers, absentmindedly lost in his love often, day and night.

She had never felt more protected, or happy in her life. She prayed that this feeling would never end, that his love was indeed as he professed, forever. She thought of her Dad, and for a moment felt guilty, her love life was so clear, so true, her poor father hadn't been so lucky in love.

His first love, deep in his heart she knew he still cared even though she was married to someone else, had been snatched from him by a meddling mother. He cared for, well loved in some degree Meredith, who gave him one great gift before she showed her true colors and christened a number of casting couches, including the one in his own home.

Gina, well, that was hard to figure out, she was beautiful, and at first, they seemed so happy, then she was gone. He father cared about her, but by this time his heart had been scarred by others, so he really didn't show any outward signs of hurt.

Then came Kate, to say he acted like a love-struck kid, or a puppy following her around, was being polite. She never knew the hold Kate had on her Dad, but she could get him to do things for just the hope she would spend some time with him, it got embarrassing, especially as she paraded other men in front of him.

It was before Kate's shooting, Alexis had made up her mind, her Dad had to change or she was changing her life. She had enough of the mood swings, thrown liquor glasses in the middle of the night, the days of moody, brooding and drinking, it was affecting both her and Grams. He hadn't even noticed the days she spent at home became fewer and fewer, she just couldn't deal with this version of Dad.

Then came the shooting, she still had nightmares as she and Grams watched as her Dad attempted to dive in front of a bullet for a woman that had shown little if any interest in him, she certainly hadn't spared his feelings over the years. The pitiful mess he had become, staying at the hospital waiting on another man's girl friend to come back, she had died twice in the ambulance, and the boyfriend had pushed him hard enough to cause injury.

Alexis was more concerned with his emotional health than the physical, and true to form, when he was dismissed, he sank deeper and deeper into a state that she could no longer live with. She applied for and received the full scholarship at Stanford, and then elected to graduate early ahead of her class. She cried for a full day when she had forbidden her semi sober Father from even thinking about accompanying her, but he stayed sober as she had demanded.

She was very proud of him now, his change not only physically, but emotionally, as well. Mandy had been a Godsend, just in time, and who could figure that her son and she would find love as they had, truly the Universe had reasons for everything.

Just as she was about to open her class notes for, he upcoming exam, there was a knock on her door, with the sound, "Special Delivery for Ms. Alexis Castle, signature is required mam." She gathered her Student ID, peeked through the security viewer and opened the door. The courier looked at her, then her ID, then asked her to sign, and handed her a letter from New York. It had no return address, but a PO Box, so possibly one of her Dad's lawyers advising her of some sale of stock on her behalf or something similar she thought.

She decided to get a cold water from the machine just down the hall, then open the letter. As she got comfortable, she opened the letter, sealed securely with tape from the post office, and almost dropped the bottle of water when she saw the handwriting on the first page as they were removed from the envelope. She knew Kate's handwriting, and a sense of dread, shock, and fear hit her all at once.

She glanced down at the opening sentence, reluctantly, but she read, Dear_** Alexis,**_

_**PLEASE don't throw this out before you read it, PLEASE, **_her heart was in her throat now, why was Kate writing HER a letter asking her to read it? If anyone deserved a letter it was her Dad. Her eyes followed the letter till she got to the line _**especially worry about your Dad drinking, and if he would hurt himself, all because I broke his heart. **_

She knew that Kate never admitted to anything she did wrong, especially when it came to her Dad, and matters of the heart. She had hoped when she stayed with them that magically one morning, she would wake up and see her Dad and Kate in love, of course that never happened. In fact, the total opposite and worse that could happen did, Kate continued to toy with him, well that's how it appeared to her.

She continued reading, and the admission of how_** badly I had hurt you as well as your Dad. **_Was she actually apologizing to her as well as her Dad, what happened to Kate, and who wrote this?

As she read the next few lines, she saw _**I am now seeing a Therapist, yes as in Psychiatrist, to attempt to make amends to everyone I hurt. **_She never would have admitted this to anyone, even after they beat her half to death, so why was she being so open and forthcoming now?

She teared up as she continued with the letter, she remembered when Kate came to stay with them, the closeness, how she really did look up to her, she admired her second only to her Dad. She remembered the talk very well when Ashley had pulled some crap, she and Kate talked about life a lot, and it ended up to what could be forgive, and yes, she had said what Kate remembered, she would fight heaven and hell if anyone hurt her Dad.

_**I remember that talk so well because, the gentle young lady was gone and there stood a warrior ready to throw down with anyone**_

Tears dropped from her eyes as she continued to read as Kate poured her hear out, literally on paper, she was more open, honest and forthcoming than Alexis ever remembered. She was deeply saddened when she read,

_**I have written your Dad to beg his forgiveness, not that I expect or deserve it, but you have to know I am sincere in this apology. I never apologized to anyone before, even when I knew I was wrong so this is new to me,**_

Alexis continued to read, regaining her composure or so she thought, until she read_** I would take that gunshot all over again, and the pain that came with it, IF I could see that girl I thought of as my daughter, just once more, **_now her tearsweren't just dropping from her eyes, she was weeping like she hadn't since she was a little girl when Meredith had disappointed her on her birthday, again.

She finished reading the letter, surprised again that Kate openly admitted to loving her Dad, but also that she too was so proud of her. Maybe she had been wrong about her, now she was confused and needed to talk to Shane, he would understand.

Almost on cue the bubble lit up and her phone pinged with the Skype call from Shane, it was too late to hide the tears from him, he would know anyway.

"Hi Shane," she got out in cracked tones, her eyes she was sure were red and swollen,

"Alexis, what's wrong, I know something is, you've been crying, please tell me, I didn't mess this up, already did I?"

"No of course not, I'm sorry I just got a letter from Kate, Detective Kate Beckett, and it really touched me, I mean she apologized, she admitted she loved Dad, and she knew she hurt and disappointed me, almost everything I could ask for in the way of an apology."

"Why the tears then Sweetie, that's good, I mean isn't it? You liked Kate at first, then things happened, so if you don't mind just read me the letter and the we'll talk about it OK"

"I was really hoping you would say that, you're about the only one on this planet that would understand, really understand."

She read the letter through her tears, stops and starts, as Shane waited patiently, listening to every word, watching the love of his life as she struggled with parts where she needed a minute, before starting again. She finally made it through it completely.

Shane paused a second, and then he said, "Alexis take what I say for what it's worth, someone who knows your Dad and what a loving kind man he is, I don't know Kate, other than through your eyes and stories so I can only say what's in my heart, are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Shane, I've realized that what affects me, affects you and vice versa so yes please I need an objective opinion of the letter and if you think she's sincere. You're the only one I trust, Sweetheart, I love you and I know you will be objective."

"Well, based on the facts, you always said she was so guarded, not letting anyone in, even as close as you two got, she was still so private. This letter is not from that person. This is a letter written with her heart open and willing to get it stomped on again and again to make amends for something she finally realizes she has done. I'm not sure about the part where she's never apologized before, but*"

"Hard to believe Shane but that part was the easiest for me to believe. I never hear say sorry, or forgive me once, she was hard as nails at times, sorry to cut you off,"

Shane smiled, the dimples showing, "I'll get used to it, I love it when we are on the same page, I was going to say, it's not impossible, some people cover themselves with such a hard exterior we call them Turtles in the Corp, they withdraw, and leave a shell harder than nails to penetrate."

Alexis laughed, "I better never call her a turtle, actually she's a beautiful lady, just younger than your Mom and on the petite side, still lovely, when she wants to be and her personality doesn't come out as Atilla the Hun."

Now it was Shane who was laughing, "Yeah she carries a gun Baby, please don't call her either, we just got our love started," he blushed when he realized what he said,

"It's OK Shane, I was going to say it if you didn't I love you, even more now than when I left, I play with my ring all day, some nights I wake up, kiss your picture, hold it till I get calm, and I always do, then I go back to sleep." She blows him a kiss across the Skype call, he catches it and places it on his lips,

"I think the letter is sincere Alexis, but if you want the acid test, call my Mom, and ask her. She probably knows more about the real details, on an adult level, than we ever will.

"Great Suggestion, do you think Mandy would mind, I mean I don't want to intrude, I kn*"

"Alexis, maybe you haven't picked up on it yet, but Mom is already counting you as her Daughter-in-Law, she sent me an email of what I better not do to hurt you, just in case I hadn't thought of it yet" he smiled that perfect smile dimples dancing on both cheeks.

"Well, I love her too, and if, and I'm hoping time will make our love stronger and I get Mandy as my Mother-in Law I would be so happy." She blushes as Shane smiles his million-dollar smile.

"Just send her a text, asking her to call you, BUT you better give her some time windows, or you'll get an early morning wakeup call. She rises every morning at 5:00 AM and works out for an hour to an hour and a half, EVERY day.

"Thanks for the heads up, I'll text her when we finish our call, I think that's a great idea,"

"Shane do you know if you will have any leave coming up in the next 4-6 weeks, Dad's in New York finalizing the last Nikki Heat Book. He wanted to move the book launch from New York to Seattle and asked me what I thought"

"Actually, I have 30 days coming up, that I can take before the end of the year, I was saving two weeks for Christmas to surprise you, and the other 15 days, well I can get leave with a few weeks advance notice for my request. What did you tell your Dad about the launch?"

"I asked him why he was still running from Kate, and or her memories, that he never held a book launch anywhere in 17 years other than New York, why was he starting now?"

"Wow, remind me to be careful what I ask you, that was direct, but you're right, either you stand to fight your demons or you will be running the rest of your life."

"I told him I would check with you, and if you could get leave, Mandy could fly to our Loft, and I would be there, to spend the time together, to protect him from the big bad Kate" she giggled, and her nose wrinkled,

"I love you Alexis Castle, that little nose wrinkle was so cute, I close my eyes and I see your beautiful hair, your blue eyes, and that nose wrinkling up when you're happy, and God I want to make you happy so badly." Shane looked into the screen intently,

"You do, you just don't realize how happy you've already made me Shane Reynolds, I'm so proud of you. You complete me, that sounds corny, like a line out of a movie or some song, but it's true. I can't think of anything without thinking what will Shane and I do, or would he like to do that, it's almost you've been with me all my life" Alexis is the one turning Red now, but Shane is on top of the world,

"Thanks Alexis, I feel the same, the guys in the squad tell me to shut up, to quit talking about my perfect girlfriend, but they're glad I'm happy, I haven't been in a long time."

"Baby I would talk longer but my battery just beeped, low have we been talking, oh my God Shane we've talked for five hours, why didn't you stop me. I bet you didn't even eat dinner, did you?" she see's the sheepish look on his face, "I knew it, you go eat, and I'll charge the battery, I'll see what I can find out on the dates from Dad, and I'll text Mandy,

Shane, …I love you, Always will, "

"I love you too Alexis, call you tomorrow Baby, get some rest, I miss you terribly, Good night, and Sweet Dreams' as Shane ended the call,

**Four Seasons Hotel**

**New York City**

**04:00 PM EST Thursday (This is ****the first week**** Kate returned to work) **

Rick had called Paula and had her arrange the initial meeting with Black Pawn to be held tomorrow at the Four Seasons, with the excuse of a late arrival that night. He actually enjoyed the day walking around New York, without a second glance from anyone.

He and Mandy had talked as he walked through sites that were meaningful to him, the library where he got his start of love for books, the park he took Alexis to as a child, the swings that his little girl made so memories on.

Without thinking he had reached the cemetery where Roy was buried, and the sight of Kate's shooting. A new beginning of such for each of them, Mandy recognized the change in his voice and demeanor immediately,

"OK Rick, where are you at right now, and don't try to bullshit me, I have a tracking app on your phone, don't make me use it."

"You have a tracking app on my phone? Since when?" Ricks voice went up an octave

"Never mind, are you going to tell me, or do I have to really invade your privacy?" she was stern,

I'm at the cemetery, were Roy is buried, and where Kate, eh, the, the sniper, Kate was shot here." He finally got out, she heard some deep breaths in and out as if he were doing an exercise for panic attacks.

"How are you feeling Rick, honestly?" Mandy was more than a little concerned,

"Actually Mandy, as I walk closer with you on the phone, I feel better, I mean she lived, I can't change the shooting, but at least she lived and is doing OK, Thanks for pushing me"

"Anytime, Rick, why don't you make it back to the Four Seasons and get ready for your meeting, I'll stay with you a while longer," She said in such a sweet tone,

About 35 minutes later Rick was approaching the hotel, less than a block away, so Mandy bid him a good day, after telling him to call her day or night if he needed her.

**Kate Beckett's Apartment**

**08:25 PM Thursday EST, (This is ****the first week**** Kate returned to work) **

Kate's phone pings with a text, God can I get one night off she thought to herself as she collected the phone and opened the message, it sent shivers up her spine,

The message showed an attachment with Alexis Castle's neat handwriting on the signature line of the delivery form, with two words, Letter Delivered.

**09:55 AM EST Friday **

Rick walked by the conference room, three times, and as he looked in, he could see Gina and Paula huddled over some papers. The next time, he saw Gina, looking at he watch with a scowl, and finally the third time he saw Paula start to pull her cell phone out. He stood at the door, the meeting was for 10:00 AM and he was still five minutes early. He made sure his phone was on vibrate, and sure enough it vibrated, with an incoming call from Paula.

"Rick, where are you at, Gina and I are here waiting for you" she whined in her nasal tone

"The meeting is at 10:00 AM, I'm not late yet, I'm close, I'll be there in a flash"

"Rick, you need to get here, I mean Gina is meeting you outside the office at your conven*" then she just stopped and looked at the man standing in front of them both. Longer hair, neatly trimmed beard, glasses, and a dark tan that was completely real,

"Rick?" Gina squeaked out, "Is that you?"

"Rick, take off the damn disguise, come on it's time to get serious, this is the last Heat Book, we have to do it justice" Paula whined having barely checked him out,

"Paula, it's no disguise, it's Rick in the flesh, Rick, you look Great" she gushed like one of his fan girls,

"You look good too Gina, Paula you're in such a hurry, let's get the meeting started"


	16. Chapter 16

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 16**

**Previously **

_Rick walked by the conference room, three times, and as he looked in, he could see Gina and Paula huddled over some papers. The next time, he saw Gina, looking at her watch with a scowl, and finally the third time he saw Paula start to pull her cell phone out. He stood at the door, the meeting was for 10:00 AM and he was still five minutes early. He made sure his phone was on vibrate, and sure enough it vibrated, with an incoming call from Paula._

"_Rick, where are you at, Gina and I are here waiting for you" she whined in her nasal tone_

"_The meeting is at 10:00 AM, I'm not late yet, I'm close, I'll be there in a flash"_

*******************************************************************************/

**Four Season Hotel**

**Conference Room **

**10:01 AM Friday (First Week Beckett Returned to work)**

"Well Paula, you're in such a rush to get this meeting started, go ahead and tell me what are you thinking," Rick said confidently

Paula looked up, and it registered, it was Rick, his voice hadn't changed, but the man she was looking at wasn't close to the man she had helped put to bed after drinking himself into oblivion a few short months ago,

"My God Ricky, you look like a million bucks, all that is you, nothing fake?" she asked in her normal doubting way

"It's all me Paula, and no you can't test it, the beauty marks are still there, haven't moved" as they laughed

Gina still sat in stupor, looking but almost like a fan rather than his publisher, certainly not like an ex-wife would look at her former spouse.

"Rick, you look fantastic, how much weight did you lose, and I love the beard and hair, it takes 5 years off of you." Gina hadn't stopped staring

"Thanks Gina, I lost 29 pounds but put 7 of it back on when I started the weight lifting each morning, so net loss of 22 pounds. I feel the best I have felt in years. I'm now a RAID certified Scuba Diver, and I run on the beach each morning, up to 6 miles a day, so a lot has changed since I saw you last.

I never said Thanks to you both, in reality I don't remember a lot of that time back then, I'm so very sorry to you both. Alexis and I talked, and it was very embarrassing to hear, but also heartwarming to know that you two never deserted me.

I know Black Pawn wanted to drop me Gina, my attorney told me that, but he also said that he had never seen you attack the way you did, so Thanks. I'm sorry, to you both, and for how I acted, for what I put you both through. I love you both in a very special way, hope you know that."

Gina's tears fall, "You big Jackass, you know I love you; I always have and probably always will, you look happier than anytime that I've know you. I don't know her name, but God she did something I couldn't, you look great and Happy, at peace."

"Thanks Genes, I am at peace, and it's not what you think, we're just friends, in fact best friends" as Paula rolls her eyes, and Gina just smiled.

"Rick, I have no say in your life, remember we're divorced but whoever she is, a friend, (as she did the air quote sign with her hands), you look wonderful. I will always be here for you, regardless of your or my marital status."

"So, what have we got worked up for the launch so far Gina, I trust you received the final edits from Paula I returned" Rick smiled,

"Yes, I got them, and I think you'll like the slight changes I made as she opened her computer and displayed on the screen in front of them the pages she had changed. I just need your approval then we can go to print,"

Rick reviewed the changes, mostly word changes to the correct tense, or voice, but one scene near the end she did add some content. The original version showed Rook wounded and in the hospital in a foreign country.

Gina had added a section where he had been returned to the U. S. and was in Walter Reid hospital. He never saw Nikki visit, or the tears she shed as she turned and walked away to end the book, saying, "I should have told him, I should have shown him, now I may never get to let him know I do love him" as she waked away, alone having broken up with the doctor months before.

"That's a nice touch Gina, but you're not getting writer's credits, let's go with your ending" he laughed.

Paula looked at him, "OK who the hell are you and what have you done with the Real Rick Castle, he would have been all over Gina for changing a comma, what gives Ricky?"

Rick smiled, "Paula, I learned when to pick my battles, this is the end of the series, why not leave the reader with hope, it's what everyone wants,"

"Speaking of that Rick, what do you want to do about publicity shots, we have the stock photos of you and Detective Beckett. You may hate me for saying this, but I think I would like to see this version of you on the jacket, one full showing off your trim body and one head shot we can blend in with the Detective, what do you think?"

"If you think the new shots would work better Gina, I would agree to that, with one caveat, No Makeup, that stuff makes me itch" he laughed.

"Believe me Rick, you don't need makeup," as she reached for her cell phone, and had her assistant get a photographer on the way before Rick changed his mind.

Within the hour, all the details were worked out, Rick's new photos were uploaded digitally, and Gina was in her glory, with them. Paula was happy as well, since she was sure the new pictures would bring in a whole new market segment, bigger sales, bigger profits, and since her bonus was based on such, more money.

Rick had texted Alexis, Mandy and Shane in a group text and asked for their availability for the week before and week after Thanksgiving in New York, could they spend the two weeks and celebrate the holiday together. Gina wanted to beat the "Black Friday" shopping by launching the book the Friday before, which made a lot of sense. He hadn't realized that the holiday was only 6 weeks away.

Rick liked it since it would give him another opportunity to see his little girl, something he was well aware that those opportunities were dwindling rapidly. He always enjoyed Mandy's company, and with Shane there, both his girls would be on cloud nine.

The responses all came back quickly, Alexis was first, "_Let's do it, Love to spend Thanksgiving as a family in New York,"_ then Mandy's _"Try to stop me from seeing my kids and you, I'll be there"_ then Shane's a little later, "_Just had the leave approved, so it's a yes for me as well, I can't wait to see Alexis, and Mom, and you Rick, and Thank You". _Rick chuckled when he read the message from Shane, at least he had his priority straight.

As the meeting ended Paula and Gina both kissed him, Paula on his cheek after he turned his head at the last minute, but Gina knew his moves and got his lips full on, a bit of a shock to him but she just smiled and said, "Don't worry Rick, I love you, but I'm not crazy enough to take another ride on the Castle Bus, even if I could." She laughed, and Rick howled.

Rick left the meeting room feeling good about the book, the ending, and really in life in general. He would see his little girl in New York, at the loft with Mandy and Shane to celebrate Thanksgiving, and he had a lot to be thankful for, he realized just how blessed he truly was.

His first stop was the gym for a workout, and to get his running in, the treadmill, even with the screen showing the ocean wasn't the same, but it would have to do. He returned to his suite, showered again, and dressed in casual clothes to head out.

**Friday 7:14 PM**

**Java Hut**

**Across from Loft**

He called Eduardo and asked him to meet him at the coffee shop across the street from the loft, as he sat in the front booth, he smiled as he walked up and down the aisles, even looking at the seats on the patio, until Rick said,

"I'm right here Eduardo, join me please"

Eduardo, looked, then looked harder, Mr. C, is that you? I mean really you?"

"Yes, it is Eduardo, I have a favor to ask of you, I'm going to be back at the loft, but I don't want anyone other than you to know. Please continue to do what you have been doing, place the mail on the counter when you take it up, as far as anyone else is concerned I'm still out of town, no calls, no visitors, OK?

"Yes Mr. C, will you be using the front entrance, or should I authorize your FOB for the back-employee's entrance so you can come and go without anyone questioning you."

"That's a great idea Eduardo, thank you. The new book will be out around Thanksgiving, after then, everyone will know my new look but till then I'm enjoying my stay as an unknown."

"I understand Sir, Ms. Kate did come to see you earlier today, she wasn't happy when I told her she was on the Do Not Authorize list, I even showed her your note to me. She left but she was very upset sir, just to let you know. I hope I did what you wished sir."

"You did exactly as I wished Eduardo, thank you for telling me, another reason I don't want anyone to know I am back, so please continue to do what you have been"

"Yes Sir," a huge smile crossed his face as Rick stood to shake his hand and palmed a few hundred-dollar bills as a tip to him, good help was hard to find. Rick always rewarded those who went out of their way to assist his family.

_**A/N Both characters are now in the same time frame now, if I messed up any of the transitions please accept it as it is, and from here on, both are in the same time frame, Thanks Tim**_

**Castle's Loft**

**Monday 8:00 AM**

**One Week Later for Rick, **

**Current Week for Kate Her Third Week back**

Rick had decided to stay in New York, he split the time between the Loft, sneaking in the back-employee door, and at the Hampton's house where he posed as a workman and his neighbor just walked by after checking to see if he could get into the door without breaking in. He even went as far as going to a different gym to get his workouts in to avoid detection.

He began to prepare the loft for Mandy and Shane's visit coming up, ordering her favorite soaps and bubble bath. He ordered a week's change of clothes for Shane from his Men's Store, advising them that he was a young man and that if he didn't like their selections, they would hear about it.

The owner of the store delivered the clothing personally, Eduardo showed him up and then disappeared quickly, as the clothes were steamed, and hung neatly in the guest room. He also stocked the bathroom with a supply of his expensive shaving gear, including a new razor.

It wasn't a big thing to Rick, but he wanted his daughter's beau to feel comfortable in his home. Lord knew, the way things were going, he was looking at his future Son-in-law and he wanted to keep the doors open to him.

As he was moving through the Loft, he reached for the pile of mail on the counter, and in doing so knocked the handset off of the land line. He heard a series of beeps, indicating that voice mails had been left, that had not been listened to or cleared.

He entered his code, and waited, followed the command prompts and heard there were 34 messages, would he like to hear them now, he pressed the corresponding number on the keypad and prepared to delete most of the messages. The first ten were for Martha, he didn't want to hear ANY of that so immediately they were trashed, a few random sales calls, then one from Lanie, the only one who had kept any contact with him for the last several months.

"_**Hey Rick, it's Lanie, wanted to give you a heads up, Beckett is back today, I haven't seen her yet but the boys say she looks good, a little skinny but good. I told you I would let you know, and well for what it's worth, I'm sorry you and Alexis were so hurt by her. She and I are going to talk when I do see her, anyway, Love to you all, call me when you can, Bye,"**_

Rick pressed the Save key for that message then continued on. A few more for Alexis from College Recruiting Firms, then he heard it, her voice, and he froze.

"_**Rick, this is Kate, eh Beckett, I know it's been a long time, hey I'm sorry I didn't call you like I promised, but I'm back in New York, actually back to work, and eh I just wanted to talk to you. Look I know you're pissed and you have a right, but please just give me a chance to explain, call me, Please?"**_

Rick pressed the key to replay her message again, he still couldn't wrap his mind around the cavalier manner in which she dismissed being gone for three months, as if it were a day or so. He played the message one more time, each time he heard it, he became angrier, and resolved he had done the right thing to leave. Kicking himself for even carrying enough to treat those who LOVED him the way he did.

His conversation with Mandy suddenly flashed in his mind,

"_**Rick, this may be none of my business, if so please say so, but Do you want to FORGET Kate, or if she magically appeared and made every wrong right, do you love her enough to forgive, and think about that before you answer, It's not as easy as you think."**_

He thought he had a handle on this, on Kate and his feelings for her. He needed to think, and thankfully he had just deleted the remainder of the voice mails, leaving the one from Lanie, and Kate as saved. God, he was hopeless.

Rick grabbed his laptop, and when he fired it up for the first time in weeks, he was greeted with tons of messages, updates, and notifications, calendar reminders that he had missed, and urgent notifications of actions needed.

He glanced out of the window, and almost on cue the rain began to fall in buckets, oh what the hell, he decided to take care of the updates and scan his emails as he was waiting for the rain to clear. He always started with his most recent mail, figuring that if he had received an urgent mail earlier that he had not replied to, someone would call or let him know some other fashion.

He reviewed the email forwarded from Alexis from Shane, after he added Shane to his contacts, forwarded the email string to Randy Hagar, his Manger of RCE Investigations with instructions to keep all inquiries completely non-intrusive. The search was to be Global, not just local or restricted to the America's, one way or another Shane needed closure, Rick hoped to provide it.

He mass deleted many more, endless Blah Blah Blah from various associations, till he reached one from Paula. Why would she send an email, she had his phone number so why hadn't she called? He clicked on the item to open and noticed it had an attachment, perhaps it was a modification to a contract or agreement he needed for his records. He almost froze as he read,

_**Rick, **_

_**The attached is from your Detective, she is a persistent pain in my ass, so I reluctantly agreed to forward the email she sent me to you, with no promise to do anything else. I know the pain she caused, so if you care to delete it, just do so. I didn't allow a preview of the attachment, so you would have to open it on purpose to see it. I'm sorry if this is out of line, but it was the only way I could get her off my back. I even told her that the only reason I was doing it at all was for you and Alexis, and if this was wrong, I am so sorry,**_

_**You know I love you and am only looking out for you,**_

_**PH**_

Rick sat there with the email open, debating did he want to see the attached document, or not,

**Doctor Burke's Office**

**7:00 AM Same Day**

Kate paced in the hallway, glancing at her phone it was only 6:43 AM, so as usual she was early. Once again looking at her To Go coffee, she needed the caffeine, but why couldn't there be a shop that **HE** hadn't frequented, damn it anyway.

Everywhere she looked she saw him, or at least his memory. She wanted to throw the chair, his chair off the roof, but she knew, she couldn't bring herself to remove anything he had used. She had almost shot the night janitor when he started to move it to the storage closet.

Her thoughts were interrupted with Dr. Burke's "Good Morning Kate, Be with you in a minute"

A few minutes later Dr. Burke opened the door and waved her in, his hot tea sitting on his desk as he took his usual chair.

"Good Morning Kate, how have things gone since our last visit?"

"Good, well at least better, I have written the journals, actually in forms of letters and sent them to my co-workers as well as Rick and Alexis Castle. It wasn't easy, but I did feel better."

"So, our talk last visit inspired you to write the letters or did anything else occur to influence your decision, not being critical, but you haven't been this prompt with assignments in the past."

Kate hung her head knowing the good Doctor had her nailed her dead to rights,

"Well Doctor Burke I had a dream, well actually a nightmare and I wrote Rick's letter as soon as I was awake and had calmed down. I wrote Alexis, Lanie and the boys within a few hours, I knew if I didn't as you say I would fall into my old habit of missing assignments"

"Well, I appreciate the honesty, let's discuss this dream, was it the first time you had it, or had it occurred previously, and remember, sometimes dreams will manifest themselves very similar to each other, still basically the same emotion or message the sub-conscious sends us."

"No, it was identical to those I had while I was away at the Cabin, nothing changed. I was at the cemetery, giving Roy's eulogy, then a shot rang out, and Castle lay bleeding in front of me, and I was screaming, No, No you can't go, I haven't told you I love you, please, stay I promise, or words to that effect."

"What happened next Kate?" Dr. Burke could see that she was visibly shaken.

"Roy appeared and told me Rick couldn't hear me, he was gone, he had come to get him. Then another figure came into focus, it was Mike Royce, my TO and only other partner I have ever had on the force, he told me he tried to warn me, why didn't I listen, then they were gone as I woke up from my screams of No, No"

Dr. Burke made a conscious effort to take that moment to retrieve his tea, and take a slow sip,

"So, what happened next Kate, how did you come around, were you frightened, or did you believe it was real even when you were awake?"

"I ran to the Bathroom, splashed cold water to insure I was awake, then tried to calm myself with the breathing exercises you had given me. Then I wrote the letters, snooped into Stanford Database to get Alexis mailing address, and ran to the Post Office, and sent the letter to Alexis, signature required, Special Delivery."

"I won't ask what your version of snoop is, but what was the outcome, has anything transpired with your letters?"

"Well, the boys, and Lanie, well we are all good now. I know it won't take much to ruin those friendships forever but they are choosing to give me another chance.

Rick's letter was sent to his publicist since no one except her knows how to reach him, I called her until she finally agreed to forward it to Rick **IF **he contacted her.

Alexis received her letter on Thursday last week at 8:11 PM since she had to sign for it. I don't expect a reply, but well anything is possible"

"I see, I think your expectations are realistic Kate, let's monitor the activities before and after should you have a re-occurrence of the dream. I'm available if you need me but unless you do, our time is up for today, so I will see you next week."

Kate left the office exhausted as she always did, well rest would have to wait, she had 12 minutes to get to work to keep Iron Gates at bay, she would rest later.


	17. Chapter 17

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 17**

**Previously **

_He mass deleted many more, endless Blah Blah Blah from various associations, till he reached one from Paula. Why would she send an email, she had his phone number so why hadn't she called? He clicked on the item to open and noticed it had an attachment, perhaps it was a modification to a contract or agreement he needed for his records. He almost froze as he read,_

_**Rick, **_

_**The attached is from your Detective, she is a persistent pain in my ass, so I reluctantly agreed to forward the email she sent me to you, with no promise to do anything else. I know the pain she caused, so if you care to delete it, just do so. I didn't allow a preview of the attachment, so you would have to open it on purpose to see it. I'm sorry if this is out of line, but it was the only way I could get her off my back. I even told her that the only reason I was doing it at all was for you and Alexis, and if this was wrong, I am so sorry,**_

_**You know I love you and am only looking out for you,**_

_**PH**_

_Rick sat there with the email open, debating did he want to see the attached document, or not, _

**********************************************************************************/

**Castle's Loft**

**Monday 9:30 AM **

Rick watched the rain, waging a battle in his mind and heart, should he open the scanned document attached to Paula's email sent to her by Kate, or should he trash it like she trashed his heart. He had been wavering back and forth for well over an hour, still undecided.

Knowing Paula like he did, she protected the attachment, something Kate said would hurt him, or make him sad again, she was like a protective mother in those terms and he loved her for it, just not the way he knew she felt about him.

Finally, he thought about all the lectures he had given Alexis through the years, _"You aren't obligated to forgive anyone, you are obligated to offer them the opportunity to make things right" _**Damn Memories**, he thought, why did he have to give such good advice to an 8th grader, now he had to follow his own words or be a hypocrite,

He clicked on the attachment, and there was Kate's neat writing, it was a scan of a letter she had written to him. He braced himself for a plethora of I'm sorry and **it's my life** sentences, somehow no matter what had happened had been his fault to this point, why should things change now the thought.

As he began to read, he was sailing along yeah, don't know how to get it to me, sure there were tons of things that needed to be said, but she was the one who always cut it off. Wait did she just say she was weak, is this Beckett, writing this, **WTH**, **she loves me**, has since the Candela case, that's when Superman Sorenson was trying to get her back, hell he even kissed her in the break room.

Maybe Kate had written this when she had taken too many drugs and wasn't thinking straight. She knew he was Shocked; no, he wasn't shocked he was ready for a breakdown; this was as far from what he expected to ever hear from Beckett. He read the lines

_**I know how shocked you must be, given my behavior especially during the last 18 months. How can I love you, yet go with other men, Demming, and Josh? You know me, and you know what you said the night we fought before Roy and the hangar was exactly the truth. I did hide, but I hid from you Rick, not because I didn't love you, rather because I loved you so damn much, I don't think I could live if I ever lost you.**_

What the heck was going on? Either Beckett, had totally had a breakdown or someone was playing a sick joke on him, then he re-read the beginning of the letter again, slower, and trying to put himself in her state of mind. Could it be she was telling the truth, finally, or was this another ruse, God why did she have to be so damn complicated.

As he read the next paragraph, he tried to keep an open mind, and recall the conversations they had, as brief as they had been, and she had expressed these concerns. He didn't understand why she got hurt by Ellie Monroe, hell she was right there when he took the call. If she wanted him all she had to do was say something, she had to know how he felt, how he had felt for years.

Left her for a summer with his ex-wife? If she only knew that Gina got out of the car two blocks from the Precinct and the only reason, he staged it at all, was she was going off with her Boy Toy from Robbery, after she **LIED** to his face about having to work.

How the hell was he supposed to know that she was going to ask if the invite was still open, her lie caused them both to spend and entire summer alone and miserable. That made him even angrier, especially when he read the next lines about WHY he was treated like crap when he came back, she had lied, and as usual he caught the hell. Wait a minute, was she apologizing, she wasn't trying to transfer the blame somehow to him

_**When you returned after that summer the whole team, even Roy, treated you like you had been the bad guy, hurting me. I look back now and know we ALL did you wrong, it wasn't your fault, it was mine. I'm so sorry that you took the brunt of that, I should have stopped it, but being honest, to see you wondering what the hell you had done was a bit of a vicious payback that I didn't deserve. You deserved better from us all, I'm sorry.**_

Now he felt even more vindicated in blocking the Boys from the Loft and his building, they knew the entire story and still treated him not as a partner, a brother, but as the nuisance hanging around and bothering Queen Kate. He was never their friend, just accepted as long as Kate accepted him.

Rick was pissed, so pissed he almost missed the next few lines, one fact he never would have bet Kate Beckett would have admitted to if her life depended on it,

_**I'm seeing a therapist now, I was cleared for duty by him, but I even managed to lie to him convincingly enough to get by. When he asked me about the shooting and what I remembered, I told him the same LIE I told you, I didn't remember anything. **_

The next few lines just proved that he had read her facial expressions correctly, she was lying to his face, nothing new.

_**I saw in your eyes that you knew I was lying when you came to see me in the hospital, that's why I made the excuse I was tired.**_

Rick had drunk so much, trying to forget. Hell, a lie always got her out of doing anything remotely close to be considered anything more than a work colleague, not even work friend. What was different this time.

By this time, he was tired, tired of reliving the whole damn event, the three years of put downs, the three years of rejections, the three years of her parading men in front of him waving them like she was a trophy he would never win.

_**You knew I left the hospital, but you were wrong about who with, I broke up with Josh the same day I saw you, hoping to have the courage to tell you that I heard you, and that I loved you too. You picked a hell of a time to obey orders Rick, I thought for sure you would be back. In reflection I remember the look in your eye as you departed, a look of sadness and defeat that I had never seen before, almost like the wind from your sails had been sucked away.**_

If he were guessing his eyes would have that same look now, there was nothing left, nothing he felt like fighting for, at least at the moment. What was he missing that he wasn't already getting without Beckett?

His friendship with Mandy had filled a huge void, he and she could and did talk about any and everything so comfortably. His pumpkin and her Shane, well he would put money they would be married within 4 years. He couldn't be upset, she found her one and done, and he was a great young man, and the added plus would be Mandy being family.

Yes, I guess I did pick a hell of a time to obey orders, and if you saw the eyes, **WHY didn't you call** if this is how you felt? Which is the lie, the way you feel now, or the lie you told me back then.

_**I tried to call you, cell phone and land line and even left you a lame message**_, Rick smiled at this line, the message was far more than lame, it was pitiful to let someone you say you care so much about know that you are back from a self-imposed exile of three months with zero contact with any of those who loved you.

_**I am the one person that caused you to almost destroy a relationship with your daughter that most fathers can only dream about, all because I lied, I didn't keep my promise as easy as it would have been to do so. I can never say I am sorry enough for that Rick, and there is no excuse that would allow you to forgive me for it. **_

Paula must have really let her have it for her to admit to almost destroying his relationship with Alexis, that was the one thing he was the most ashamed of. His entire fatherhood he had always prided himself on putting his child first, what hold did she have on him to break that? Especially at the time where Alexis needed him the most?

This was by far the worst part of the experience; he would take all the hurt he felt all over again if he could go back and be there for his girl.

_**I know now that it wasn't only you, I hurt, but Alexis was hurt very badly, as well as Paula, Gina, and even Lanie, who chewed me out about how much hurt and responsibility my actions had forced Alexis to take on. I want to apologize to you all, face to face someday, even though I know Alexis will never forgive me, and she has the right to hate me. **_

Lanie had been the **ONLY **one to contact him, first by text then calls when he was on the west coast, she had his number but true to her word, she had said nothing to anyone at the 12th, he loved his M.E plus she had been the shoulder that Alexis needed so badly when he was wallowing in self-pity and courage from a bottle.

He hadn't spoken to Alexis about Kate, but knowing his girl, there was a huge divide from what had been their relationship to how she felt about the Detective now. Apologies never went well with Alexis, she always felt you were only sorry you got caught in your mess, rather than doing it in the first place.

_**It would make me feel better, so if you can get this someday, be it a week, year or decade from now, if I am still on this planet, I am still in love with you and want you to know I would do anything, pay any price to have you by my side in any capacity. **_

_**I love you Rick, more than I ever thought I could love anything or anyone, and if you wanted me to, I would walk away tomorrow and never look back, I would move to Montana and raise sheep, whatever you want to do. You are my LIFE and the best I can do now is tread water and hope that God is listening to my prayers to somehow give me another chance to talk to you.**_

_**I'll stop rambling now, but each time I write the words I love you, I say then out loud, and I don't have any idea why I was such a coward, I am sorry beyond belief,**_

_**Love Always and Forever**_

_**Kate**_

He read, re-read, outlined, and tried to break down the sentences in the last three paragraphs and her ending. He could have matched the proceeds from his last best seller with a nickel for every time he longed to hear those words, but he came back to the same question, **WHY, or WHY NOW?**

He sat looking out at the rain, it matched his mood, but he decided to do something before he replied. He needed his best friend, he needed to talk to her, perhaps he was being too hard, or if this was a line of crap, Mandy would tell it like it is.

He decided to retreat to the Hamptons after looking at the weather report, seeing it clear there, he needed some quiet time, perhaps a run on the beach, then he could talk to Mandy. Then he would either respond, or not,

**Alexis Dorm**

**Monday 4:00 Local Time**

Alexis and Mandy had played phone tag for a day or so, but finally were able to connect. Alexis knew by the ringtone exactly who it was without even looking at the caller ID,

"Hi Mandy, thanks for calling me, and then calling me back, and back. I'm sorry the schedule got all screwed up with the last lab they gave us,"

"Alexis, it's fine Sweetie, I was worried that something was wrong but Shane told me it was a personal issue you wanted to talk to me about, so I stopped worrying, well as much, what's up and how can I help."

"Well, I'm sure Dad and you have talked about Kate Beckett, the NYPD Detective that sent him on the biggest spiral I have ever witnessed, almost destroying us in the process"

"Yes Sweetie, your Dad and I have talked at length about the entire time he was so enamored with her that he didn't treat you right. Your Dad then admitted he almost drank himself to death after the shooting and her not calling, it was you that saved him Sweetie. I thought you two were over that, and had moved past it"

"Oh Mandy, it's not Daddy, we're good, but I got a letter from Detective Beckett, well Kate, it was an apology. I read it and was in tears when Shane Skype Called, he knew something was wrong, so we talked about it. I love the fact that no matter what the issue is, he always says let me help, but anyway, he gave me his advice, but like he said, he was basing Kate on what he had heard, and was it really fair to judge her on hearsay.

He said that you would know more about the "ADULT" issues than we ever would, and you could tell in a minute if she was just playing him again or was sincere. I thought if you didn't mind, we could talk about it, or maybe I could read her letter or at least the portions of it that have me tied in knots."

Mandy had been quiet, not saying a word letting the young lady speak from her heart. The cracks in her voice, the trembling when she mentioned certain words, let Mandy know that they young lady was trying to do what was right, but needed some guidance.

"Alexis, I told your Dad this, a few weeks ago, I really don't need to read or hear the letter. Honey that's Kate pouring her heart out to you, from what I've heard she's never come close to anything like this before with anyone.

I think you know I love you, like I would my own daughter, but think for a minute. What would happen say if your Dad and Kate got together, and you and Shane married. That would make her your Step Mom, and me your Mother-in-Law, and seriously baby, I will fight for you just as I would Shane, but it's not wise to give me ammunition that I can't unload from my gun, so to speak.

I love your Dad in a very special way, just because it's not sexual, or physical it doesn't diminish the love we have for each other. My reaction, and I have to fight this daily, is to scratch her eyes out the minute I see her, but Alexis, it's not my pain, nor yours. Ultimately the decision will come down to your Dad and her, and I know this is tough to hear but really, it's only their business, not yours, Shane's, certainly not mine.

Really it comes down to this for you, do you love Kate enough to give her another chance in YOUR life, even if it is with a very short leash. Your Dad is worried, and please keep this is between us, that he and Kate could never fully resolve anything as long as you hate her.

"I don't hate her Mandy, it's just she hurt Daddy so bad. I never heard him cry, all the things in his life he's faced, and there have been far more than people know, this was the only time he has been this low in his life."

"May I ask you, did she apologize for forcing you to become more of a woman than you should ever have been at that time, for stealing precious moments away from your memories?"

"She did Mandy, she even listed out some of them, and told me how sorry she was, the part that made me cry the most was when she told me she would take getting shot and the pain again to have me be like her daughter again"

"Well, do you believe she's sincere? If not, what has she got to gain from this, making up with your Dad, yeah you have to look at the question is she a gold digger, but to apologize to you, unless it's the way back to your Dad?

Honey no one but you can make that decision, and I think you already know what you want to do, you just want confirmation that it's OK to forgive. I think your Dad quoted a line he used to use on you when you were in school, how did it go*"

"_You aren't obligated to forgive anyone, you are obligated to offer them the opportunity to make things right" _Alexis interrupted, "Sorry Mandy, but if I heard that once I heard it a million times."

"Well let me tell you something, I know my Son, and he's far from perfect. There's going to be times when he angers you, perhaps even hurts you, but Sweetie, that's all couples, we all fight, even his Dad and I had our share, some were doozies. Shane doesn't remember because we never did it in front of him, but we had our share, and I shed more than a few tears.

What I'm saying is its life, not like in a book. There is no happily ever after, and none of us are perfect. We are accountable for our actions, if we hurt someone and try to make it right, it's up to the injured party to forgive. You can explain to them that you will forgive, but if they ever did something close to what hurt you, the relationship would be over.

Does that sound fair Alexis? I mean there's a reason we don't give out life sentences to first time offenders of a traffic violation. Everyone is going to mess up, some more than others, but if you believe the apology is sincere, then Baby, give her another chance, even if it has tons of conditions with it."

The line was quiet for a while then Mandy heard Alexis sniffle, "Hey Alexis, are you OK Sweetie, I hope I didn't hurt your feelings"

"Mandy, God No, thank you, you're right I do want to forgive Kate, for me as much as Daddy. I looked up to her, some days I used to pretend that she was my Mom, I guess that's why this hurt me as much as it does."

"Well, I guess you have a letter to write don't you, or you know perhaps a call would be better. You know her voice so extend the opportunity, I'm sure you'll feel better, I know your Dad will."

"Mandy…. Were you serious you would be happy if you were my mother-in-law? I mean we aren't planning it that far, at least out loud, but I have dreams and I couldn't think of anything better than having you as family."

"Of course, I was serious, oh by the way you should know honey, Shane tells me a lot, even that you told him you wanted Rick and I to live with you two, you didn't want us to be lonely later on. How could I not love you?"

Alexis laughed, "Guess I have to be careful of the intimate details, but yeah I did say that, and I'm glad you and Shane are so close, it's like Daddy and me. Well, I have to get going to a study group, so thanks Mandy, I know what I'm going to do now, Bye"

"Goodbye Alexis, see you in just a few weeks in New York" Mandy smiled.

**Three Hours Later**

**Mandy's House**

Mandy thought she heard her phone ping with a text while it was on the charge, and yeah sure enough she did.

"Mandy, I'm at the Hamptons trying to decide what to do, got a letter from Kate, if you can talk call me"

Mandy smiled, well guess this is round two.

**Kate Beckett's Apartment**

**8:00 PM EST Same Day**

Kate had just finished the dishes and was preparing to grab a book and her glass of wine and watch a new documentary that was on television when her phone pinged.

"Damn it, Karpowski is on call, this better not be dispatch" she muttered to herself.

She opened the text to read a message from Alexis Castle, _"__**Kate got your letter, we need to talk, advise good time for you, remember I'm on West Coast" AC**_

Kate froze, almost dropping her wine.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 18**

**Previously **

If he were guessing his eyes would have that same look now, there was nothing left, nothing he felt like fighting for, at least at the moment. What was he missing that he wasn't already getting without Beckett?

His friendship with Mandy had filled a huge void, he and she could and did talk about any and everything so comfortably. His pumpkin and her Shane, well he would put money they would be married within 4 years. He couldn't be upset, she found her one and done, and he was a great young man, and the added plus would be Mandy being family.

Yes, I guess I did pick a hell of a time to obey orders, and if you saw the eyes, WHY didn't you call if this is how you felt? Which is the lie, the way you feel now, or the lie you told me back then.

**Castle's Hampton House**

**Monday 1:30 PM**

The weather forecast had been correct, the rain had already moved through the area, but the temps were a bit chilly for beach goers, perfect for running. Rick arrived still tied in knots from Kate's letter, he replayed each scene, each barb, each putdown again and again in his head. It seemed he had enough material for a full movie, not just a short documentary.

He changed into his running gear, and headed down to the beach. He traded the black rimmed plain glass lens glasses for a pair of designer sun glasses, walked down the main road to the public entrance to the beach where he entered and began his run. The beach was almost empty, a few brave souls with windbreakers and sweat suits lingered at some spots, but for the most part, his run was in solitude.

He got caught up in the playback of the last two years, then he replayed the letter against each occurrence where the hurt, disappointment or controlled anger on his part had manifested itself. The solution always came back to WHY, or WHY NOW, the same thing he first asked as he read the apology and admission of love.

He was skeptical as his thoughts went back to those days when he thought they were progressing only to see her kiss the Robbery Detective, then again with the mysterious appearance of Doctor MB, even Roy and the boys were surprised at that one. It seemed she planned events to hurt him, and now what the hell had happened?

He looked up from his run, realizing he was at least two miles further than his normal turnaround, kicking his running shoes off, interlacing them and tossed around his neck he headed for the shallow waves pounding the shore. The water cooled him and also helped burn more calories, if anything good had come of this mess, he had regained the physical form he had resolved for years to do so.

His lungs were burning when he finally reached the public entrance to the beach, exited and walked to begin the cool down period. As he reached his beach home he noticed, that his neighbors had already closed up for the winter, Great less nosy people to try to avoid. He still played it safe, and entered through the back-garage door, the country music that Mandy had turned him onto blaring in his ears.

The song playing now was by the writer of a series of hits, he would have never known but such a clear voice and the lyrics, well they punched him straight in the heart.

_Now I spend every waking hour thinking about you  
Just can't learn to live my life without you  
Ooooo, you're getting to me again  
I dream of life with you, but I'm just pretending  
I write you letters but I never send them  
Ooooo, you're getting to me again_

His thoughts race back to all those times when he did dream of life with Kate, and of the times he had written letters then destroyed them. Paula even told him the first Nikki Heat Book was a fucking love letter to his Detective, what the hell, she only got one chapter.

He needed someone who could point him in the right direction, and Mandy was the only one he trusted, hopefully she had replied to his text by now. He quickly showered and changed into comfortable jeans and a light sweatshirt, of course it had to have N.Y.P.D. on the front, the hell with it he wasn't changing.

His phone chirped from the charging stand he had left it in for his run, and as he viewed it, he saw 9 missed calls from Mandy. Fear gripped him from as he quickly hit her speed dial number and heard,

"**Where the hell have you been, you scared me to death**, I've been calling for almost two hours", he had never heard Mandy upset before, and from her tone it was something he didn't want to hear again.

"I'm sorry Mandy, I left my phone on the charging stand when I went for a little run,"

"Little run my ass, you texted me over three hours ago, I pictured all kinds of terrible things happening to you, I'm way out here, you're there and if you were hurt how could I get help to you" she was almost in a panic attack.

"Hey, I'm sorry Mandy, really I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean to worry you, thanks for loving me so much, but really, I'm OK now, tired, but OK.

"**You're a Jackass Richard Castle, of course I love you**, even if we will never be more than best friends, you are part of me, don't you understand that I feel your pain, I feel Alexis pain, God now I'm the mess. Worrying my head off over letters someone wrote to you and her"

"Wait, Mandy did you say letters that she wrote to Alexis and me, have you spoken to Alexis today?"

"Yes Rick, that was earlier today, she was wound about as tight as you were when she got the letter from Kate, apologizing for not only hurting you, but her and a host of others. Your daughter, **OUR** girl talked to Shane, and he told her to run it by me for the acid test. I think he said if it's a load of BS, Mom can spot it a mile away."

"Thank You Mandy, God, I'm sorry I worried you so, I didn't mean to, honestly. What did you think about Kate's letter to Alexis, was it sincere?"

"I don't know Rick, I didn't read it or let her read it to me, it was Kate pouring her heart out to Alexis, and that should be respected. Like I told her, if you and Kate ever get it together, and the way Shane and she are going I could be her Mother-in-Law and Kate her Step Mom so I didn't think it was right for me to read the letter."

"What, me and Kate together? That's a stretch" Rick said defensively

"Is it really Rick, come on, who do you think you're talking to, it's me. I know how much you love her, if you hadn't the hurt wouldn't have been so deep.

Anyway, Alexis and I talked, and I told her the old line you used about obligated, she knew it right away, and told me, she wanted to forgive Kate, for her and you but was afraid. I told her to tell Kate that, put restrictions on what she would take or allow her to do to you, and if Kate were serious, she would agree.

One thing was certain, her and Kate being back on good terms would certainly make your decision much less difficult. Like I told you Rick, it's up to you, I don't want to hear anything in the letter.

I'll just say, the past is the past, none of us can change it. You have a chance for a future with someone you love, you have to decide do you love her enough to trust getting hurt again, or living the rest of your life without your soul mate.

You play cards Rick, you know when to hold them, fold them and when to walk away, are you willing to take a gamble on true love one more time, or do you want to cash your chips in and find a new game, there aren't that many around by the way."

Rick was quiet for a few moments, Mandy thought she might have pushed too hard,

"Rick, look, I'm sorry if I came off to strong, I do love you, and you had me scared to death. Our kids need us both, and well I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed so hard"

"No Mandy, you did exactly what I needed, you're right the past is the past, it doesn't mean I can forget about all the hurt, but I can offer he a chance to earn her way back in to the trust circle. You're right, her and Alexis relationship, even if it's just tolerable will help me a lot, and yes I do love her, more than anyone in the world."

"Rick, go for happiness, do it for you, Alexis will be happy, most likely with Shane but if not him, she will find her true love, it's time you do it for Rick, stop worrying about everyone else"

"I will if you will Mandy"

"WHAT? What's that supposed to mean, I lost Johnny, I can't bring him back Rick, big difference than if he were still here."

"Mandy, you can say what you want, but a woman with as much love in her soul I know has found someone, not Johnny's replacement, no one could ever do that, but someone you could share some of those lonely times with. Don't tell me I'm wrong, because I know you about as good as you know me"

Mandy was quiet, then choking something back she finally spoke,

"OK Rick, you're right about two years there was someone, like you say not a replacement, but someone I really liked a lot, maybe even began to love, but things didn't work out. I guess I am just too picky."

"OK, as along as you are willing to start taking care of you as well as you do me, Shane and Alexis, God I got an email about what I should be doing to help you from your Girl", he laughed

"I know there's no blood between us, but I do love her Rick, she's so special and how she and Shane just hit it off, well it was almost like Johnny and I, and your first love and you. Karma and the universe will work it out."

"Thanks Mandy, I know what I'm going to do, but not right away, I would rather approach her face to face than trade letters. I'm going to tell Paula to send her and email acknowledging I received and read her letter, and I am working on the proper response.

I want to see how things work out with Alexis and her, and maybe when you and Shane join us in a few weeks I will have the strength to face her and not worry about falling under her spell."

"Normally I would disagree to keep her on pins and needles, but considering her absence and the pain it caused, well it's not that long till we'll be in New York. I Love You Rick, I just want you to be happy, not hurt, again I'm sorry for yelling"

"Totally my fault, no apologies needed Mandy, and you know I love you as well, Thanks for being there for OUR girl, and me"

"Anytime Rick, always glad to help"

**Kate Beckett's Apartment**

**11:00 PM EST**

**Same Day**

Kate had been on pins and needles since the short simple text from Alexis was received earlier that day. She wanted to give the young girl time to get to her Dorm, and eat, so hopefully this was enough time as she grabbed her phone and responded Alexis earlier text.

"Thanks for responding Alexis, I'm available now for the next few hours, hope it's not too early for you" KB

She almost dropped the phone, still in her hand when it rang, less than a minute later,

"Beckett,"

"Kate? Hi this is Alexis, Alexis Castle can you hear me OK?"

"Yes Alexis, I can hear you, if you're calling from the freshmen dorm, open the window by the Vending Machine, you'll get a get stronger signal "

"How's this now Kate" sounding much stronger,

"Much better Alexis, I'm surprised they don't put that in Freshmen Orientation, it took me almost then entire year to figure it out,"

"Well, Thanks for calling so late back there Kate, I appreciate it. I received your letter, but you know that from the receipt I had to sign, thanks for sending it."

"Well I'm sorry I snooped into the address from my Orientation Days, the passcode still worked, so that's how I got your address. I knew Freshmen were required to stay on Campus, just not which dorm you would be in,"

"Well, eh I ah I read your letter, it made me cry in some parts. Kate, I have no idea why you did what you did, but really that's not my business, not anymore, it's a matter between you and Dad.

I just wanted to call you to tell you, that I want you to be able to call me, write me, or visit, but I will tell you this, if you ever do what you did to Dad again, there will be no future chances with any of us, and I will make your life Hell as much as I or all of my contacts can do.

I don't mean to be disrespectful Kate, but you have no idea how bad it got. I cried all the time, Thank God for Lanie she got me through the days, and Paula and Gina got me through the nights when I would have to take a crying man and lay him across his bed, still clutching his phone, waiting for it to ring" there were sniffles on both sides of the phone now,

"Alexis, I'm so sorry, but that won't change a thing for you, I took the best year of your life from you and your Dad. I was so stupid and selfish; I didn't even think about a young girl younger than I was when I lost Mom who in essence had lost her ONLY parent." Kate can no longer hold her tears in, and managed to get out, "I'd do anything to take that back, please believe me"

He was dying slowly in front of you, well I was killing him and I know you hate me Alexis, I can't expect forgiveness from you, I'm not sure I could if I were you. Thank you for reading my letter, I won't re-hash it but I am seeking help to try to understand why I treated the man I love more than life itself the way I did." as the tears increased and Alexis listened to her sobbing.

Alexis let her cry till she could control herself, then

"Kate, you know as well as I do, saying I didn't know the gun was loaded didn't or won't bring a victim back from the dead. I sympathize with you and your past, BUT, no one has the right to treat anyone the way you've treated my Dad, not just the shooting, but Sorensen, Demming, and the very worst, that asshole Doctor.

You say you love my Dad, well it's up to him to decide if you get another chance to show him or not, I won't stand in your way Kate. I know you are worried that if I say the word, Dad won't give you another chance, well I won't block it. I really don't know what Dad is going to do, I know he's in a much better state, actually happy now."

"I'm glad he is Alexis, I truly am, and no matter if I never get another minute with him, if he's happy, then I will be as well. Can you tell me something, I know I don't have the right to ask, but is there another woman that is making him this happy?"

"Kate, I never discuss my Dad's personal life, but you're a woman figure it out, it's not that hard. What was he trying to get from you? Respect, companionship, mutual agreement and shared interests? That's dating 101, so I don't think I have to paint you a picture, I'm sorry if that came out the wrong way, I didn't mean for it to be snarky."

"That's OK Alexis, I deserve a whole lot worse than that, but may I ask you another question, this is one you can answer if you will, "

"You can ask Kate, no guarantee I will answer" Alexis said, not cruelly but forceful

"Why are you being so nice, so forgiving. I mean I have heard accounts from Lanie and others just how badly I fucked up your relationship with your Dad and all that you lost, I mean how can you just forgive, you and your Dad both such big hearts."

"I can't speak for Dad, but for me, someone I love very dearly pointed out that I have a future of my own. I don't want Dad to try to control it, so if that's what I expect, he should be free to make his own decisions without my input, even if I think they are as you say Fucked up. So, you see it's more for Dad and my relationship than me forgiving you.

I will **tolerate** anyone that makes Dad happy, I'm just telling you that IF Dad decides to give you one more chance, to prove you are what you say you are now, I will not interfere. Hopefully you're sincere, and we can mend our own fences, but that's secondary to Dad and you, I'm not the one who was lied to, repeatedly for the last four years.

Just a point of reference Kate, the worst punishment I ever received as a child was for, you guessed it, telling a lie. If you wanted to pick one characteristic that would kill relationships for Dad, you hit the jackpot."

"Well will you tell him I said I'm sorry, I sent him a letter, via Paula, I'm not sure he got it or if Paula would even send it."

"No Kate, you tell him what you wish to when and if he answers your letter, Paula did send it, she loves him too much to hold back any chance at his happiness, even if it's not with her but someone who has almost destroyed him.

You see Kate, not all people are like who you think they are, calculating, planning, and conniving to get something out of every relationship, some of us just look forward to honest, pure love, I got to go, I have another appointment, Good Luck Kate" as she disconnected the call leaving Beckett wondering who the hell had just taken her apart like a pro.

Kate sat in the dark holding her phone thinking how had things gotten this bad, and the things Alexis said. The good news was she wouldn't fight her Dad, the bad news there was another woman involved, and Rick was happy, without her. Alexis was no longer that student, but a young mature woman, willing to battle anyone or anything for her Dad.

Just as she was about to dry her tears, they had been falling since Alexis ended the call, the phone pinged in her hand. Opening the new email from Paula,

_Kate, _

_Rick sent this and asked me to forward it to you, again you know why_

_PH_

Rick's message read simply,

_**Detective, **_

_**Received the scan of your letter, I am reviewing what the best course of action is. I'll be in touch.**_

_**RC**_

Now Kate's tears flowed, as she flung herself across the bed, not even dressing for sleep, what did it matter anyhow.


	19. Chapter 19

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 19**

**Previously **

"_No Mandy, you did exactly what I needed, you're right the past is the past, it doesn't mean I can forget about all the hurt, but I can offer he a chance to earn her way back in to the trust circle. You're right, her and Alexis relationship, even if it's just tolerable will help me a lot, and yes I do love her, more than anyone in the world."_

"_Rick, go for happiness, do it for you, Alexis will be happy, most likely with Shane but if not him, she will find her true love, it's time you do it for Rick, stop worrying about everyone else" _

*******************************************************************************/

**Two Weeks Later **

**Monday 8:00 PM**

**12****th**** Precinct **

**New York**

Kate had managed to survive the last two weeks, mostly by working a lot of hours, and when she was at home, reading all of his books and reviewing every single item that Rick had ever given her. She had her Memory Box for all of her childhood memories.

The movie ticket stubs from the movie where Robby Pearsall had snuck his first kiss, it was hers as well but she wouldn't admit it at the time. The High School Prom tickets that she had chosen to ditch last minute to go to the Poetry Slam with the guy her parents hated, the grunge rocker, what was his name, it didn't matter now, she only kept him to piss off her parents.

Then the special section just for Rick, the first coffee cup with his name on it, she chewed him out for putting his name on her coffee then waited till all were gone to fish the lid out of the trash to save. Stupid little notes, paper clip chain that he had made, doodles on pieces of scratch paper when he was trying to prove he could write exactly the same regardless of how many times he signed his name. Stupid stuff to most, a treasure to her.

She and Lanie had gone out twice, both times she enjoyed the music until some guy tried to hit on her, and she politely said no, repeatedly. Finally, it was her gun and badge that got her message across to the pushy Don Juan.

Lanie didn't find it amusing, since it cramped her party girl side, apparently it was the OFF time for her and Javi, in their On Again, Off Again relationship. She had only gone because Lanie bugged her so much, but she was pretty sure that wouldn't happen again.

She had heard rumors that the new Heat Book would be releasing soon, but she couldn't confirm it with anyone, Paula flat out told her, she'd know when the rest of the Fan Girls did and to stop bothering her.

There was no further word from Rick, which just caused her to worry more. It had only been two weeks since the confirmation he received her letter, and she was already climbing the walls, waiting on an answer, any answer at this point. Oh My God, is this what she put Rick through, for three months, make it four since she hadn't called the last month she had been in the hospital.

It was no wonder why he wasn't responding, she took four months, she could only hope he wouldn't make her wait that long or longer. If he needed time, she would wait, no matter how much her heart was breaking, or how many awful scenarios played out in her mind, especially now she knew there was a new woman in his life.

No matter what she did, it reminded her of Ca, eh, Rick, she had to stop using his last name, he was so much more than just a partner to her, well she hoped he could be. Doctor Burke and she had discussed the dreams, the timing or Rick leaving, and the response to her letter asking for forgiveness.

It was Doctor Burke's opinion that Rick had found a release from Kate's memories, and that as long as his needs, even though psychological or romantic fantasies, there was no need to risk the hurt she had inflicted, on him and his loved ones. That hurt like hell to hear, but it made sense since Alexis described in a bit more detail how badly he had been hurt.

She had written Alexis one more letter, focusing on her achievement and congratulating her on an early graduation. She had enclosed the letter in a Graduation Greeting Card with a small gift, and received a polite Thank You note, for the gift of money and the well wishes. She hadn't mentioned her Dad or anyone else, just a very well written hand lettered Thank You card with the ending "Hope you are well", AC as her ending.

Kate resigned herself to wait, no matter how long it took. She knew Rick would keep his word. She also knew that it took years for him to get over Kyra Blaine, and she was hoping it wouldn't take that long for him to forgive her enough to at least talk face to face.

**Castle's Loft**

**Thursday (Same Week) 9:00 AM**

Rick was really enjoying the freedom that his new look was affording him. Unlike any disguise, it was all genuine, the tan, the beard and his new hair style which he visited a new Hair Stylist to keep the hair and beard looking perfect.

He walked down streets that in the past would have had at least a few autograph hunters seek him out. When he was first published, he would long for fame, like George Clooney, or others, but the little exposure to it he did have was enough to say, be careful what you wish for.

He had been working with Randy Hagar, the Manager of RCE Investigations trying to locate, on the very down low, the presence of Gary W. Porta, former Sergeant in the Marine, Shane had provided his military ID number, differed from his Social Security number and his last known address. There had been a few leads, but none were the correct Gary Porta.

He was sitting at his desk reviewing some new story ideas, perhaps about a young Marine and how he balanced love with duty, or the Widow of a Marine Hero and her own heroic struggle, many ideas he had jotted down as he did his public watching.

He knew Mandy would be resistant to allowing him to publish her true story, but a fictional character based on her family well she might be willing to allow that. He was just beginning his story plot line when his phone rang.

"Rick, it's Gina, just a heads up, I'm with some delivery guys, we have to store the Promo Posters out of anyone's sight to keep your privacy for a few more weeks, I'll be up to the loft with Eduardo in about 10 minutes, just stay in the back till I tell them All Done, please"

"Thanks Gina, I'll camp out in the upstairs guest room, no chance of anyone seeing me there, my office is locked, so leave them in the living room please, and thanks for letting me know"

"Of course, listen for us and we'll talk afterwards OK?"

"Sure, thing Genes" he replied, not knowing how much Gina clung to the first time he used that nickname on their honeymoon, get over it, she chided herself, he's happy leave him alone.

True to her word and as punctual as Gina Castle Cowell always was 9 minutes and 45 seconds later Rick heard the Loft door being opened.

"Guys, just lean those large ones against the couch, the medium size ones go here, and the smaller ones, against the piano. Let me get a quick count, then I'll sign the packing list."

"Hey you're short 10 on the large ones, there's supposed to be 40 of these I only count thirty,"

"Yes Mam, they have another shipment coming tomorrow for the balance, see the Back-order field, the column that says B/O is there 10 there?"

"Yeah, well deliver then to Eduardo here, NO ONE ELSE understood, or you won't get paid for any of them"

"Yes Ms. Cowell was heard, and Eduardo then replied, I will advise you when they have been secured here in the Loft, Ms. Gina"

"Thanks Eduardo, you want to escort these gentlemen out, I'll show myself out once I do a thorough inspection of these"

"Yes Mam, and the door closed. Rick waited for 4 minutes then came down the stairs to see Gina stroking his face, well not his face but his face on the Lifesize Cardboard poster ever so gently.

"See something you like Gina," he said as she jumped.

"You scared me Rick," she blushed, and yes, I did, I always do, but that ship has sailed she said sadly.

Rick then saw what Gina had been caressing, there in front of him were life size posters with him, his longer hair, beard, and the black scholarly eyeglasses, a complete reversal of the happy go lucky bachelor of previous posters.

"You don't think these will be too much Gina, I mean I know that's what I look like now, but is it what the fans want me to look like?" Rick said as he gently took Gina's hand and led her to the kitchen. "This is for you, as he reached below and brought out her favorite drink, and a small present wrapped neatly, topped with a bow.

"Rick? What's this for? Thanks for the drink, I can use it after dealing with these bozo's, but what's the present for?"

"Well I got to thinking the other day when we met, and you were right, you always did love me and well I didn't treat you very well. I think if you open the gift, I can explain it better,"

Rick smiled his sincere smile, as Gina ripped the wrapping paper off the small box, she opened it and gasped, "Rick, it's beautiful, it was our first best seller together," as she gently lifted out a beautiful charm with the artwork from the Desert Storm series etched in perfect detail, and a huge diamond in the corner, serving as the O in STORM sparkling in the light.

"Why did you do this Rick? It's beautiful but God the diamond, that must be, wait is it, it can't be" Did you have the stone from my engagement ring set in this beautiful necklace?

"Yes, I did Genes, I didn't want the way you gave it back to me be your last memory of that poor little gem, throwing it across the room," he looks up sadly "You had every right, I was an Ass to you and I'm sorry. Maybe when you look at this, it will remind you more of the good times, and Lord we did have some good times,"

Tears pool in Gina's eyes, "You know Rick, it was more my fault than yours, I knew when you asked you weren't ready. You were looking more for Alexis than you were yourself, but I wanted to be Mrs. Richard Castle so badly I thought I could make you learn to love me, well in that way, but I was wrong, and I'm sorry too. You're right we had some hell of a good times; I wouldn't change my life for a minute. Thank You this was so very sweet; the old Rick is back for sure."

"Well when Alexis told me who was here for her, for me, through all the revolting and disgusting things I said and did, you and Paula never left, you never let Alexis face it alone. I can't tell you how ashamed I am of that time, but at the same time how much I love you both, I'm just sorry it couldn't be in the way you deserve or want Gina."

"Like I said Rick, I don't know who she is, but she has pulled off the miracle of the decade, you are trim, fit, and content, you look happy, and I hope you are. I would never leave Alexis, or you in time of need, I don't care if you are married, engaged or whatever, just tell them to deal with it because I'm going to be here for you.

You don't realize just how much you do for so many people each and every day. I wasn't as angry at you when I left as I was at myself. For rushing you, pushing you, knowing if I just played it slow you would do anything, I wanted or you thought I wanted to make me happy, that's you Rick."

"Well I was serious when I said we're just friends, in fact I'd like for you to meet her, she and her Son will be here for the Launch and Thanksgiving. If you aren't doing anything you are welcome to join us for dinner Thanksgiving,"

Gina reached up kissed his cheek, "Thanks Rick, I'm working on something, but if it falls through can I take you up last minute?"

"Of course, just show up and bring him if you'd like." Rick smiled.

"Do you like the new posters Rick, take a look and let me know. We had to photo shop the Detective a bit, give her a bit more of a suntan next to yours, but that was about it."

Rick took a good look and it looked like he was staring at himself in the mirror, and the shots of Beckett and him had been professionally merged together, very nice job, which should bring in some new market segments.

"I love them, I hope they attract the new markets you are after"

"Trust me Rick, they will, I'm a woman in one of those demographics and I'm enamored with you all over again, even though I know what's under the covers" she laughs as Rick blushes.

"Thank You again Rick, this was the sweetest gift you could have given me, you didn't need to but thank you for your thoughtfulness. I thought for sure that diamond was down on the street and in some street sweepers pile of trash the moment I left."

"Well, I won't lie, I almost did throw it out of the window, but Alexis grabbed it and put it in her safe, so I didn't see it till a few weeks ago, she was saving it for you" Rick confessed

"She'll always be my daughter no matter how many years go by, I still love her Rick, I hope she knows that."

"I'm sure she does, in fact she has a pretty serious Boyfriend now, so standby"

"You mean Shane, yeah you're right she's in love, but it sounds like he's a wonderful catch"

"You and Alexis still talk?" Rick had a confused look on his face,

"Yes, every week, the only ground rule is we don't talk about you or the past, just what's going on in our lives, she'll always be my daughter, and she knows I'm only a call away"

Rick smiled, and merely said, "Thanks Gina, you're more special than you know, some guy is going to be really lucky someday."

As Rick was showing Gina out, she quickly kissed him on the cheek, "Here for you Rick, Anytime day or night, OK?"

"OK" and thanks he said just as his phone rang,

Gina waved bye, then closed the door softly, as Rick answered

"What did you come up with Randy?"

"We found him Rick, the real one, I'm verifying through fingerprints and DNA now but it's 99% sure it's him."

"Where Randy, I think Shane has been through every public record available, and maybe some that weren't."

"Right under our noses, San Diego, he's an instructor for the US Navy and Marines and works with returning servicemen who have been diagnosed with mild PTSD, he interviews them, then provides his evaluation to the medical board. Since his work is on a Military Base*"

"He's classified, no wonder Shane couldn't find him" Rick interrupted.

"Exactly, he's a contractor, but does carry the clearance, and from what we are told is addressed as Sarge or Gunnery Sergeant acknowledging the 22 years he had in the Corp before retiring. One more thing his legal name is not Gary, it's Gene, not Eugene, just Gene. So, the correct name is Gunnery Sergeant Gene Gary Porta. Must be a southern thing, he was born in Macon Georgia."

"Great Work Randy, I'm not ready to let Shane know just yet, put a rush on the deluxe ID Package and get it to me ASAP will you please. NO CONTACT, REPEAT NO CONTACT with the subject. Send it to the PO Box I sent you in a previous email"

"Got it Rick, we'll get right on it. Talk to you soon,"

Rick didn't even set his phone down, simply dialed a Skype Call for both Mandy and Alexis, hoping he would catch Alexis between classes. His luck was on a roll,

"Hi Dad, I have twenty minutes before I have to be in class, "just as she heard Mandy join the call,

"Hi Mandy, how are you feeling I had no idea Dad was going to call today but let's see what trouble he's in before we decide who will bail him out" as they both laugh,

"Funny, BUT I'm being good, in fact I'm trying to finalize the flights for you to New York, do you have a preference as to what Airport you fly out of, or time of day?"

"Alexis if you don't mind Sweetie, I could drive up and pick you up, then fly out of San Jose, there's more direct flights to New York and we won't run the risk of the San Fran Fog,"

"Wow, Mandy I never thought of that, Great Call, that would work for me, I am done with classes on Wednesday the week before Thanksgiving so I could fly anytime, your call and I'd like someone to fly home with,"

"Well I can take off anytime I want, so let's plan on me driving up Wednesday and if your Dad can arrange something for late Wednesday night or early Thursday, we will be together so we can make the flight."

"That's perfect, I have two first class seats out of San Jose. At 7:00 PM arriving here at 2:15 AM, remember you lose the hours coming this way. If that works, I will go ahead and book them they are on hold for another few hours."

"I'm good Daddy, Mandy will that work for you?"

"Sure, will Sweetie, gives us plenty of time to avoid the peak hours on the freeways."

"Daddy, what arrangements are you making for Shane?"

"Shane Who?" Rick kids,

"Daddy, Rick" both come out at the same time. "Don't kid about our baby," Mandy said in a tone that let Rick know that was off limits,

"Well Commercial Flights all suck out of Reagan, or Dulles, so I thought I would send Janis and our Corporate Jet to pick him up the moment he got leave" Rick more than made up for them being mad at him a moment ago,

"Have you told him yet Daddy?"

"No, I thought I would let you do that, I think it would be better from you than me, it's just a jet that I am paying the crew for whether they fly or sit so why not get Shane home as soon as we can," Rick smiled,

"Thanks Daddy, I have to go but I'll call you soon OK, love you, Mandy call me at our regular time, love you too," then her face faded and there was Rick and Mandy left on the call.

"Rick, that is really very sweet of you to send the plane for Shane, I know he will appreciate it once he gets over the shock of flying solo on a private jet" She smiles

"Well Mandy, let's face it, the way the kids are going they will be married, and there's no sense dancing around the thought, she loves him and he worships the ground she walks on so he better get used to the added little perks that come with the territory. Besides, we can never do enough for those who protect and serve us"

He notices a tear in Mandy's eye, "I'm sorry Mandy, I keep putting my foot in my mouth,"

"No, no you don't Rick, it's just the anniversary of something lost that meant a great deal to me, and each day for the last few years I have problems dealing with it."

"Well, who knows what's in store, the universe has a way of settling up with good and bad deeds we do"

"You and your Universe" Mandy laughed, but thank you Rick, you've become part of my universe, the way you treat Shane, me, all those who you know, I hope you know just how special you are to us all"

"Well I have already lost my daughter to a new status of "Our Girl" he laughs, and I wouldn't have it any other way, I've got to confirm those seats, talk to you later?"

"I'll call you, not Skype, I want to take my face off and relax she laughs"

"Great talk to you in a few hours, Bye for now"


	20. Chapter 20

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 20**

**Previously **

"_Exactly, he's a contractor, but does carry the clearance, and from what we are told is addressed as Sarge or Gunnery Sergeant acknowledging the 22 years he had in the Corp before retiring. One more thing his legal name is not Gary, it's Gene, not Eugene, just Gene. So, the correct name is Gunnery Sergeant Gene Gary Porta. Must be a southern thing, he was born in Macon Georgia."_

"_Great Work Randy, I'm not ready to let Shane know just yet, put a rush on the deluxe ID Package and get it to me ASAP will you please. NO CONTACT, REPEAT NO CONTACT with the subject. Send it to the PO Box I sent you in a previous email"_

**********************************************************************************/

**Castle's Loft**

**Thursday, 8 Days Before Launch Party**

**3:35 AM**

Rick had the Car Service waiting to pick up Mandy and Alexis, he was almost as excited as they were, his little girl, and his best friend. He had missed them both terribly, but now had a full two weeks plus a day with them both.

"Daddy"! Alexis squealed just as she had when she was a little girl and he had returned from being gone, as she ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "God, I've missed you so much. I know, don't say it, Daddy, don't ruin the moment, I know you told me I would miss you, Satisfied? Rick smiled as his wrapped his little girl up in his arms, trying to hold back his tear, God he had missed her so very much.

"Hey there Handsome, did you save any of that for me?" Mandy had her million-dollar smile on, and looked just as lovely as she did the day, he first met her.

"Sure Did, especially for a beautiful lady like yourself, who just happens to be my best friend." As he pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her cheek. Alexis came back to form a group hug,

"I'm happy I have my ladies back now, the holidays would be so bleak without either of you, and yes Baby, we pick Shane up on Friday at exactly 6:00 PM. Janis said she would take good care of him and have him in New York before 9:00 PM." He smiled and winked at Mandy.

"Thank You Daddy, he was blown away that he would be flying on a private jet, he couldn't thank you enough. This time of year, would be hard to get out of DC, and the lines would be ridiculous he said" as she hugged her dad just a bit tighter. "I've missed him so much Daddy, thank you for bringing him to me"

"Sweetie, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you two", as he put his arm around Mandy who had let a teardrop fall down her cheek, while still hugging Alexis.

"Yes Rick, I can't thank you enough for bringing us all together, for such a wonderful event. I've been to a few book signings, almost made it to your signing, but they cut the line off 4 women ahead of me a few years ago." She said sheepishly

"Really, you never said, what city, and for what book? Rick looked perplexed like he would travel back in time and change things if he could.

"It was for one of your Storm books, I was in San Francisco, so my friend and I decided to check out the Hot Author who had all the best sellers. Well to be honest, she made me buy the book so you would sign it. I think she wanted her chest signed, but I told her no way for me, she was on her own for that." Mandy was red as Rick and Alexis first looked shocked then burst out into laughter.

"Any way things had happened in my life, Shane was in the Marines and had just left after his Boot Camp leave, and I was pretty low, well I was as low as you could get so I read your book, then went and bought the rest of the series on Amazon. Don't kid me about being a Fan Girl Richard Castle, I already admitted to that when we first met" she laughed now.

"I won't, if you hadn't had the courage to ask me if I was OK, that day watching the water, well, who knows what would have happened. I'm sure the Universe would have worked things out, eventually." Rick smiled

"You and your Universe, but I do believe things happen for a reason, without our encounter, I wouldn't have our Girl here as she kisses Alexis on her cheek, there was no resistance, in fact Alexis returned the kiss as Rick watched with a huge smile on his face.

Alexis can you show Mandy to her room, I'll take the bags up, even though I know we won't get much sleep tonight, it would be best you were settled in. I put the soaps and oils you like in your bath Mandy, so make yourself at home, if you don't see something just let me know, if we don't have it, we'll get it.

"How did you know my favorite bathroom products Mr. Castle, I know you've only been to my home twice, and I don't remember you having time to do an inventory."

Rick laughed, "it wasn't your bathroom Mandy, you left your computer open to the order page of the bath shop, so I just made a mental note of what you ordered. I just want you to feel comfortable here, sorry if I overstepped"

"Alexis and I talked about you on the flight, and how you do so much for so many others, it's not overstepping Rick, it's very sweet and I do feel like home with you two anywhere."  
She tiptoed and kissed his cheek again as Alexis led her upstairs and Rick gathered the bags.

**FLASHBACK**

**Previous Monday**

**9:00 PM EST**

"Hi Rick, hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I have an update on operation Second Chance." Shane was not the least bit shy speaking to Rick now, he and Alexis had talked every night, one thing he was sure of, Rick was serious about killing him if he hurt his little girl. She loved her Dad, and it was so apparent that the earth revolved around his daughter in Rick's eyes.

"No, nothing going on here Shane, how are you doing, anything you need?" Rick asked,

"No Sir, things are fine, but I wanted to let you know I talked to Gary on the phone for over two hours, he was reluctant at first but then he finally agreed to your plan. I hope Mom doesn't get pissed at us both, you haven't seen her angry Rick, it's not pretty." Shane said with true fear in her voice.

"I can imagine Shane, but you have one of the same with Alexis, she's like a volcano, silent for long periods of time, but God help you when she erupts" Rick laughed,

"Yes Sir, I felt it once already, it was stupid, and all my fault but I got told in no uncertain terms what she would and wouldn't tolerate, I didn't know she was so jealous" he laughed,

"Oh, the girl on the beach when she thought you were going there with you buddies, to relax for the weekend, I tried to tell her that in today's Armed Forces buddies meant male and female, but she didn't want to hear it from me either." Rick laughed

"Yeah Tina and Jessica had to Skype call with me to explain that they were with the guys, but had no interest in anyone but each other, to them I was a big brother, she finally relaxed, but I know not to do anything like that again. She was hurt once and I have to remember she is so sensitive, I understand.

Back to the conversation with Gary, he said he really wasn't angry at me, he understood how I felt at that time. I asked him point blank how he felt now about Mom, he replied immediately the same only more, there's been no one since her, just didn't want anyone else.

His name was a pure accident, he said he forgot his first name, no one ever called him by it since he was small and his Mom would yell Gene Gary, then he knew he was in trouble. He did want to stay in the hotel, just in case things were awkward with Mom, he could return quietly to his life."

"How do you feel Shane, I mean, you found him, you spoke to him and hopefully you've gotten the closure you sought, do you think your Mom would like to see him, even as a friend one more time? I mean you know how I feel about her and I wouldn't hurt her for anything in this world, so I need your guidance," Rick asked quietly,

"I robbed out of her chance for happiness a few years ago, I hurt her, Gary and in reality, myself since there was a period of time Mom was truly in mourning again, and not my usual Mom. I would like for him to fly in with me Rick, as you said he can get his nerve up, maybe on the phone with Mom, before the big surprise, but if it goes like I think it will, Mom and he will only take one call to reconnect."

"Is he flying into DC to meet up with you before your scheduled departure, God Alexis will kill me if the plane is one minute late" Rick laughed

"He'll be here two days before we leave, he wants to visit a few buddies, and of course pay his respects to Dad, at Arlington so no worries we'll be packed and waiting for the car service to take us the airport, and Rick … I can't begin to thank you enough, for me, for Mom, for us all, so Thank You Sir."

"That's all I needed to hear Shane, I'll let Janis know, and make the arrangements at the Four Seasons, call me if you hit any snags, and Shane …. Get used to it, if you stay with Alexis it's part of her life. Happy to help, talk soon."

**PRESENT TIME**

**NYPD 12****th**** Precinct**

**11:47 AM**

**Thursday (1 week plus one day before Book Launch)**

Kate and Lanie had been meeting for lunch every Thursday, Kate making time, part of her commitment to her friends. This was the "new Kate" where work wouldn't consume her every waking moment, keeping her promise that she would take time to be a friend as well. They were walking in front of the Strand Bookstore on Broadway when they saw the workers changing the display in the front window.

The signs were lauding the book launch of the Final Nikki Heat book, _**Lost Heat**_ to be held a week from tomorrow, next Friday at the Hilton Garden Rooftop Suites by invitation only.

"Are you OK Kate? I take it, this is news to you as well?" Lanie asked

"Yeah, it's news to me, I'm fine, I mean what choice do I have. I screwed up royally, I apologized and he received it, the next move is really up to him."

"Are you sure?" You know you have his alias, well the last one he was using, you could run his whereabouts and just happen to be in the vicinity to strike up a conversation." Lanie offered shyly

"As tempting as that is Lanes, no, that's not how I want anything we might develop, even as remotely a chance that is. NO to starting anything on a lie, God knows I told enough to last a lifetime for us both"

"Kate, who the hell is that guy next to you in that life size sign they just placed in the main show window? I can tell it's you, but who the hell is the guy?"

They both walk closer, till Lanie gasps, "Oh my God, that's Rick, but why did they photoshop him and not you? I mean he looks hot, like he's lost 30 pounds and is trim and fit. I love the longer hair, and that beard, the eye glasses make him look distinguished, he's more than ruggedly handsome now, he's gorgeous, a hunk.

"Lanie, I get it, I really do, but I have no idea why they changed the signs, that was a lot of money to spend for it to be a photoshop. I think they only took my old photo I posed for a long time ago, I don't remember when (she lied) and who knows what Rick looks like now, I mean I haven't seen him in what, how long is it, six months?"

"Cut the crap Kate Beckett, you know exactly how long it's been and so do I, six months 24 days and some hours, but who's counting, it's not like you're in love with the guy or anything."

"Lanie !" Kate exclaimed

"What, you are, everyone knows, why do you think it's some big secret?"

"WHAT?" Who knows, and knows what?

"I mean EVERYONE Kate, Demming spouted off that he never had a chance against the writer, and even Gates has asked inquiring questions to the boys about how close as she put it, "Just what type of relationship did Mr. Castle and Detective Beckett have?" She asked Javi and Kevin without any hesitation.

"What did they say Lanie?" Kate blushed, partly embarrassed, partly angered

"What do you think, they're your boys, they lied and told her it was and always had been strictly professional, even the time he went to Los Angeles, was under Captain Montgomery's request."

"Gates knew about that? My God," Kate lamented

"Kate when you wound a fugitive and cop killer, especially a NYPD Cop, receive a citation for it, from both the New York and LA Departments, of course she knew, even before she got to the 12th."

Lanie couldn't take her eyes off the cardboard replica of the new Rick, Kate wondered had he changed that much while she had taken him for granted, was there any hope for her at all, it didn't look good. She remembered exactly the photo shoot and Rick clowning around like he always did. The photographer had taken the shots when she wasn't aware. They seemed so natural and were probably the best she had ever taken.

"Come on Lanie, I don't want Iron Gates all over me about being late," as Kate started walking again. Lanie couldn't help but take a few steps walking backwards, till finally turning around and hurrying to catch up with Kate, who heard her mutter, "Damn he's hot."

The friends parted when they reached the Precinct, Kate headed upstairs, and Lanie walked on to the Morgue, a block away. Kate was conflicted, everyone knew how she felt about Rick, maybe all before he did, and now, she didn't know if Rick was posing for the new posters or if they had been photo shopped, she was betting on the former over the latter,

As she approached her desk, she could see a package on his seat, her heart was in her throat till she was closer and Ryan calmly said, "Kate you had a delivery I signed for you while you and Lanie were at lunch."

"Thanks, I appreciate it, where did it come from?" she asked,

"City Courier, he had his bike stashed by the elevator, so I just signed and let him get on with his job"

"Yeah thanks Kev" as she debated should she open it now, or wait till she got home. After a momentary pause she sat and opened the neatly wrapped package. It was the advance copy of **Lost Heat**, she turned to the acknowledgement page, and a pair of tickets that were stuck in between the pages fluttered out and landed on her desk.

As she quickly glanced, they were for the book launch next Friday, VIP Pass was printed in gold on each of the tickets. That was a surprise, after complete silence with him for almost seven months he had sent her the advance copy of the book, and VIP passes to the book launch, maybe he was ready to talk.

Any hopes she had of that were quickly gone, when she saw that the tickets had a form letter with Paula Haas letterhead, sending out thanking the VIP for their support over the years, and reminding all that this was the end of the Nikki Heat series, but Rick had some ideas for new story lines in pre-production. Whatever the hell that meant.

She wasn't expecting it, but she turned the page and there she saw it, she would know it from yards away. It was Rick's personal handwriting, using a sharpie he always did to autograph books. What she wasn't prepared for was the words written,

_**Detective,**_

_**Thanks for letting the class clown observe you over the past three years, **_

_**Best Always,**_

_**RC**_

Kate looked at it, read it, reread and then realized just how sharp her words had been and how deeply they had cut. He had written a more intimate message in the Storm book she had waited so long to have him sign as a Rookie Cop, not that he would remember it.

Kate at first thought she had missed the dedication, turning back she slowly turned the pages to the page past his message handwritten to her, there was a dedication like none other of his works,

Police Officer's Prayer

Lord, I ask for courage,  
Courage to face and conquer my own fears,  
Courage to take me where others will not go.  
I ask for strength,  
Strength of body to protect others,  
Strength of spirit to lead others.  
I ask for dedication,  
Dedication to my job to do it well,  
Dedication to my community to keep it safe.  
Give me Lord, concern,  
For all those who trust me,  
And compassion for those who need me.  
And please, Lord, through it all,  
be at my side.

_**Dedicated to the memory of;**_

_**Captain Roy Montgomery**_

**12****th**** Precinct NYPD**

**A Cop's Cop, who taught us all **

**How to live life, and when**

**To take a stand. RIP**

She was the owner of ALL, even the dead weight books that had somehow been published, written by Rick, and she never remembered him being this personal and detailed in a dedication.

Her thoughts drifted back to her apartment immediately before Roy's service was planned, and how she had told them her last words with him, "If this is where you make your stand, then I will stand with you" and in his own fatherly way he had.

She was actually quoting Roy when she said _**"There are no victories, only the battles, and the most you can hope for is to find someone who will stand with you"**_ she remembered looking into Rick's eyes as she was speaking moments before her world turned upside down.

Tears fell from her eyes thinking what a sweet remembrance to Roy, yes, he made mistakes, but when it came time to take a stand, he was her shield. He died to save her, and that had to count for a hell of a lot more than making a mistake years ago. All through her career she had so much to be thankful to him for, so the dedication was very special. She wasn't sure if Rick had done it for the gang at the 12th or from his own feelings, it didn't matter, a good man was being honored.

She had just got her emotions in check, placed the book in her drawer, and returned to work when she heard the boys arguing. "She has to know Ryan said, sure it's gonna be tough, but what if she gets surprised somewhere, better she knows now."

Kev, mind your own business, what's it been 7 maybe 8 months, there may not be anything left between the two of them, so why bring up old scars. If she asks, we'll tell," Espo said waving his hands

"Tell me what Javi?" Kate stares at him and he knows better than to try to lie.

"Well we were out to lunch at that sandwich shop on Broadway, the one near the bookstore, and well we saw the announcement the book launch is next Friday."

"Oh Really, that would be Sparks Books right, is that all you saw or is there something else you want to tell me?"

"Well, we saw a cutout, Life-size of Castle, at least we think it's Castle but the guy doesn't look like the last time we saw him. He's got a beard, lost thirty pounds or more, has longer hair, glasses, and a tan like a Hollywood actor would have Kevin confessed.

"Well what makes you guys think it was Castle", Kate is testing the guys,

"Well, they had merged the photo of you and him together in one of those shots, and it read, say goodbye to Nikki Heat, last in the series, Lost Heat on sale here soon." Ryan continued almost in pain.

"Look Guys I appreciate you trying to shield me but I'm a big girl, Castle has his life and I have mine to live. Besides Lanie and I saw the same posters, Javi, you better pay more attention to her, she was almost drooling over Rick" as she walked away leaving an open mouth detective, and his partner, covering up his laugh.

**A/N The Prayer used for the Dedication is available at et no space sy dot com No Patent Infringement intended.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 21**

**Previously **

"_Well we were out to lunch at that sandwich shop on Broadway, the one near the bookstore, and well we saw the announcement the book launch is next Friday."_

"_Oh Really, that would be Sparks Books right, is that all you saw or is there something else you want to tell me?"_

"_Well, we saw a cutout, Lifesize of Castle, at least we think it's Castle but the guy doesn't look like the last time we saw him. He's got a beard, lost thirty pounds or more, has longer hair, glasses, and a tan like a Hollywood actor would have Kevin confessed._

"_Well what makes you guys think it was Castle", Kate is testing the guys, _

"_Well, they had merged the photo of you and him together in one of those shots, and it read, say goodbye to Nikki Heat, last in the series, Lost Heat on sale here soon." Ryan continued almost in pain._

"_Look Guys I appreciate you trying to shield me but I'm a big girl, Castle has his life and I have mine to live. Besides Lanie and I saw the same posters, Javi, you better pay more attention to her, she was almost drooling over Rick" as she walked away leaving an open mouth detective, and his partner, covering up his laugh._

_******************************************************************************/_

**Castle's Loft**

**Friday, One Week Before Book Launch**

**8:00 PM, One Hour until Shane landed **

Rick, Gina, and Paula had come up with a plan to drive the paparazzi absolutely nuts, now that Rick's new image was plastered in all of the Major Book Stores, and had even been featured on Entertainment Tonight. They hired 6 actors, had makeup dress and style them exactly like Rick, all were dressed identical and then sent them to total opposite ends of the city, one was even in the Hamptons. Rick didn't take any chances he played it safe and stayed safely inside the Loft with his girls.

Mandy and Alexis got a hoot out of the fake sightings of the elusive Mr. Castle, until one station reported he had been severely ill, and in a hospital in a foreign country undergoing alternative medical procedures, Mandy blew her top on that one.

"My God Rick, where on earth do, they come up with this stuff, and why are they allowed to broadcast undocumented stories like that, if we didn't know better, we would all be worried."

"See what I mean Mandy, why I never would listen to the news reports or read anything about Dad, most of the times he was supposedly in bed with this one or that one, we would be playing Laser Tag, or having a movie night. At first it made me angry, but like Dad says it comes with the territory, so you trade privacy for fame and fortune."

Rick was enjoying the games being played when his phone rang,

"Ricky, turn to Channel 7, you guys will get a hoot out of this one," Paula's nasal laughter could be heard throughout the loft,

Rick turned the channel and there was the local entertainment director with split screens, talking rapidly, "Yes it's true we reported Mr. Castle as being on the North end, I can't explain how he can be in 3, what 5 other locations, I mean surely it must be a protective detail or something, we'll have to get back to you once we get this sorted out. She could be heard screaming at the reporters before they cut the feed, "You assholes figure this out, I won't look like a fool again because of your stupidity" then the feed cut to the studio,

"Yes, there seems to be some discrepancies in the whereabouts of Richard Castle, our Entertainment Editor is on the scene as you just saw and will get this all sorted out, meanwhile in other news" as everyone in Rick's loft howled with laughter, and turned the TV off.

There was a knock on the door, as Alexis went to answer it, Mandy stayed back holding on to Rick, her arm around his waist as was his around hers.

Alexis opened the door and jumped with glee as she yelled, "Gina, you came, gosh it's good to see you, come on in. Everybody Gina's here" she yelled through the loft.

Gina spotted Mandy and Rick, the arms around each other and kept her smile as she stepped through the door, "Hi, I'm Gina wicked wife number 2 she laughed" as Mandy took her hand in a firm handshake.

"Hi Gina, I'm Mandy, and I've heard a lot about you from both of these two, but nothing started off as wicked wife, rather like, devoted, there when we needed her, have to love her, sure you got the right ex-husband?" and the ice was broken as Gina just pulled her into a big hug.

"You have to be the one responsible for the transformation Mandy, God we tried and got nowhere, but just look at him, he looks so good. I was worried about him, truly worried before he left. We didn't know what he was doing, till slowly we heard little things about him, Not drinking, running, HELL, I lived with the man for almost five years I couldn't get him to run anywhere but the bedroom, and even then, sometimes he only jogged."

Rick blushed, as Mandy just laughed, and hugged Gina back. "No wonder Alexis loves you so much, sense of humor to go with that strength. I didn't do anything, everything you see was done by Rick after he left me, so it's all his willpower. We talked, I encourage him, well yelled at him somedays,"

Rick rolled his eyes and shook his head yes, as the ladies all laughed.

"Well we bonded quickly, he was, well is, my favorite author and I knew who he was, he looked so sad just staring at the water, almost like playing his life over in front of himself. I really was reluctant to approach him, he had used an alias, and my past dealings with people who "think" they are big shots haven't gone so well.

I just asked him if he was OK, he was so lost in his thoughts it took me a few tries to get him to acknowledge me. Like I told him sometimes visitors go into mini or staring seizures, never having had them before so I was worried."

"I bet he hit on you Mandy, God you look great how do you keep such an hour glass shape, I'm jealous" Gina smiled,

"No, it's funny Gina, I usually get that line from the younger guys about always wanting a hot cougar, or from the guys our age, just corny, sleezy pick up lines, but Rick, nothing just acknowledging his sadness. I think he said he just left his whole world in a dorm room in Stanford, and he didn't know how she got so damn big." Mandy confessed

"He didn't hit on you? God, he was worse than we thought, in the old days the only thing that would have stopped him from coming on to you would have been a gold band on his left ring finger. I give him all the credit in the world, when he's married, he is MARRIED." Gina sighed,

"I told him right away I knew who he was and we just talked, for hours, after work we got coffee and he poured his heart out, how he let Alexis down, how he didn't treat you right, so many things he was sorry for. He needed a friend, and honestly, so did I." Mandy smiled

"He is a good man Mandy, one of the best, and he shouldn't have been treated the way he was. Alexis tried, Paula tried, I even spent some nights here so I wouldn't leave him alone with Alexis. I was really worried about him, and in spite of what the tabloids say, we still love each other, not just in the way you need to be as a married couple." Gina said with tears forming in her eyes

"Yeah, he explained how he had let everyone down, all because he was chasing as he put it the impossible dream. He mentioned you, and how you stepped in to be here for Alexis and I think the one point that still hurts him, is he let his little girl down.

I know it was because she put her foot down, and put conditions on him accompanying her to Stanford that he stopped drinking. The one point he couldn't explain was WHY he tried to jump in front of a bullet for Kate, I almost killed him when he told me and it was months later.

I can only imagine what Martha and Alexis felt as they watched it live. I told him flat out that if he even thought about doing something like that again, they would find his remains somewhere in the dark caves under the springs that I work at.

I don't think he really grasped the impact, till he left Alexis at the dorm, I asked him what if that had been the last time, he saw her because she tried to save some boy who did nothing to show he even knew she existed, then he broke into tears." Mandy said her exasperation still showing

Gina had tears rolling down her face "I know, I watched the replay on the news and they said they heard me scream through the entire Office, I was yelling "No, Rick, No, I love You," which surprised most of my staff, but they understood when they watched it play out on TV.

It seemed for weeks you couldn't turn the damn TV on without seeing it, or hearing about the shooting and death of Captain Montgomery. I think the first time I saw him afterwards he was greeted with a slap, telling him to never do something that stupid again, that Alexis loved him, Martha loved him, and if he was too stupid to see it, I still loved him too." Gina sniffled and reached for her tissues,

Rick had slipped out, and was standing by the elevator door at 8:35 PM when Eduardo arrived with Shane.

"Thanks Eduardo, they still don't suspect anything, they're too busy exchanging stories about me" Rick smiled

Shane stepped off the elevator, gave Rick a crisp salute, then hugged him tightly as he would do a loved one.

"Rick, I can't say Thank You enough, not only for me, for Alexis, but Gary and Mom. She still doesn't know anything does she?" I told Gary to get comfortable then to text you when he was ready for the Skype call."

Rick still had the young Marine in a fatherly embrace, he patted his shoulder, "Sure if it blows up, I'm the only casualty, he laughed.

They broke apart and Rick patted the young man's back, "God it's good to have you here finally, Alexis and your Mom have been watching the clock all day. I told them not to expect you before 10:00 PM at the earliest, so this will surprise them for sure."

Rick quietly opened the door, stepped inside, allowed Shane to stand in front of him, closed the door quietly and waited. He heard Alexis say, "Where did Dad go, the heat got turned up and he, OHHHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD SHANE, you're here" as she read across the room and leapt into his waiting arms, smothering him with a kiss.

"I'm here sweetheart, in the flesh, God I missed you so much, I love you" he got out between kisses, and finally Alexis realized there was another woman waiting patiently to greet him,

"I'm so sorry Mandy," as she stepped back a step and Mandy engulfed her son in a big hug. Shane was holding on tight, fighting his tears, as he kissed his Mom's cheek and head, "Hey, Hey, I'm here now Mom, no tears, remember the deal, I missed you all so much."

Rick stood back as Mandy had one hand and Alexis the other as they brought him into the loft, Gina was standing to greet him, tears still sitting in her eyes as she witnessed first hand her step-daughter greeting her beau. They made their way over to the couch, where Alexis said,

"Shane, this is Mom Gina, she's been like a Mom to me, even tried to raise Dad, but has always been here for me and I love her like a Mom."

"Shane bypassed the extended hand of Gina, pulling her into a hug, "We're huggers, I hope you don't mind Mom Gina, it's just that Alexis has talked so much about you, and all you've done for her and the family, a handshake just won't cut it."

Gina's tears fall from one eye as she kissed his cheek, "Thanks Shane, I've heard nothing but wonderful things from my daughter about you, and Rick even likes you, so whatever you're doing keep doing it" she laughed as the others joined in.

"I thought Dad said it would be 10:00 PM at the earliest, I'm not complaining" as she kissed him again and again.

"Well Janis, the pilot which you know Alexis" Shane is quick to explain any woman's name to his girlfriend, once was enough to feel her jealous wrath, "Janis took another route that she normally isn't allowed to take but Commercial Aircraft were all backed up with a storm in Chicago, so some flight patterns were open to her. She's a hell of a pilot, I tell you Rick."

Shane sat on the couch, Mandy on one side, and Alexis bringing him a beer, sat as close to him on the other side as she could. He finally finished his beer and just effortlessly picked her up and sat her on his lap, asking "Better now?" She kissed him and nodded, she couldn't get close enough to him.

Gina had crossed the room and hugged Rick, then kissed him a bit longer than usual, "Welcome Back the REAL Rick Castle" she whispered,

Rick kept her held tightly as they watched Shane try to talk to both Mandy and Alexis between being smothered with kisses by them both.

"Thanks Gina, she's right, she does think of you as more of her mom than well the person who birthed her, I don't want to think where things would be if you weren't here for me, for her, for us." This time it was Rick who kissed her, again just a little longer than normal.

"Rick, if I could ask, how are you really, I mean you look fantastic, God knows Mandy has been a miracle worker, but what's inside that big heart of yours? Mandy made it perfectly clear there had been zero physical activity between you two, so tell me Rick where is your heart, compared to where your head is now?" Gina hugged just a little tighter as she just laid her head on his shoulder,

"You know Genes, I remember when we first started out, we solved the world's problems, just sitting like this, talking, well other things back then, but it's good to be as close as we were. My heart, well it's still looking for a gallon of Super Glue, still in pieces, but for now, it's not the most important thing I have on my agenda."

"Really Rick, I mean after what you went through, well we all went through, how can you put your heart in the backseat, what could be more important than you resolving lost or misguided feeling? Rick, you could have died that day, I still won't forgive you for that" as tears come back to her eyes.

"I'm sorry Genes, I never meant to worry anyone, and really I wasn't trying to take a bullet, as much as knock her out of the way, I'm no hero, hell you should know that." Rick said sadly

"You are mine, you are to Alexis, and to all the readers, you are their hero." Gina said quietly

"Do you feel like taking a short walk, not far I'm afraid but*"

"The Roof Rick?" Gina interrupted with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, but Genes, I'm still not ready for vo-di-oh-doe if you know what I mean, I need to tell you some things and well, this isn't the place." He smiled

"Who said I was going to give in that easy to your charms anyway Mr. Castle, I mean I know you, and I would never put you in a place to feel like you cheated on her, even if there's no her." Gina said and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Be right back," as he made his way to Mandy and Alexis, whispered something in her ear, and saw her eyes and Alexis mouth silently, "I Love You Mom".

Rick returned with a light jacket for Gina, and his sports coat and out the door they went arm in arm. They climbed the stairs silently, till they opened the roof door, "God I loved this place, it was always where I came to" …. then stopping mid-sentence, she looked at Rick

"I know Genes, it's where you came to cry, I heard you a few times and I have to tell you, I felt so badly that I knew I couldn't give you the marriage you deserved, and that I entered it for all the wrong reasons. Rick said softly,

Gina pulled him into a hug, lifted his head to where she had to look up into his cold blue eyes, "Hey we already talked about this, I knew, but I went ahead anyway so it's not on you Rick, it's us.

I wanted to make you love me that way so badly I lost sight of what a marriage really is, two equals sharing, caring, compromising but all the time marching in the same direction. I put Black Pawn ahead of you, about the only thing I got right was Alexis, and most of the credit goes to her, not me. She taught me how to be a Mother, not the other way around. We have a great daughter, and I am so thrilled with Shane, they are the look of love.

"You know you always took the blame, the old song, "One takes the Bow, One takes the Blame", you always put me ahead of you, took me awhile, too long but I want you to know that it finally registered." Rick kissed her cheek and hugged her,

"Well, I'm sure you didn't want to come up here to kiss like cousins, you already knew you weren't getting lucky, so what did you want to talk about Rick?" Gina reels in her hopes and dreams,

Rick explained that when they went back downstairs, he and Shane were going to surprise Mandy with the only man she started to have feelings for since her husband died. He explained the whole story, the guilt Shane bore, and no matter how long, Johnny would always be her first true love. How Shane had searched high and low, and then his agency had found Gary, and they had reconnected.

Gary was a friend of Johnny's and had lost his wife 5 years ago, and well he knew he would never replace Johnny, didn't want to try, he just wanted someone to live his life with to share happiness with. The only thing that remained now was did Mandy still feel the same, if not at least Shane could close the chapter on his guilt.

Gina was in tears as Rick was telling the story, by the end she was sobbing, and had to take a few minutes to compose herself. "I should smack you; my makeup is a mess; you could have warned me" she smiled through her tears.

They headed back to the door but she suddenly stopped, took Ricks arm and turned him to face her. "Rick, I know you are in love with Kate, I know you probably always will be, BUT if things don't work out with her, for any reason, would you promise me we can talk before you go off the reservation again? Please? I love you, not enough to want to marry you again, but enough to keep you healthy and happy."

Rick kissed her gently and wrapped her in his arm as they headed down to surprise Mandy, and hopefully Rick would still be alive to talk about it.

Rick and Gina entered the Loft, Shane caught his eye and nodded, that the Skype call was active and Gary was waiting for Mandy, it was now or nothing.

"Mandy, can I see you in private for a second" Rick asked innocently,

"Sure Rick, what's up?" Mandy asked

"Not here, let's go to the office, OK?"

"Rick what's up, you're beginning to scare the hell out of me,"

"Well, I did something, I hope you don't hate me, but I dug up someone from your past, and*"

As Rick turned Mandy to face the big screen TV, she saw Gary,

"Hi Mandy, don't hate Rick, please, I'm sorry for the way things went, I know I hurt you and Shane"

"I'll leave you two to talk," as Rick turned to leave,

Mandy snagged him, "Rick, do you have any idea what you have done, do you?"

Rick looked crushed, as he tried to exit, but Mandy had him in a grasp and wouldn't let go.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 22**

**Previously **

_Rick and Gina entered the Loft, Shane caught his eye and nodded, that the Skype call was active and Gary was waiting for Mandy, it was now or nothing._

"_Mandy, can I see you in private for a second" Rick asked innocently,_

"_Sure Rick, what's up?" Mandy asked_

"_Not here, let's go to the office, OK?"_

"_Rick what's up, you're beginning to scare the hell out of me,"_

"_Well, I did something, I hope you don't hate me, but I dug up someone from your past, and*"_

_As Rick turned Mandy to face the big screen TV, she saw Gary, _

"_Hi Mandy, don't hate Rick, please, I'm sorry for the way things went, I know I hurt you and Shane"_

"_I'll leave you two to talk," as Rick turned to leave,_

_Mandy snagged him, "Rick, do you have any idea what you have done, do you?"_

_Rick looked crushed, as he tried to exit, but Mandy had him in a grasp and wouldn't let go. _

**********************************************************************************/

**A/N Real life got in the way this week, death in family. I will be updating 2-3 times per week going forward, no specific days. Daily updates are taking up more of my life than I initially set out, **

**Castle Loft**

**Friday, One Week Before Book Launch**

**10:00 PM, Skype Call in Progress**

Rick is in a state of panic, the last thing in the world he wanted to do was to subject his best friend to a hurtful situation, from the look on her face, what was it, not joy, surprise, perhaps?

"Mandy, I know this is a shock to you, but I made you promise to take care of yourself, remember, well with a little help from Shane, we located Gary. That's a story for him to tell, why he left, but Mandy, give him a chance to explain.

You've called me on my bull, well this is my turn. You told me to choose love, choose happiness, well what are you going to do, he's on that screen ahead of you all you need to do is talk. I'll be outside the door if you need me. Please know Mandy, I never wanted to hurt you, just to make it possible for you not to be lonely anymore. I know you hate the night as badly as I do, give it a chance for me?"

She nodded her head yes, as Rick made a quiet exit out of the office. Shane approached him, "Looks like Mom reacted to surprises like she always does, I'm sorry Rick, but I'm sure once they talk and he tells her why he left, it'll all work out" Rick hadn't noticed but Shane had his arm around him like a Bro hug,

"I hope so Shane, she was pretty upset. I hope I didn't just destroy the best friendship I ever had," Rick is genuinely concerned.

Gina stepped in front of Rick, took his hands in hers, "Why did you do it Rick? Was it for you or was it because you saw your best friend so lonely, and unwilling to do anything for herself while she helped everyone else?"

Sound familiar? It should you big Jackass that's why I love you, Paula loves you and all of us are here for you, Always. We are trying to make you understand what you do with your situation with your Detective, will impact the rest of your life. Rick, it's not fair to you, and God forgive me for saying this but it's true.

No matter what she's done, she deserves an answer, either forgive her or forget her but Rick, Baby Please, let her know for your sake more than hers. Our daughter admires you more than any man on this earth, show her the qualities of a real man. She'll always wonder what's on your mind, or can you be hurt like you were again, she worries, I worry, so please sometime soon, please let Kate know her fate.

Whatever you decide I will back you, but think carefully. You forgave me for a ton of transgressions, as I did you, is this love worth one more shot? I love you, and I'll be here for you no matter what you decide." She stands on her tip toes and kisses him sweetly and softly.

Alexis and Shane are lost in their own world just enjoying the time together, when the peace is disturbed with the sound of Rick's office door opening,

Mandy, looked like she had been crying hard, and was trying to hide it, asked in a shaky voice, "Rick, Shane, can you please join us for a few minutes?"

"Of course," Rick replied, as he squeezed Gina's hands once again.

Shane and Rick joined Mandy in Rick's office and shut the door, Gary was still on the screen, at least the call hadn't ended, Mandy started to speak then stopped. A few moments later she had regained her composure,

"Shane, why didn't you tell me why you didn't want me to see Gary, honey, no man will ever replace your father, and he wasn't trying for that."

"I was stupid Mom, I guess just coming back from Boot Camp where that's all I heard was about Dad and his Company, I didn't want anyone else but me in your life. I know how unfair that was, and when I tried to correct it, Gary had moved and I couldn't find him. Mom, Gary I'm so sorry, I wish I could go back to that time and do things different."

"Mandy, Shane and I are good, we had a good talk before this call was arranged. The first question I wanted to know was if he was OK with us seeing each other, the second was how the hell did he find me?" Gary tried to lighten the mood

"Yeah, Shane, tell me how DID you find Gary, from what I know he was pretty deep in a foxhole, and don't give me any BS, you know I am fully versed in this."

Shane shot a sympathetic glance towards Rick,

"It was me Mandy, Shane wanted to find Gary to apologize, the rest was my idea, so if you want to kill anyone it's me not your Son." Rick confessed

"You Rick? How?"

"Well actually I own RCE Private Investigations, which employs some of the best private detectives and security analysts in the world. They were able to track down one Gene, not Eugene Gary Porta, once we cracked the correct name it fell into place pretty quickly"

Mandy started laughing, "You mean to tell me that your real name is Gene not Gary and you never told Johnny or me?"

Gary sat on the screen, "Guilty as charged, but to be honest I hadn't been called that since Grade school when Mom would combine both names to let me know I was in trouble." He smiled,

"Rick, I'm afraid the plans you and Shane had planned for tonight, well they just won't work," she paused as she saw the disappointment on each of their faces, "But if you could arrange a car service to Gary's hotel we will rejoin you all here tomorrow, that is if I have your permission Son?"

Shane laughed, "Get out of here, get caught up and again, I'm so sorry you both waited two years for this,"

They walked out of Rick's office with Mandy taking a suitcase, leaving Alexis and Gina with puzzled looks of concern on their faces.

"Mom and Gary will be back tomorrow, BUT they wanted some privacy to get caught up, and she even asked permission" Shane laughed as Alexis pulled him into a kiss.

Gina hugged Rick, "See what I mean Rick, isn't it your turn yet?"

"Well what about you? I told you to bring him, if you wanted to."

"I'm glad you reminded me of that, please keep seats for two open for dinner, I wouldn't miss this for the world, plus I need my daughter and God can you believe I'm saying this, my ex-husband's input on my date." Everyone laughed as Mandy hugged Rick, kissed him on the lips as she mouthed thank you best friend and was out the door, Shane and Rick trailing behind her to the limo.

**NYPD 12****th**** Precinct**

**05:47 PM**

**Friday (1 week before Book Launch)**

Kate had made it through the rest of Thursday, had a very long workout, with additional work on the heavy bag last evening, working out her frustrations. Rick had every right to take his own sweet time to talk to her, God she had kept him waiting, but the words from Alexis kept haunting her.

"_I don't discuss Dad's personal life, but figure it out Detective" _if that wasn't a clue, plus he's happy," Rick would need someone to be with to make him happy she thought. Wait, that wasn't fair, he had been unattached since Gina, part 2, and even that wouldn't have happened if she hadn't been so stupid and lied.

Then the email Paula forwarded from Rick, acknowledging he had received and read her letter and was working on the appropriate response, that didn't sound promising at all. Rick was a man of words, usually so many words she was reaching for the Tylenol bottle within an hour of him arriving, to dull her headache, but the absence was worse, much worse.

He sent an email response to her with a total of 20 words, not counting Detective and his signature of RC, again not good signs at all. He usually couldn't say good morning in 20 words or less, but somehow, her entire future rests in what that one-line email he replied with meant.

She decided that the fifth time she wrote the same name on different police reports it was time to cash it in for the night. She was On Call this weekend, was it bad for her to hope for a busy weekend, God what had she become. Bidding the boys Good Night, she left the precinct, still trying to find things to keep her busy tonight.

She stopped by the coffee shop and ordered her usual, then grabbed a to go meal from the Bodega at the corner. Even if she wanted to keep busy, she had no heart to make a meal, so it was the pre-packaged meal and her coffee. Great, even eating slow, that took 20 minutes. Now what, she decided to take a run, but towards Rick's loft, normally she ran in the opposite direction.

She grabbed her badge, gun, keys and phone, after quickly changing and off she went. He wouldn't see her, if he was home, hell they had sightings all over the city of him, no one knew which if any were the real Rick. She ran by the loft just as Rick was assisting a hot looking blonde into a town car, she paused, then kissed him, and he held her tightly for several minutes.

She had to be the new woman, he was visibly sad to say goodbye, anyone could see. Alexis hadn't spilled the beans, but who else could she be, she had to be the new lady in his life, no wonder he didn't have time for her. Then her mind flashed back to the day her and Tom had dismissed him when he asked what he could do, _"You can watch Castle"_ guess she knew how it felt now.

Not wanting to be seen she continued her run for another block before turning around and heading for her apartment. She saw Rick out of the corner of her eye with a young man as she ran across the street hidden by the shadows. Even with his beard, and longer hair she knew his walk, his hand motions, he was at the Loft, in New York, with her, whatever her name was.

He had a good reason for not having time for any type of response. She felt helpless, had she made a mistake confessing her feelings to him? She felt like she did in school when Maddie walked into the dance with Bret Edwards, who was supposed to be hers, the hurt engulfed her all over again.

She stopped at the coffee shop across the street to get her caffeine fix as she thought what she should do next when she looked out the window, and what the hell. Rick was kissing Gina, not on the cheek, but her lips and a little longer than friends would do.

She was holding him tighter than a kid with a new present on Christmas day, What the Hell, he kissed her again, as he helped her into another limo. Something was going on, with him, but what.

Paula was extra secretive, Alexis was cordial but not offering any details, now she had witnessed him kissing not one, but two women, one being the ex-wife she suffered an entire summer while they were frolicking in the sand and sheets.

She flared with anger, then slowly it turned to sadness, as she began her run back to her apartment. How could she be angry, it had been 7 months since she dismissed him, after he tried to save her life at the extreme cost of his own. _**"He won't wait forever Kate"**_ Lanie's words rang loud in her ears. _**"What are you afraid of Kate, that he won't wait for you or that he will?"**_ Doctor Burke, had challenged her a year ago to act on her feelings but she remained the coward.

She reached her apartment building and not a moment too soon, as her tears began to flow. She had made mistakes in her life before, but this one, well it was going to define her life, her future, and there was no getting around it.

She headed directly to the shower, hoping the scalding hot water would wash away some of life's problems, but every time she closed her eyes, she saw Rick kissing and holding the hot blond, and heard Alexis words, _**"Figure it Out"**_. She didn't need to be a detective to know that someone else was the most important woman in his life, outside of his daughter, and it hurt, worse than the bullet piercing her chest. She cried till the water turned cold, and she exited the shower to towel off, throw her night clothes on and fall across the bed.

Sleep wouldn't come, not that she had expected it to relieve her of the heaviness on her entire body. She kept replaying the final scenes with Rick, his hopeful smile, the flowers, the laugh when she told him the department would not let her live this down, it was almost like the sun before the black cloud covered it before a deadly storm.

Then the words, _**"I don't remember anything, the Doctor said somethings were better left not remembered"**_ and she watched as his eyes caught hers, knowing it was a lie, yet being Rick, he wouldn't call her on it, he never did. It looked like someone had sucked the very life out of his body, and then she lied, _**"I'll call you."**_

As long as she was alive, she would love Rick, and never forget just how cruel she had been, the lies she told, and how he finally had enough. Even Rick had a breaking point and she had reached it, to the point where he wouldn't even respond to her with more than 20 words.

During one of the many replays of the scenario in the hospital room, Josh leaving Rick standing awkwardly waiting for him to pass, then their conversation, the flowers, the laugh, the question, "You don't remember the …. Gunshots?" and her lies, her phone pinged with a text. She wasn't in any hurry to respond, but since she was on call, she was required to do so.

Reaching for her phone from the charger, she fumbled, unlocked it, and finally opened the text, then almost passed out.

"_**Detective,**_

_**I know Paula invited you, as is usual, to the book launch next Friday. I think we should be at least on speaking terms to avoid more negative press, something neither of us want. If you are free, please meet me on the swings, you know where we worked the bird watcher case, tomorrow, 9:00 AM. I won't have much time. Please acknowledge if this will work,**_

_**RC"**_

Kate read it again, then she closed it and then re-opened the text and read it again. Her tears were falling, he was going to meet with her, she couldn't hope for much other than to try to get a follow up meeting with him, she quickly typed her reply,

"_**Rick,**_

_**I know the place, I'll be there, thanks for seeing me, you must know I am so sorry for everything, I will explain everything, I promise"**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Always**_

_**Kate"**_

She held her phone almost like it was a life saving drug, as she wiped her tears, 7 months of silence and he was going to see her, finally, she couldn't wait, how many more hours was it?

Her phone pinged again with another text from him

"_**Detective,**_

_**Like I said, I won't have long, certainly not enough time to go through 3 plus years of history, make the time count, I want to avoid a scene at the launch party**_

_**Castle"**_

She really didn't care what the motivation was behind him contacting her, all that mattered was that he did. His texts were concise and to the point, not like the old Rick, she would need to make her time count. She began to think what she was going to say, working on each point, almost like preparing for a debate class in college. She wanted him to know she remembered, and acknowledged each time she hurt him, that she was asking for time to make wrongs right. She knew it wouldn't be a kiss and makeup or as simple as one apology, it took years for the hurt to build, hopefully it wouldn't take as long to undo the wrong she had done.

She was out of bed and retrieved he writing materials, she hadn't made a copy of the letter she had sent Rick, but she had enough of the drafts she had yet to empty from her trash to get the major points. She pulled her index cards she was using for her personal Murder Board for her Mom, and began to list the days, the words, and how she had hurt him.

Doctor Burke had called her on one line in her letter she had sent, and it really pissed her off, enough to where she shut down and Dr. Burke ended the session and told her to call when she was ready to discuss the solutions, not excuses for he actions. He vehemently objected to her line that _**If I didn't start up with you, somehow you would always be here for me,". **_

His comment was _**"Kate, who are you lying to with this line, yourself, you certainly can't think that Rick, any man would accept it as a valid reason. You need to be honest with yourself first, then with Mr. Castle if you can ever hope for a reconciliation of any type.**_

It took her two weeks until she called, finally admitting that it was an internal lie she had told so often it had become truth, or perceived truth to her and came out so naturally. Clearly her biggest hurdle to clear with Rick, was the lies, all of them. Alexis had warned her that even as a child she had been punished more harshly for telling a lie than for anything else.

She and Doctor Burke began examining why she lied, so often about the same topic to where a lie became truth to her. Typically lies happened for various reason, if giving her the benefit of the doubt that she wasn't a pathological liar, but lied to cover low self-esteem issues she began to have at puberty.

She had been a late developer, so to speak, and her best friend Maddie had boobs to spare. She always felt so inferior to her, but it climaxed in school when Mattie knew Kate really liked her current boyfriend Brent Edwards, yet she used her natural assets to woo him away from her. It ended the friendship, and began a period of time where Kate indeed felt inferior to anyone with a bosom.

It also created the competitive nature in her, she had always been somewhat competitive, but this fueled it to another level. Soon it became more about winning than anything else. She had to win, and she really wasn't into the girly stuff, proof, she bought a Harley and with some help, rebuilt it. Who worried about breaking a nail when you were tearing an engine apart on the kitchen table?

Doctor Burke had worked with her with what he described as Mental Pushups; she was to do each time the feeling of low self esteem seeped into her consciousness. Three points she had to practice several times daily, identifying at least three things to be thankful for, and concentrate on those. If you were busy thinking about the positive things, it would push the negativity aside.

Next, stay in the present, don't relive past mistakes, and continue to kick yourself for past mistakes, yesterday's gone, pick yourself up and move forward not making the same mistake. When you are tempted to tell a lie, think, this is good for now, BUT will it come back to bite me, the answer is ALWAYS yes.

Lastly never let them see your mental or emotional weakness, practice what if I were happy instead of feeling like my world is falling apart. It wouldn't come over night, and certainly didn't work for everything, but it helped with the smaller, issues in life, that when repeated avoided her lapsing into a behavioral glitch, lying.

Doctor Burke had been correct when he admonished her about with one lie, subsequent lies followed more easily, until an individual had told the lie so often, they actually began to believe its validity.

Reviewing the letter, she could see many areas where Rick would have doubt, if not plain distrust, she marked the notes on her index cards. She was aware that the opportunities to make it right were slipping quickly by her, perhaps this was the last chance she would get. She vowed, regardless of the outcome, Rick would finally hear the truth, the entire truth. If he walked away, she could live with the truth, much easier than a lie.

Now all she had to do was wait, well it won't be long, What the Hell it was only 4:40 AM. It had to be later than that. She practiced what she was going to say, and even tried to anticipate what Rick would say. She was preparing for this as if she were arguing a case in front of the Supreme Court, only she had more at stake, she had her future or potential future with the man she loved hanging on the outcome.


	23. Chapter 23

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 23**

**Previously **

_Doctor Burke had called her on one line in her letter she had sent, and it really pissed her off, enough to where she shut down and Dr. Burke ended the session and told her to call when she was ready to discuss the solutions, not excuses for he actions. He vehemently objected to her line that __**If I didn't start up with you, somehow you would always be here for me,". **_

_His comment was __**"Kate, who are you lying to with this line, yourself, you certainly can't think that Rick, any man would accept it as a valid reason. You need to be honest with yourself first, then with Mr. Castle if you can ever hope for a reconciliation of any type.**_

_It took her two weeks until she called, finally admitting that it was an internal lie she had told so often it had become truth, or perceived truth to her and came out so naturally. Clearly her biggest hurdle to clear with Rick, was the lies, all of them. Alexis had warned her that even as a child she had been punished more harshly for telling a lie than for anything else._

***************************************************************************/

**Central Park**

**8:40 AM**

**Saturday, (6 Days Before Book Launch)**

Kate was early, of course she was early, she had been awake since last night, had already consumed two pots of coffee and rehearsed in her mind what she wanted to say, at least ten times. She paced in front of the set of three swings in a row, almost daring anyone to try to use one, even though the park was empty save for the joggers and dog walkers, the kids were probably still eating breakfast.

She had a to go coffee cup, Java Hut, she wondered would it even cross his mind that this was where he had brought so many coffees for her back when, well when she hadn't told one too many lies. Probably not, it had been over 8 months since the coffees stopped, and a lot had changed for them both. She finally sat down in a swing close to the support pole of the swing set facing the direction that Cas, eh Rick would be coming from.

She was lost in her thoughts, and only vaguely aware that someone had approached from behind and taken a seat in the swing closest to the other support pole, facing the opposite direction, she looked over. It wasn't Castle, the man had a Motorcycle T-Shirt advertising Harley Davidson, and ear ring and a tattoo on his huge bicep. She couldn't tell about his hair, he wore a skull cap, and sun glasses, not the type that Rick would wear, a cheap knock off brand.

She glanced over and said emphatically, "I'm sorry that swing is saved, I've been waiting on someone for a while now"

She almost fainted when she heard the voice, the looks were anything but Rick, but the voice, that sweet baritone she had missed for so long, said simply,

"So, did I Detective, so did I." she caught immediately the reference to her exile to the cabin, and his waiting period,

"Rick? Is that really you?"

"Where you expecting someone else? We had an appointment if you recall"

So much for the small talk, she thought she would try once again, to buffer the tension that was so thick it could be cut with a butter knife.

"I don't know what the real you looks like, probably the posters in all of the book stores, but even in that you look great Rick, how much weight have you lost anyway?"

"Detective, I wanted to talk to you about Friday, not anything else, I think the book about you and I and any personal issues has written its own ending. First of all, it was Paula who invited you, not I. I know you hate these things so if you don't want to come, we can cover it with a story."

"**NO, NO Rick** I'll be there, after all it's my last chance to be Nikki Heat, at least for a few hours. Is there anything I should do to avoid as you say the negative press?"

"Well, be prepared to be peppered with questions about your recovery period, it has nothing to do with the book, so just defer those to NYPD Public Relations, after about 4 or 5 times they'll get the hint you won't answer and stop asking.

Also be prepared to answer how do you feel about the series ending, and whose decision it was to do so."

"How do you want me to answer that question Rick?"

"I would assume you would use the standard one you have for years, it was a pleasure to assist on behalf of the Mayor, and it was a mutual decision to end the series based on your personal developments. Leave it there, if any follow up questions come, just No Comment"

"What if I don't want the series to end Rick?" she took a gamble,

"Well, it's a bit late for that now Beckett," as he softened ever so slightly at least using her last name instead of Detective.

"Why **did** you end us Rick?" She was going off script but hell if she could get him to talk, she would use anyway she could.

"US? Beckett, you seem to forget how many times you reminded me there NEVER was or WOULD be an us? If you're referring to the book, I can't write a lie, and to have Rook and Heat living a fantasy is not in my wheelhouse. If you want that I can refer you as a muse to Patterson." Rick said, not cruel, just in a matter of fact voice.

"So, it's true I messed you up so much you couldn't write your name much less a novel, and for that no matter the words I use, it will never convey my sorrow for being so selfish and cruel." Kate said opening it up to it all now

"Beckett, I'm sure you know the horror show you left behind, I know you and Alexis have exchanged letters, and a few calls, so you know exactly the extent of the damage Hurricane Kate left as she went sneaking off to an undisclosed location." Rick replied, still not having looked at her once, staring straight ahead in the opposite direction Kate was facing.

"Did you read my letter Rick, really read it? My therapist did after I had sent it to Paula to forward to you, and he called me out on a few things I need to clarify. I know you said you don't have long so I will be brief."

Kate pulled out the index cards that listed the day and date as best she could remember and exactly what cruel or hurtful thing she had said. Her voice cracked when reading some of the memories, and after she had read each barb the words she said sincerely were the same, "Please forgive me"

"Beckett, I don't have time to replay the entire three years and every time you led me around by the nose, treated me like the school clown, or mascot, so I appreciate the work you have done, and YES I read your letter, several times.

I don't know what you expect me to say, surely not that all is forgiven and we are all better now, even you wouldn't be that foolish. That was always my role, to play the fool." Rick said bitterly

"Rick, I don't deserve or expect your forgiveness, I just ask for another chance to show you that the words in my letter were from my heart and probably for the first time in my life the truth, the whole truth.

I do love you, I was a fool, I was selfish, I was stupid, BUT I always loved you and I always will, regardless if you ever talk to me again. What I am asking you for is to let me stay in your life in any small way so I can prove my words to be true.

I know you have another now, and she has made you happy, and you look great. I'm not asking to step into that place, I just want you to know what ever you want me to do to prove I love you, just say the word.

If you want me to leave my Mom's case as is, just say the word. If you want me to leave the force and work in a book store, just say the word, if you will give me a chance to work, and earn my way back into your heart, I promise you, no one has or will ever love you more.

Doctor Burke and I have worked on the reasons why I lied, it's not important now, and will sound like an excuse, just know, that I accept responsibility, and for every time I hurt you, I am truly sorry." Kate finally had stopped, but the tears she fought so hard to hold back were falling freely.

Rick unconsciously reached in his pocket, pulled out his handkerchief, and handed it to her.

"I'm not sure where you're getting your information Beckett, you used to be better at verifying information but there is no other lady in my life, not in the capacity you are inferring to anyway." Rick said a bit softer,

"Rick, you don't have to lie to spare my feelings, While I was on my run I jogged by your Loft last night, I saw you kissing that Hot Blonde before she held you tight then got into the limo. After I finished my coffee, before I started the jog back, I saw you with Gina, again, none of my business, but that kiss was a hell of a lot more than just friends. Again, she hugged you so tight as well, so it's OK Rick. I never had claim to you, and you're free to see whomever you wish, just please don't lie to me." Kate said through her tears,

One glance at his face she knew she had pissed him off,

"You're one to accuse anyone of lying, and What the hell were you doing staking out my Loft Detective. What I do and to whom is none of your business, borrowing your lines **It's my Life**. It's not bad enough I have to dodge the God Damn Paparazzi, now I have to watch out for your surveillance as well." Rick angrily said, his eyes ablaze

"Rick, I'm sorry, I'm not accusing you of lying, I just want you to tell me what I have to do to earn my way back to you," Kate's tears continue to fall,

Rick stood, he was done, more than done and Kate knew she was about to get the final Good Bye, when he said,

"You know I feel sorry for you Beckett, I really do, you want to know what you have to do to be back in my life, show up Friday, and once again to borrow one of your more cutting responses "**You can Watch Detective**". If you haven't figured out the solution to this puzzle by then you never will, Good Bye Detective" and he was gone,

Kate made her way back to her apartment, through a haze of tears, still clinging to his handkerchief, perhaps the last entry to her Forever Drawer of his memorabilia. She needed to talk to a friend, she dialed Lanie, within the first few words she said, she heard,

"Stay where you're at Kate, I'm coming right over" and the line went dead.

**Castles Loft**

**11:45 AM**

Shane and Alexis had made breakfast while Rick was out, they both almost had a heart attack when he returned from his meeting dressed as a mad biker dude. Alexis had almost called 9-1-1 for a home invasion as Shane prepared to tackle him when he yelled out

"Breakfast, something smells good", his voice saving him from a hard tackle from Shane and perhaps a ball bat across his shins or head.

"Dad, What the Hell?" Alexis stands staring at her father,

Shane had stopped his forward progress just short of a body slam, "Sorry Rick, we thought it was a home invasion, and well sir, no one is going to get to Alexis as long as I am alive."

Rick smiled, and patted his shoulder, "you know even if you had gone through with the slam, it would have been worth it to see my little girl has a man who will protect her at any cost, proud of you son"

Alexis blushed and replied, "well that still doesn't explain why you look like one of the fugitives we see on TV's Crime Stoppers segment, what's with the disguise?"

"Oh this, I had a meeting with Detective Beckett this morning, I thought it best if we were on the same page before the launch party on Friday" he replied,

"You met with Kate this morning? Not being too nosy but how did it go Daddy? I know she's truly sorry for what she did. She's not the same woman she was before the shooting, and I really do feel bad for her."

"Well it went OK; I'll see her Friday and if the press asks her questions outside of Paula's keen ears she will know how to answer." Rick replied

"Daddy, that's not what I meant and you know it, how are things between you and Kate, you've been gone for almost three hours."

"Alexis, really nothing has changed with her, I take that back, she's gotten even better at lying than she used to be. She actually jogged past the Loft last night and saw me kiss Mandy good-bye, I think she called her the Hot Blond lady that she knew I had something going on with.

She then told me she went in to the coffee shop to get a cup of coffee and saw me kiss Gina goodbye, apparently a bit longer than she thought was appropriate for friends or an ex-wife."

"What did you say to her Dad, and before you answer, she may have gotten that you and Mandy were more than you are from me. When we talked, I told her to ask herself what you wanted from her, companionship, shared goals, and it was dating 101 for her to figure it out.

I guess she just jumped to the conclusion that you had Mandy as a girlfriend now. Dad, Mandy is HOT, and a threat to any woman who loves you, at least in their eyes, I know I did with Shane and some of his friends." She quickly turned to Shane and said

"Don't say anything, you still should have told me about them being there BEFORE I saw their pictures" as Shane just nods his head.

"Alexis, I already told you, I was wrong, but Sweetie, we can't keep revisiting mistakes made by me or you, it won't move our relationship forward." he said, not cruel but in a firm tone that let her know, no more, he had heard enough, paid his penance and this subject was closed now.

Alexis looked at her dad struggling to remove some of the makeup, and ear ring, "Hang on Dad, we'll help you do that before you pull your ear off."

"Shane, I'm sorry, you're right, I have to learn to let things go, I know now that it was innocent, and you wouldn't hurt me for anything in the world, forgive me?"

He crossed the few steps and kissed her deeply, perhaps forgetting her Dad was within arm's reach, or not caring. "You're forgiven Alexis, and Rick, I promise you I treat Alexis as a lady, but you know I love her, Mom knows I love her, and I think she's beginning to believe it now as well.

"Well to answer your question Alexis, it pissed me off that she accused me of lying, her of all people, I told her I felt sorry for her, but what I did in my life was none of her business. I told her I would be civil Friday, and then it was over, the books, shadowing everything." Rick answered

"What did she say Dad, I mean that was tough, especially coming from you, someone who never challenged her on anything" Alexis asked

"I really didn't stick around to hear, anyway she started crying, and I wasn't falling for that so I left." Rick said sadly

"Daddy, I know she hurt you, she hurt us all, but don't you see how hard she's trying? I'm not saying forgive her and forget, Hell I will never forget, but as long as she's trying shouldn't you be there for her, or was all that stuff you told me as a kid just parent talk?"

Rick looked red, then sadly he said, "You're right baby, I did overreact, but I'm still hurting deep inside, I never want to feel that way ever again, I never want to put you and those I love through the hell she caused."

"Daddy, I know, but did you hear what Shane just told me a few minutes ago, he was right, no relationship can move forward if you keep digging up the bones of old mistakes. I was wrong, and I'm glad he called me on it. I think Kate was so overwhelmed, she's insecure to begin with, and from a woman's perspective, Mandy and Gina are both knockouts and I would be intimidated as well."

"But we were never a couple Alexis, I can't figure out where she's coming from" Rick asked

"Sir, I could answer that one, she's a lady in love and see's the man she adores ready to walk away. It doesn't matter that you never were a couple officially, in her mind you were and that's where it counts for her, well in my opinion anyway"

"Shane that's deep, where did you come up with that?"

"It's the same way Mom acted when Gary first left when she didn't think I saw or heard. I didn't realize it then, but she loved Gary, and if I'm not wrong, Kate loves you as well Rick. She screwed up, big time, but is she worth getting over the hurt to try again? I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, No, Shane, you're part of this family and your input is just as valuable as any other member, thanks for sharing it, I have to re-think this, maybe you're both right, I was too hard on her."

Shane turned red, with Rick's acknowledgment that he was part of the family, while Alexis just held his hand with that, "I told you so" look on her face as she whispered so only he could hear, "I told you Daddy loves you" She kissed him briefly, then turned her attention to her Dad still struggling to take off the disguise.

It took them well over an hour to remove the makeup that Rick had applied early this morning before he left the house, Beckett wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep,. Somehow, he had twisted the ear ring, it was a clip on at first but somehow it had pierced his skin and took Alexis and Shane both to remove it. Finally, he was back to Rick, well for the most part. Small bits of his disguise still clung to his beard and eyebrows.

"I think I'll hit the showers to get this all off of me, I don't know what time Mandy and Gary will be here but I certainly don't want to greet them like this" he laughed.

"Mom called earlier, they'll be her around 3:00, I think they want to take advantage of the alone time, without being rude to the host." Shane said"

"Great, Alexis do you want to order Chan's for brunch, you and Shane can pick out the items and call it in for around 3:30 PM so it'll still be warm for our guests."

"God, I missed that food, Of course Dad, just get your shower, and Dad…... Thanks for listening to your kids, we love you and only want you to be happy."

**A/N Norman, this was for you, after thinking about your comment you were correct, it was BS the line KB always used, so hopefully we took strides to correct it in this chapter**


	24. Chapter 24

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 24**

**Previously **

"_Rick, I'm sorry, I'm not accusing you of lying, I just want you to tell me what I have to do to earn my way back to you," Kates tears continue to fall,_

_Rick stood, he was done, more than done and Kate knew she was about to get the final Good Bye, when he said,_

"_You know I feel sorry for you Beckett, I really do, you want to know what you have to do to be back in my life, show up Friday, and once again to borrow one of your more cutting responses "You can Watch Detective". If you haven't figured out the solution to this puzzle by then you never will, Good Bye Detective" and he was gone, _

************************************************************************/

**Beckett's Apartment**

**45 Minutes Later**

**Saturday before Launch**

Lanie didn't bother to knock, she used her key Kate had given her for emergencies. She found Kate on the couch, in the fetal position with a book at her side on the floor in front of the sofa. She was crying so hard, she didn't even hear the door open or Lanie approach her, she startled when Lanie shook her slightly.

"Hey Sweetie, I'm here, just tell me what happened. I couldn't make out much on the phone, other than Rick, hates me, over for good, so why don't you start from the beginning once you get your bearings. I brought you coffee, it's on the table there"

Kate cried for a few more minutes, then slowly sat up and hugged her friend.

"I know Sweetie, I know, I'm here now. It'll be OK, just wait and see, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

"I saw him this morning, after I got that yesterday, he ended us in the book, and now he ended us in real life." She had pointed to the book, lying on the floor still in the box.

"Kate, I didn't know there was an US between you and Castle, I know you loved him, and the world knew he loved you, but you left and then he did. We haven't heard from him officially since Gates kicked him out and you headed for destination unknown."

"Lanes, what do you mean heard from him **officially**, what aren't you telling me? Come clean this minute."

"Well if I tell you this stays here, you promise, I mean it Kate Beckett, I have sharp instruments and I will hurt you; I swear."

"Come on Lanie, of course it stays here, what's going on?"

"Well, I, eh I mean, uh, damn it Kate I kept in touch with him, I texted him the day Gates kicked him out, he was about as low as a man could be so I met him for coffee and told him I would stay in touch. He called me when he was leaving, I won't go into the other parts, I'm sure you've heard it all by now.

He wanted to thank me for being here for Alexis, tell me that he hadn't drank in two weeks, not a drop, that was what Alexis required to allow him to accompany her to Stanford. He told me he was going off grid, only Paula could reach him.

I begged him for his number, just in case. He finally gave it to me, but told me, he could change it in minutes if I betrayed his trust, he said that he had about as much of dying as he could take between you and the boys not contacting him at all. He was going to stay out west someplace, he didn't even know where but he couldn't face New York, and your memory."

Kate's tears begin to fall again, she took the handkerchief in her hand and replaced it with tissues, she made her way to the kitchen and Lanie watched as she carefully sealed the hankie in a plastic bag, crying harder with each movement.

Lanie paused till Kate had completed her task, then began speaking again. "Anyhow I texted him, asking if Little Castle had gotten to Stanford, and how was Dad holding up. Surprisingly he answered and poured his heart out on a two-hour phone call that came after almost wearing my fingers out texting. That man can type faster than I can talk."

Kate still sat, just listening, "Like I said he was about as low as one man could be, and I was really worried about him doing something stupid. I made him promise me that he would call me, day or night, if he got that low, and I finally got him to agree. I think the line that sealed it was I don't want to have to be the one to fly to Stanford to tell Alexis."

Kate still sat, tears falling from her eyes, "Well he was out there for a few days, we talked mostly about how much he missed Alexis, and how grateful he was that I was here for her during the day. He admitted that Gina and Paula both had spent nights there to allow Little Castle to rest she wouldn't sleep if he was alone, watching his every move.

She turned from a 17 year old happy go lucky high school student to a doting daughter who took on far too much responsibilities for a girl her age. Rick felt extremely guilty for that, felt he failed at saving you from the gunshot, let your Dad down after he promised him he would protect you, he was a mess. I think he blamed himself for everything, including the rising cost of gas."

"Wait Lanes, you said he felt guilty about letting my Dad down, and promising to keep me safe for him, what do you know about that?"

"Damn, I thought I could get that by you, well I guess you should know anyway. When Lockwood escaped, your Dad came to Rick at his Loft, he asked him to talk you out of your pursuit of him and the entire case about your Mom. Rick refused at first until, your Dad said that if something happened to you, your blood would be on his hands.

I guess he took that seriously. All he said was he tried, and no matter what he said, you wouldn't listen till finally he crossed the line and you threw him out. He told me Roy called him and told him to meet at the hangar, he told him to go to hell, he was through being your lap dog. Roy told him that if he didn't come, you would wind up dead, he was the only one that could get you to stand down, his voice was full of tears as he told me Kate."

"Yeah, he came to my apartment, I said awful things to him, but I didn't know my Dad went to see him, he shouldn't have done that, no wonder Rick feels guilty. It's true I did throw him out and told him we were done, but when Roy called for him in the hangar he was right there, he carried me out kicking and screaming.

He covered my mouth to keep me quiet, then held me when it was over, then he was gone. The last time we talked was before the shooting with the boys, and Lanes, I never said I was sorry, I never thanked him for taking me out of a sure death situation at the hangar." Kate's tears are falling more rapidly now,

Lanie moved next to her, "Honey, he knew, he even told me that you didn't mean those things you said, but now that you had Josh he had hung around as a third wheel long enough. He honestly thought you left the hospital with Josh, hell we all did."

"Well I didn't I broke up with him the same day Castle came to see me, I couldn't look at Rick feeling the way I felt, and still be with Josh, I'm a lot of things but a cheater I'm not and neither is Rick"

"Just how the hell was he, or anyone of us to know that Kate, you kept us all in the dark. Seriously, you may have been shot, but we all went through this with you, no one more than Rick.

He felt so guilty, it wasn't surprising that the booze got as bad as it did, the ONLY thing that saved him, and I'm sure of this is his love for Alexis. If she hadn't been in the picture, I know Rick would have done something awful."

"He called me a few days after he met Mandy, told me all about it, and even said, you won't believe me Lanie, but I have no desire to sleep with her, she's beautiful, past beautiful but her heart still belongs to her deceased husband and mine is in pieces somewhere between here and a New York hospital room"

"I asked what had he done with the real Rick, his answer surprised me, …"

"Well you're seriously going to make me ask what he said Lanes, that's not fair"

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were still with me, you wanted to hear this, so listen, He told me in three words, "I've grown up" and stopped talking. I realized he had, the fun-loving little boy in Castle was gone, and now the man Castle was the man talking to me.

We spoke on a regular basis, at least once or twice a week till he had to return to New York, and prepare for the final Heat release.

How was I supposed to tell you about that Kate, please? It was Rick that said we would catch up after the book, he wasn't sure what his plans were. I know he wanted to move the launch party to Seattle and Alexis challenged him, why was he still running from you or your memory.

He finally gave in and agreed to have it in New York, he didn't know that Paula had invited you, guess she got a royal ass chewing so you owe her a thanks, that is if you still want to make things right."

"He made it clear this morning that the invite came from Paula not him, and if I wanted to forego it, they would issue a statement, I told him I wanted to enjoy being Nikki for the last few hours." Kate's eyes were puffed, red and in her hand, she had a ball of tissues that were totally wet by now.

"Well I honestly didn't know how much physical transition he had gone through; it never came up when we talked. He never mentioned you or the boys, and early on asked me not to either, so we spoke about Alexis, the newest passion of his, Scuba Diving. The closest he came to being the old Rick was when he called me to tell me he just got his RAID certification, he sounded like he had won the lottery."

"Lanes you said he told you right from the start that he had no desire to sleep with Mandy, right?"

"Yeah I did, what about it?"

"Do you think he feels the same way now; I mean I saw him kissing her and her holding him for a long embrace last night when she got into a limo. She had to be the one, she had a body on her that wouldn't quit, blonde and buxom, just his type.

Then a few minutes later he was hugging Gina, he kissed her, I mean on the lips and it lasted a little longer and a friend or ex-wife, well in my opinion."

"Kate Beckett, why do you care if you don't love him? I mean really?"

"I do love him Lanes, I wrote and told him everything, I loved him and had since the Candela Case, that I would quit the force, Mom's case anything he said, I just wanted one more chance to work my way back into his life."

"Was that why you two met today, I mean, that's dropping a bombshell if I ever heard one"

"I wanted to Lanes, but he only wanted to talk about what to say at the Launch Party, when I tried to bring us up, he shut me down using a quote I said so often "Us Castle? There is no Us, and there never will be" and then I asked him what if I didn't want the Heat series to end, "A little late now Beckett, and that's not even the worse part."

"It's not? Lanie looked confused. "What could be worse than that?"

"Well I ran last night, and my route took me past his loft, I saw him kissing the blonde, then I went into and bought a coffee, to cool down for a few, then jog back home, and I see him kissing Gina, it came out today and he said he wasn't physically involved, I accused him of lying to spare my feelings."

Lanie Gasped,

'Yeah you can imagine how that went over, I've never seen him so angry. He told me I was the last person who should accuse anyone of lying and he was hurt, and pissed. I begged him to stay and talk it out, or to tell me what I needed to do Friday.

Again, he hit me with one of my own fucking quotes, when he had asked what he could do when I was thick with Demming, I sarcastically told him "You can watch Castle".

He actually told me he felt sorry for me, and if I wanted to know what I had to do to be back in his life, I should show up Friday and "You can watch Detective," those were the last words he said before he was gone. I made it home and called you, what the hell do I do now Lanes?"

**Castle's Loft**

**2:55 PM**

**Saturday Before Launch **

Rick, Shane and Alexis were engulfed in a hearty game of WAR, and never heard the door open, Gina had met up with Mandy and Gary in the lobby and had rode up with Eduardo. There was a package for Rick, being delivered so Gina, just asked Eduardo to bring with them.

"I told you Dad cheats Shane; now do you believe me?" Alexis was laughing and ducking a cushion being thrown at her by her Dad when she noticed the visitors.

Proving she was fitting in with Shane's group just fine she barked "Atten Hut, visitors aboard"

Shane looked up to see him Mom and Gary laughing and Gina moving a box to Rick's office. Rick looked up just then, "Hey, we were just playing a game"

"He cheats Mom, he really does" Shane called out like her little boy again, and then he and Alexis were laughing, before she stole a few kisses from him.

Rick laughed as he stood, straightened himself from the roughhousing with the kids, and walked over to the couple. Mandy pulled him into a hug, held on for dear life, and whispered, I love you friend, Thank You, for everything, then kissed his cheek.

Gary had his hand extended, "As much as we've talked Gary, we're past the handshake stage" as he pulled him into a Bro hug.

"You're right Rick, we have talked a great deal, and I want to thank you, Shane and your entire investigation firm for finding me. I didn't realize just how stupid it was to leave until last evening. We sat and talked for hours, catching up, Mandy told me what a gentleman you've always been so thank you for that as well."

"You're a lucky man Gary, very lucky, without Shane's character to make a wrong right, I would never have met you, nor would Mandy have that deep smile on her face for the first time since I met her. The real credit goes to Shane and Mandy for raising him with the set of values that turned him into a fine young man everyone is proud of."

Shane had also risen when Mandy and Gary arrived, and was standing behind Rick, looking a little shy, Gary reached over and pulled him into a big hug,

"Thanks Buddy, I know how tough this was on you, but I promise you, I only want your Mom to be happy. Neither of us know exactly what that is right now, other than being reunited. We're taking it one day at a time, but I promise you, she will always come first.

Gina had returned to the room and fell in place next to Rick, it was almost a natural instinct to kiss him hello, and put her arm around him. Alexis smiled at the gesture, knowing deep inside the love for each other, just not the type of love needed for a working marriage.

They were just settling in with a drink and sitting on the couch chatting when the door bell rang, Alexis and Shane answered it to hear,

"Hey there lovebirds," in a nasal tone that no one had to turn to know who it belonged to, Paula.

She pulled the young couple into a hug, kissing each on the cheek, then made her way into the house. Mandy and Gary stood up as Rick introduced them both to her, the grin on her face said it all, "God I love Happy Endings", why do yours always leave me crying you big lug as she playfully smacks Rick.

"Gary, I apologize this house is usually only about half as crazy as it is today, but welcome to our home. Shane can you do me a favor and take Gary's bag to your Mom's room" as the couple blushed, waiting for the repercussion,

"Sure Rick, Mom, PLEASE, you spent a night with him in a four-star hotel do you think I believe all you did was talk, besides, it's not my business, as long as you are happy. Oh, but Gary?"

"Yes Shane?"

"Like Rick told me about Alexis, if you hurt my Mom, I'll kill you, OK that's over let's have some fun" and up the stairs he went with Gary's bag, leaving the two standing with their mouths open in amazement.

Rick quickly covered quietly, "You have to love a young man who loves and protects his mother, but Gary…... He's serious and if he doesn't I will."

Gary smiled as Mandy was petrified,

"You know Rick when Mandy told me she loved another man, I thought oh no, I lost her, but she explained the relationship between you two. I would expect nothing less from a man of honor, and I promise you and Shane, I won't ever hurt her.

I lost her once because of stupidity, but that will never happen again, besides, have you seen the size of Shane's biceps, he could kill me with his bare hands." He laughed and the situation was immediately lightened.

Paula and Gina were chatting away, probably about the book launch, or some other business item Rick could care less about, especially now. He had visited with his Wealth Management Team, and was secure for the rest of his life, as well as Alexis and her kids and grand-kids. Even if he never wrote another line, he would be able to continue life just as he lived it today.

Gina and Paula's talk seemed to be getting more serious, and finally Gina looked up in exasperation, "Rick, can you join us in your office, I apologize but we need to work out one last detail about the book. It shouldn't take long."

Alexis went over and hugged Mandy, "Go ahead Dad, Shane and I will tend to things out here" as she reached up and kissed Mandy on the cheek. Shane had his arms wrapped around her from behind, and all the parents could do was smile.

They entered the office and the gloves were off, Paula went on the offensive first.

"Gina, Ricky didn't work his ass off on that damn book to give his money to a bunch of cops who didn't even know he was alive, unless they needed tickets to a game, or to use his whatever the hell the name of that fancy car is of his"

"Paula, it's in the contract, why are you fighting something we have done for every book, what's the issue now?" Gina wasn't backing down.

"You were here Gina, if I couldn't you stay, then it was you who did, have you forgotten what that damn department did to him, almost killed him. Alexis was robbed out of her youth and you want to reward the bastards with a percentage for their operating budgets. Bull Shit" Paula spat,

Rick had heard enough to understand what the issue was, he took each lady by the hand,

"Follow me, and don't say a word," as he led them to the couch in his office. **"SIT"**

"Paula, thank you for your defense, I understand where you're coming from, BUT Gina's right, there is a hell of a lot more people employed by NYPD than just the few phonies that pretended to be my friends.

Also, since Roy's death and this is my last opportunity to say Thank You, we are going to add an additional 15% to the widows and orphans fund. The Heat series has been good to us all, and Paula it doesn't hurt to give back so we accept your personal pledge of $5,000 from your proceeds." Paula gasped, Gina smirked, but the look on Rick's face let her know, cough up the money or get ready to find a new client.

"Very Well Ricky, I have to go I have another meeting," as she stalked out of the door.

"Rick, thank you, I understand where she's coming from, but I know you wanted to make a difference, for those on the line, not just as you put it the 3 phonies, I'm proud of you. That five grand donation is going to fell like a million bucks to Paula," Gina smiled

"Well you shouldn't gloat, your donation is $10K, so thank you as well," Rick left a speechless Gina standing in his office as he rejoined the guests in the living room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 25**

**Previously **

"_Sure Rick, Mom, PLEASE, you spent a night with him in a four-star hotel do you think I believe all you did was talk, besides, it's not my business, as long as you are happy. Oh, but Gary?"_

"_Yes Shane?"_

"_Like Rick told me about Alexis, if you hurt my Mom, I'll kill you, OK that's over let's have some fun" and up the stairs he went with Gary's bag, leaving the two standing with their mouths open in amazement._

_Rick quickly covered quietly, "You have to love a young man who loves and protects his mother, but Gary…... He's serious and if he doesn't I will." _

*****************************************************************************/

**Beckett's Apartment **

**Friday (day before launch) **

**2:30 PM**

The week had flown by, well at least for the Castle clan and guests, for Kate Beckett, not so much. She even had an additional session with Doctor Burke, trying to prepare for the book launch, knowing this was the end. Somehow the sense of finality was finally setting in and she became emotional. She had taken two personal days off, trying to deal with the issues that remained between her and Rick, knowing that after tomorrow night there would be no reason for any contact.

She thought about how she could salvage any portion of a relationship with him, in any form, just an excuse to have contact with him. Doctor Burke had warned her, that she should prepare for the worst-case scenario tomorrow, and not be surprised if as he put it;

"Mr. Castle treats you as he would one of the props in his book signing, it's his defense mechanism Kate. The hurt he felt is not going to be healed with one meeting, and if you are serious about your undying love, then prepare yourself for multiple rejections. There's no guarantee that he will ever forgive you, but chances are higher if you are polite in your pursuit."

She had thought a great deal about how or what polite pursuit even meant. This was them; it had always been just open your mouth and say what's on your mind, Castle certainly always had, or wait, that was her.

After the first year, Rick had totally changed, she had kicked him out, for touching her mother's case. He knew the consequences, and could have withheld the information, but he took his licks knowing what it meant. His apology was the sincerest one she had ever received, and to be honest, his actions did clear three cold cases back to active. Three families now had just a sliver of hope, thanks to Rick.

She had read** Lost Hope** three times, from yesterday till today, trying to pick out the nuggets that Rick somehow always buried from their work. This time, she couldn't find one blind reference to their work, as hard as she looked. She was desperate, and desperate times called for well, whatever the hell it took. She wasn't going down without a fight.

She grabbed her cell phone, and dialed a very unfamiliar number, 4 rings later, an exasperated voice answered,

"_Gina Cowell here, how can I help you?"_

_"Gina, please don't hang up, it's Kate, eh Detective Kate Beckett, and I just need to ask a few questions, I won't hold you long I promise"_

_"Detective would these questions be on the record for official business, or for your private knowledge?_

_"It's just me Gina, trying to figure out, the last book, usually Rick hides at least one- or two-blind references to our work, this time nothing, did he submit the manuscript in any way out of the usual?"_

_"Kate, you know that much of the information you seek is privileged, and I am not supposed to say anything, like for the first time in his life Rick submitted the entire manuscript before he left with Alexis."_

_"He what? He was always procrastinating; he submitted all 28 chapters before he left? He would have to have written that in the weeks right after, eh the shooting."_

_"Exactly when he wrote it, I can't say but Alexis thought it was right after the time he sent her and Martha to the Hamptons, and he had a bad case of the chills for over a week, something to do with a freezer was all he would say"_

_"Oh God Gina, I know exactly when that was, thanks, was there anything else peculiar about this book compared to other's you have published for him, hypothetically that is?_

_"Well the first part was typical Rick, full of passion, hot, bantering then almost like a switch was turned, I had to send back chapter after chapter for edits, to bring more Rourke, or more Nikki, they were just like going through the motions._

_I started making edits and he just emailed accepted almost like he just wanted to finish the book, and end the contract. He was bad with Storm but this was even worse."_

_"Well the ending at least gave the readers some hope, I mean he didn't kill one of us, eh I mean the characters" Kate fumbled_

_"I knew exactly what you meant Kate, I always knew he was Jameson, and you were Nikki, it was all I could do some nights to read another fucking love letter to you in the form of a book, but I shouldn't have worried, you had your own agenda anyway._

_As for the ending Kate, I added that, Rick left him vanquishing in some foreign hospital and Nikki marrying the buffoon doctor. I thought he would fight like hell about the changes but he didn't argue, not even a little, it was almost like he just wanted this series done and over, the sooner the better."_

_"Yeah, I see what you mean, like he never wants to see me again after tomorrow so it can't come soon enough for him. I must have really hurt him much worse than I could ever have imagined."_

_"**YOU THINK**? Sorry Detective, I have to go, I have already said too much, far more than he would want you to know, Good Day"_ and Gina hung up.

Kate held the phone just a moment, anger building, then realizing that Gina had given her information she would never have figured out without her help. He wrote the entire book at one sitting, it had to be the day he left the precinct when Josh had sneaked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rick was just being thanked by Agent Fallon, the Mayor, the Captain telling them he wanted to award medals, and then as they stepped out his mood changed as she drifted back to that day.

**FLASHBACK (Courtesy of Dust Jackets Dot Com)**

_**CASTLE **_

_**Hell of a day, huh?**_

_**BECKETT  
Hell of a day.**_

_**CASTLE  
You know, I was thinking... I was thinking maybe- I should go home. Get some rest. Long day. Goodnight.**_

_**[CASTLE backs away and leaves, leaving BECKETT a little confused.]**_

_**BECKETT  
Goodnight.**_

_**[JOSH comes up behind BECKETT. ]**_

_**BECKETT  
Oh, hey.**_

_**[They hug and BECKETT watches CASTLE walk to the elevator over JOSH's shoulder. CASTLE steps into the elevator and leans against the back wall.]**_

As Kate thought back, she remembered Rick's look, a look of total defeat, he hadn't even glanced her way, why should he when she was wrapped in the arms of another man. God, that must have been when he went home and started the book. The look in his face was second only to the day he left her hospital room, knowing she lied, knowing she heard but wouldn't acknowledge it, much less return the love.

Then when she promised to call him, and didn't for the month she was in the hospital and still in New York, he probably wrote the balance explaining why the loss of passion and even care for his characters, something that Rick had never done, even in his lesser works. After she left for the cabin, he could hardly function most days so the book had to be written before then so it had to be in that timetable.

No matter how much it was going to hurt, she had to make him listen to her, just as he had done the time, he investigated her Mom's case. She had to find a way, and the chance of finding any ally in the Castle home was as probable as picking the winning lottery numbers. Just as she was plotting how she could make contact with him, her phone rang.

_"Beckett"_

_"It's me Rick Kate, I think*"_

_"Just hold on one God Damn minute, I met your terms, I met you when you wanted to meet, I listened to what you had to say, even when you touched my Mother's case and I threw you out, you came back I had the courtesy to hear every word you said without interruption and you're gonna give me the same chance._

_If you wanted me to hurt like you hurt, then you succeeded, I don't think I have any tears left to cry, and I know, I know I caused it, and I have tried to tell you just how sorry I am, even more importantly I have tried to tell you I love you Richard Castle, you stubborn jackass, I have loved you for years and yes I fucked it up._

_All I am asking is for you to try me, I think I earned that Rick, after all these years, I think I've earned at least a trial to earn your love. I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry some days I wish I were dead, but with my luck, I would be sent back as one of your groupies, and have to live a whole new life knowing I threw away the love of the only man, the **ONLY** man I am willing to walk away from **EVERYTHING** just to be with you, on your terms._

_"OK now you can hang up or tell me what you wanted to tell me when you called, I'm sorry but I'm not." She rushed out, tears in her voice,_

_"Well, that was a mouthful, I guess I deserved some if not all" Rick paused,_

_"Then why did you call Rick?"_

_"Well before all of that I was going to say I thought we needed to talk, the first time left me empty and I think I didn't allow you the courtesy you deserved" Rick said low,_

_"Oh God and now I pissed you off again, and you don't want to talk anymore," as tears come into her voice_

_"Kate, I never said that, you asked me Why I called",_

_"So, do you still want to talk, I mean after all that?" Kate asked between sniffles,_

_"Well it depends who is going to show up,... Kate, or that crazy lady that just went off on me over the phone, Rick laughed for the first time in a long time_

_"Well you drove me crazy, do you know what it's like to be so in love with someone and there's no way you can get through to them, then when you do, they act like you're reading a phone book to them" Kate asked still worked up,_

_"**YOU** need to ask **ME** that question Kate, for four years I've been right here for you, trying to be the man you deserve, trying to make you love me and for you to notice me."_

_"You Jackass, why didn't you get mad, I only flirted to make you jealous, but you pull the old Noble Rick gesture and leave me with the jerks I was using, and yes for that I'm sorry as well, I should never have done that, but Rick….. Every girl likes to be fought for once in her life"_

_"Pack a bag, the driver is on his way, we're getting this settled tonight, and I can't be seen in New York, so pack a bag we're going up to the Hamptons to talk. The driver will be there in twenty minutes Kate,"_

_"Rick, I mean I*"_

_"Well if you don't want to, I can cancel the*_

_"You talk too much, I'll see you in a little while, Bye"_

Rick walked back into the living room, he had a hunch that Alexis had been close enough to hear his conversation, but he couldn't leave without saying anything.

"Alexis, can I see you please?" Rick said lowly, as he headed back to his office,

"Yes Daddy, you wanted to see me?" Alexis said with the most innocent look she could find,

"I'm pretty sure you heard my conversation with Kate, but anyway, we need to talk this out and we're not going to get it done on the phone. I sent a car and we're going up to the Hamptons for the rest of today, I'll be back by 2:00 PM tomorrow if they start freaking out, the launch doesn't start till 8:00 PM"

"OK Dad, and Daddy, Be Kind, she really is trying and I think she really does love you, woman to woman in our talks I just feel good about it now. I'll take care of the guests, and Dad, Thanks for listening to your kids"

Kate Beckett was having a meltdown, what should she pack and in twenty minutes, at least he told her where they were going, so she grabbed some pant suits, a dress and light jacket, the essentials, an outfit that would let her walk the beach even if the temps were beginning to dip and managed to be packed and downstairs just as the driver pulled up.

David one of Rick's regular drivers took her bag and opened the door for her, but she was shocked to see Rick sitting about as close to the opposite door as possible as she entered.

She gasped, "Oh Rick, I'm sorry I didn't realize that you would be back here already, I mean, I, eh*"

"It's OK Kate, it's going to be awkward, and sometimes it's going to hurt, me and you, that's not the intention, but until we sit and finish one conversation we will forever be in this loop of fantasy, well at least for me"

"You're right Rick, we do need to talk, and I'll say this before we start, I'm not the same person that hurt you. I don't expect you to believe it, but once we finished our talk, I hope you can see two things, first I love you more than I ever knew I could love anyone,

Secondly, whatever I need to do, I know it's not going to be one kiss, one hug, one I'm Sorry and then it's all better, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes, WHATEVER it takes Rick, even walking away from my Mom's case."

"Well can we set some ground rules Kate, we have a few hours of drive time, and I would really like to have the worst of this settled before we get to the beach house?"

"What type of ground rules Rick, just tell me."

"Well first, and this is the most important, regardless of what I ask you or you of me, the answer given will be as truthful as either of us know. No more half-truths, no more innuendo, no more sub-texts in our conversation. I can't take any more lies Kate, I just can't."

"I agree, Dr. Burke and I are working on therapy to stop those from happening, and for what it's worth, I'm so sorry. I know you were afraid to ask things of me in the past, well you weren't sure if I was going to shoot you or lie to you, both hurt about as bad I have learned." Kate said sincerely.

"If you don't want to answer one of my questions, then just say so, no lies. I promise I'll do the same."

"Agreed, Rick, but I already told you I was an open book to you, nothing is off limits Rick, I mean nothing. If you ask something like how many men were there, I will reserve to answer with a range, no woman will give that away" Kate tested the waters,

"Very well, I can live with that, I really don't care that I wasn't your first, God knows you weren't mine, BUT the woman I enter into a relationship with now _**WILL**_ be my last." Rick said in a tone so serious, it was refreshing to hear the adult Rick speak from the heart.

"So, what do you want to know Rick, I'm here, we have a few hours drive, no boys to interrupt us, ask anything."

"I think you know what I'm going to ask first, and if this goes off the rails, I'm sorry, I just have to know. Did you hear me at the cemetery, and if you did why did you lie, not only at first but well after you and Josh had broken up. Why, I just can't come up with a reason for you no matter how hard I tried?" He looked over her head so not to lose his nerve, but the sadness was in his voice, his entire being.

"I knew this was going to be the first question you asked, I"ll tell you why, as far as I know. Dr. Burke ended a session because of the lie I put into your letter, the part that I was afraid to be with you, I might have lost you. He called me out, I got pissed, and it took two weeks of cooling down to realize he was right.

When I first woke up in the hospital, I thought you had said it, I kept hearing your voice as I went from the darkness back to the light, but then I thought, it could be the drugs. I was going with Josh, by the way Rick, it wasn't the ideal time to tell me something we both have known for at least two years.

Still, it was my fault, when you came to see me, I knew then you had said it, and what was more heartbreaking, I knew it wasn't a confession to a dying woman, you meant it. You were strong enough, as Lanie said to tell everyone from here to New Jersey how you felt, and I was so weak I should have acknowledged it right away.

When you asked me about the gunshots, I should have said I remembered every second, because I did, and I never felt safer, maybe that sounds stupid for a cop lying on the ground with a slug inches from killing her, but it was the truth. You had me, no matter what happened, it would be OK.

I wish I had asked you for a few hours to tell Josh to take a hike, then have you come back to me. I hoped you would, boy talk about a stupid time to start following orders but this is on me, not anyone else, so I'm sorry. Did that answer your question Rick?" as she looked over, she could see the sadness engulf Rick, almost as if he were re-living the whole incident.

She didn't know what came over her, where she got the strength, knowing full well he could reject her at a flash, she scooted closer and took his hand, and whispered low, "I really am so sorry Rick, I wish I could replay it in real life, not just in my head, I know you have lived the hell I put you through, and I'm sorry."

Rick didn't pull away, which Kate took as one small step forward, he was still farther across the limo than she wanted, with her only holding his huge hand, she held tight enough he would have to shake her off if he wanted it back.

Rick cleared his voice, "OK, that sounds a hell of a lot more reasonable that the bullshit you had in your letter, I'm glad your therapist called you out on it, since **No One**, not even a guy who is as in love with you as I have been would settle for that as an excuse or reason.

Are you ready for the next question?, after a quick nod from her he asked what she knew he was going to ask, "You said you would call, you never did, I was left to think you had left the hospital almost a month later with Dr. Motorcycle Boy. Simple question Kate, WHY?"

"Simple answer, I was a coward, I had broken up with Josh, but I was in a place I hadn't been since I was a young kid, with a broken leg, I was broken, dependent on others. The fierce cop was now an invalid and afraid that once you saw beyond the bandages you wouldn't want me.

I've talked to Doctor Burke about why, it stems with my Ostrich syndrome as he calls it. For any crisis for the citizens of New York I risk life and limb, but when I face a personal crisis, or problem, I stick my Ass in the air, and head under the sand and hope the storm passes me by.

I make it even worse, by trying to hide it from those I care about by putting them in a fantasy I can control, especially you Rick, if I didn't hear you tell me Goodbye, in my mind you would be at the precinct waiting for me with your usual smile and coffee's just like always.

Like the Ostrich, I knew the storm would be brewing about my lie, so I buried my head, my entire self in a cabin trying to recuperate so I could come back to you. I left one huge and important part out, I never told you I loved you, or took the chance that you might still love me, even broken as I was.

I had lost everything you admired, the strong detective, the balls to the walls, never back down woman, all that was left was a cripple. Like I said, I was a coward, and I'm sorry for many things but Rick, I would rather die than know the degree I hurt you" tears were flowing freely now. Rick reached over, pulled her closer and dabbed her eyes with his handkerchief, and she thought she saw a tear in his own eyes.

She cried freely, as he held her, she laid her head on his shoulder, he didn't move, and it seemed for the first time in almost a year, she had a chance, **maybe**, but there was a lot more to talk about. The motion of the car, her emotions, or a combination of both lulled her into sleep, something she hadn't had much of lately. Rick gently adjusted her neck so it wouldn't be in a crick, laying her head on his chest, he pulled her in ever so gently and let her sleep as the sound of the tires on the pavement continued their lullaby.


	26. Chapter 26

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 26**

**Previously **

"_Just hold on one God Damn minute, I met your terms, I met you when you wanted to meet, I listened to what you had to say, even when you touched my Mother's case and I threw you out, you came back I had the courtesy to hear every word you said without interruption and you're gonna give me the same chance. _

_If you wanted me to hurt like you hurt, then you succeeded, I don't think I have any tears left to cry, and I know, I know I caused it, and I have tried to tell you just how sorry I am, even more importantly I have tried to tell you I love you Richard Castle, you stubborn jackass, I have loved you for years and yes I fucked it up. _

_All I am asking is for you to try me, I think I earned that Rick, after all these years, I think I've earned at least a trial to earn your love. I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry somedays I wish I were dead, but with my luck, I would be sent back as one of your groupies, and have to live a whole new life knowing I threw away the love of the only man, the __**ONLY **__man I am willing to walk away from EVERYTHING just to be with you, on your terms. _

_OK now you can hang up or tell me what you wanted to tell me when you called, I'm sorry but I'm not." She rushed out, tears in her voice,_

**********************************************************************************/

**In Route to Hamptons**

**Friday 1:50 PM (One day till Launch Day)**

Rick continued to hold Kate as she was in a deep sleep, he noticed how her nostrils flared just slightly, and her eyebrows even rolled in her sleep, she must be dreaming of something stupid he had done. He knew he would never get this opportunity again to just stare, or observe as he would rather say.

The wheels on the pavement, the dark tinted windows, and the sense of peace and relief that came with finally addressing the one person who had caused him so much pain, lifted a huge burden from his shoulders. He was not a vindictive man, quite the contrary, Gina and Paula both chided him about how easily he gave in and forgave others, them included.

His thoughts drifted back to what Kate had said, she had listened, heard every word of his apology, and just when he thought all was lost, he heard those words, "_Castle…... See you tomorrow". _ Things were strange between them for a while but she finally did forgive him, at least he felt like she had. He did owe her the same courtesy, and if she was addressing their issues, well didn't everyone deserve another chance?"

Just as he was replaying the shooting, Kate had killed the only link to solving her Mom's murder with Dick Coonan, why? To save him, so she had to care some even back then. She confessed to loving him as early as the Candela case, and to be honest, he had feelings for her since they met. He felt a rustle to his side, Kate picked her head up off his chest, looked around and laid it back to where it had been.

"That part hasn't changed Rick, staring is still creepy, maybe a lot less now than then," she tired to start the conversation off on a light note.

"You were so deep in sleep how would you know if I stared or not?" he kidded back,

"Because I know my partner, because I stared at you every chance I got, especially when I thought I could without getting caught? You never picked up on that?" She asked with a surprised tone in her voice.

"No, I guess I was more intrigued with your gun and it remaining in the holster and not pointing at me to shoot me. Are you comfortable Kate, I mean you've been in this position for a little while now?" Rick asked quietly,

"Do you want me to move Rick? If this is uncomfortable for you, I'll move. I've thought about this, wanted this, for such a long time, but now that I feel your arm around me, drinking in your scent, it's almost like I'm dreaming, please Rick, tell me it's real."

"Kate, you're awake, it's real, I'm right here, and no I don't want you to move, **BUT** we still need to do a lot of talking and even more work to get back to where we were. If that's what you want that is", he said shyly,

"I understand and agree Rick, but Thank You, I know how much you must have hated me, and I deser*"

"Kate, I never hated you, I couldn't, not with the feelings I've had for you all these years. I was hurt, angry, depressed, and left in a position where nothing mattered in life. I know it was you that was shot, but Lanie and I both were right there with you.

You coded twice, my whole world ended, not once, but twice. I'm not a religious man Kate, but that day, well I prayed, prayed harder and longer than I ever remembered doing in my life." Rick interrupted,

Kate looked up at him when he finished speaking, took her tissue and discretely dabbed a tear that had fell from his right eye.

"Rick, whatever we need to do, I mentioned to Doctor Burke that this was the deal I was putting on the table to you, he warned me against rejection, repeated rejection. Like I said, I know one talk, one session of apologies will never make up for what happened, and I'm not asking for that.

I'm asking for the chance to be in your life, in any capacity, you're comfortable with. I promise you; I will prove to you, NO ONE matters more to me than you, I love you Rick, and I am ashamed, sorry and sick to my stomach for the pain I've caused you and all those who love you.

I've talked to Alexis, I think she is cautiously giving me another chance, which I am and will forever be eternally grateful. Gina, well I finally understand the dynamic between you and her. She does love you, just not enough or in the manner it would require to be a wife to you, her words Rick, not mine. She wants you to be happy, and I finally understand her motive, she's Alexis Mom, and part of the family and always will be."

"I noticed you left Paula out of your description, any reason for that?" Rick asked, a trial question to test her honesty, even if it was a soft one to start with.

"Rick, Paula loves you enough to do whatever you want, wherever you want, whenever you want, so I have two choices, accept the fact that she feels that way and if you felt the same it would be a great PDA display.

My other choice is to be secure in whatever you and I work out, hopefully it will lead to the love I know you had for me and I killed." Kate replied, as she played with his hand, her head sill on his chest, listening to the steady heart beats coming from under his shirt.

"So, you're saying you wouldn't be jealous if we ever got over this mess, and well were a couple?" Rick asked probing a bit deeper

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it Richard Castle, you want me to say it, OK, I will. I'm jealous when someone says hello to you, when you flash the smile that you used to save for us to someone else, when you hold someone in an embrace longer than I think you should, so Hell Yes I am jealous, and I will be for the rest of my life.

IF we can ever get back to where I think you wanted us to be, before I fucked it up, I will be jealous of us till we are both in walkers in nursing homes. They better pray they take my gun when they put us there, I swear I will shoot the first hussy that makes a play for you, Now, are you happy? I told you, Open Book."

Rick was quiet, Kate thinking she had sad way too much, too soon, then she heard the sweetest music that her ears had missed for almost a year. Rick laughed, his true laugh, deep, long, and loud.

Kate pulled back and looked him in the eyes, this time she didn't wait, she kissed his cheek, after cupping his face with her hands. His response was to pull her in his lap, and return her kiss only on the lips, soft and sweet. He didn't pull away, Kate would be damned if she were the one to break it, she'd pass out first. Finally, he broke the kiss, breathing deep, but his eyes never left hers.

"I'm sorry Kate*"

"Don't finish what you were about to say Rick, if you hadn't kissed me, I was going to kiss you, and I don't mean like a cousin. I love you, and you have to know that I'm ready for US, whatever the hell that shapes up to be, I'm ready."

"Well, I don't want to throw cold water on this, God knows I love you, and I love to kiss you, hell even more than kiss, but Kate, I want our first, the true surrender of love to each other to be special, and I'm sorry, I'm not there yet. I know it sounds funny coming from the guy you've read about with all the midnight adventures with multiple partners to say no, that's just it Kate, you read and believed the paper. You have to know me, really know me before we move ahead, I'm sorry." As he sat her as close to him to him as possible but off his lap.

"It's OK Rick, I'll wait, but I quit believing what they printed when you turned Natalie Rhodes down for her special research." She replied, and looked up at him to see his face fill with embarrassment, and perhaps a bit of pride.

The remainder of the trip, and the visit was spent, talking really talking with each other. Kate opened her heart, and her history about how Maddie had stolen Brent from her, her insecurities, what Doctor Burke was helping her with. Rick started it by asking questions, but shortly after she answered the first few, she just kept telling him her heart.

It was a great visit, all of the homes and most of the restaurants were closed for the winter, so Pizza and Beer was the menu for dinner. Things went smoothly till it was time to say good night, Rick had showed Kate the guest room, she was hoping to spend the night with him, even just cuddled, but Rick bid her a good evening as he walked her to her door, kissed her sweet and slowly but pulled away.

"Thanks for this Kate, and thanks for coming here last minute, I'm glad we talked." Rick said shyly,

"You mean I talked Rick, maybe tomorrow, if you feel like it, I mean, can you share your thoughts with me, I have to know where I stand and how do I work my way back to you." Kate whispered with a tear in her eye.

"Well, you opened up tonight, far more than I could have ever thought, let me take this in, and I promise I won't shut down on you. I'm glad you said it first Kate, one kiss, one meeting, one great evening won't undo the past and I need to learn to trust and believe you and in you, Good Night" as he stepped away to the opposite end of the hall.

"Of course, Rick, your speed, you waited on me, and I will wait on you for as long as you need, but Rick?"

"Yeah Kate?"

"Please don't forget I do love you, I will Always, Good Night" She whispered and closed her door.

Rick walked to his room with his emotions doing a complete juggling act. Alexis told him she had changed, and she sure sounded like it, BUT well it was a start, he wasn't going all in with all of his chips till he saw more cards played in this game of love.

**Hamptons Beach House**

**3:07 AM**

Rick had given up any hope of sleep, Kate's words kept playing almost like a loop, each time he closed his eyes, he saw her in the hospital, or worse on the grass. Finally, he gave in and retreated to his office, making a pot of coffee on the way to somehow make sense of the last few weeks.

First there was Alexis, God as much as he hated to admit it, he had already lost his little girl, Shane was her go to guy now. Gina confirmed his worse fears before he left to come on this short trip.

**FLASHBACK**

**36 Hours Earlier**

**Loft, New York**

"Rick, I want to talk to you for a few minutes, can we go to your office please?" Gina sounded serious, more serious than any time since they had ended their marriage.

"Sure Gina, go ahead, I'll be right there," stalling only to observe the happenings in front of him. Mandy and Gary had been polite but it was clear that they along with Shane and his daughter, well just say they were in the room physically but lost in each other's thoughts"

"What's up Genes? Did I screw up something, I've watched myself?"

"Rick sit down, please, it's not you Darlin, it's your little girl, well our Daughter. She asked me a little while ago, how did I know when I was in love with you, really in love enough to marry you.

Then she asked something that I never would have thought of asking my Mom, she asked, _**Mom, knowing now what happened did you ever regret coming into our lives, taking over as my Mom, and marrying Dad? I mean looking back and if you knew then what would have happened, would it have changed your mind?"**_

"Well what did you tell her Genes? This sounds serious."

Gina has a tear come to her eye,

"I told her the truth, that there wasn't one thing I could put my finger on to prove you were the one, other than when I was away from you, it was all I could do not to think or daydream about us. As for would I change what I would have done, No Baby, not for a second.

The five years your father and I had is a treasure to me, even thru the arguments I learned more about myself than I ever would have without him. And the biggest blessing I could ever have was the day, you took me as your Mom, just as your Dad took me as his wife. So, the answer without a second thought Alexis is no, I would do it all over again tomorrow."

Rick's eyes are now full, and Gina could tell he was fighting to keep the tears held back,

"I meant it Rick; I really did. Even though we know now, it wasn't meant to be, I had five years where you put me on a pedestal, you loved me, worshiped me, and made me the happiest woman on this earth, and this is late, but Thank You for that."

"Where did we fall apart Genes, I mean, God, you and the world know I love you, that's what's making this thing with Kate so damn hard, I know you love me, you've shown it. Why in the hell am I still drawn to someone who has hurt not only me, but all of us so badly? It doesn't make sense."

"Sure, it does Rick, you told me a long time ago, the heart wants what the heart wants and you're right. I love you but not the way I needed to as a wife, God don't get me wrong, I loved being your wife, probably if we didn't work together, well who knows what would have happened.

Back to Alexis, what are your thoughts, I mean I don't think they're getting married tomorrow but I think we've found our Son-in-Law. She asked me not to say anything, but you know I will never keep secrets from you about her, she's transferring to Columbia after Christmas, so our girl will be back in New York."

"Well it's not to be close to us Genes, no offense, it's only an hour or so by train to see Shane. As long as she graduates, you know I can't say too much about it anyway. I know Mandy let me know that Shane has resumed his schooling and should have his degree before he is discharged as well." Rick said looking off in the distance, as Gina wraps her arm around him and kissed his cheek, "She has to grow up sometime Rick, we all do."

**END OF FLASBACK**

He was stirred from his memory trip when he heard a crash, then heard Kate say "Shit, Damn It". He jumped from his chair, made his way to the kitchen and turned on the light to see Kate, with a small flashlight looking for something.

"You OK Kate?" He asked as he took her in, she had one of his shirts on, and her legs seemed to go on forever,

"Yeah, I'm sorry Rick, I couldn't sleep, I was looking to heat some milk, and I knocked the cup off the counter, I'm sorry I woke you" She said sadly

"Kate, look behind you, there's a full pot of coffee I just made, you didn't wake me, I couldn't sleep either." Rick smiled

Kate smiled, then realized she had been caught sleeping in his shirt,

"I'm sorry about the shirt Rick, I mean I*"

"It's OK Kate, but for now can you put this on," as he handed her a robe. "I don't want to do something we both would regret and with you looking so sexy I couldn't guarantee I wouldn't give in to weakness."

Kate blushed, "I'm sorry Rick, I should have thought, I'll wait till you're ready but just so you know it, I wouldn't regret anything we would do at this point."

They talked for another hour, till the sun started peeking over the horizon, then showered and got ready for the trip back to the city.

"Rick, Thank You, just so I know the rules, am I allowed to call you, or text you now? I know we are taking it slow, and I have to earn my way back, I just need to know the rules, OK?"

"Kate, let's get through the book launch, then we can define the rules but yes you can call me. If I'm busy, don't start thinking I'm out scouting other woman, I know you're jealous, but you have no reason to be, Agreed?"

"I'll try Rick, I really will, but I love you so much, it hurts to see you with other women" she whined,

"Believe me Kate, I know that pain all too well," a simple reminder of the pain he had been through, and it wasn't going to end today, but it was a start, a great start.

Kate lowered her head, once again ashamed, and embarrassed for the treatment of this man who clearly loved her, but was now, and rightfully so, reluctant to put it mildly. One day at a time Kate, one day at a time, she kept thinking to herself.


	27. Chapter 27

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 27**

**Previously **

"_Like Rick told me about Alexis, if you hurt my Mom, I'll kill you, OK that's over let's have some fun" and up the stairs he went with Gary's bag, leaving the two standing with their mouths open in amazement._

_Rick quickly covered quietly, "You have to love a young man who loves and protects his mother, but Gary…... He's serious and if he doesn't I will." _

********************************************************************************/

**Hamptons Beach House **

**Saturday Day of Launch 8:00 AM **

Kate and Rick had showered in totally separate parts of the house, enjoyed their coffee, then headed back to New York. They enjoyed the talk, now flowing much more freely and reviewed the details of the book launch, and anticipated questions that Kate should expect. Once last review of the details as the limo dropped Kate at her door, a quick goodbye and Rick was headed back to the Loft.

Rick arranged a limo to pick Kate up and at 7:00 PM to drive her to the private entrance of the hotel where he would meet her, then make the Red Carpet walk after they walked around the corner to the main entrance.

Rick also arranged a family car for the remainder of the family, Alexis and Shane, Mandy and Gary, and Gina and Paula who were at the loft making all the last-minute arrangements with the Richard Castle Decoys. They wanted them all to arrive at the hotel around the time Rick and Kate would so it would deflect the questions till they had reached the official Red Carpet.

The launch was being held at the St. Regis Hotel, on 5th and 55th streets, a little off the beaten path, but still one of New York's exclusive hotels. As an added sense of security, Rick had hired Maddie, and the Q Restaurant to cater the event. They had heard of cases where hotel kitchen workers were either bribed or coerced into poisoning food for clients. This was one of the issues Kate accepted, although not happy at first, realized it made sense to keep as much control of critical aspects of the party. Maddie was a two timer but damn good in what she did, her restaurant garnered rave reviews, plus she vetted her employees very carefully.

Rick also hired his own personal security company, many cleared and vetted by both Shane and Gary to ensure that nothing would happen at the book launch. He made one final call to Paula to review the checklist of tasks as the limo was in route home from Kate's.

"Do you really think this is necessary, I mean I understand the quality of the food from The Q, but seriously Ricky, private security? What in earth do you think would happen at a Book Launch?"

"The same thing that happened at a funeral, except this time we aren't taking security for granted. Paula, I know you don't care for Kate, and frankly I don't care, but you'll do your job, that includes her safety as well as that of all who are invited to this party, or you can pack your desk now!"

Paula was truly shaken by Rick's rebuke, he had called her out before, but never to the degree like this,

"I'm sorry Rick, I didn't mean to hit a nerve, I'm doing my job, trying to justify the costs versus benefit, this is the last revenue stream you will see from publishing, at least as far as I know." She replied, contritely,

"Don't worry about the costs Paula, how the hell can anyone worry about dollars when someone is still out there, trying to kill her. Look, what she did was wrong, not as wrong as the hell I put Alexis, Gina and you through, and I thank God everyday you were here for us. I can't let my guard down, if not me Paula, who will ensure she and all of us are safe when all we are doing is just our jobs?"

"Like I said, I'm sorry, I'll take care of the details as if it were a dignitary visiting, I'll be at the Loft around 6:00 to coordinate everything," she replied and ended the call,

**Beckett's Apartment**

**Saturday Day of Launch, 11:30 AM**

Kate had arrived home almost an hour ago, but had refrained from calling Lanie, giving her time to send Javi on his way after a Friday booty call, they thought it was a secret, that was a laugh.

As she waited to call her friend, she almost pinched herself. Did this just happen? Had she gone from begging for a moment of his time, to spending almost an entire day, and most of the late night, early morning hours with him just talking. Talking? They hadn't talked as much in the three years plus since they met as they just did.

She had explained her relationships, even before Sorenson, the one that was her equivalent to his Kyra, the one she couldn't even remember his name now, but she kept him to piss off her parents as a rebel teen, and then she got very serious. Demming and Josh were hard to explain, not falling back on her lie, but she was open and honest.

She had hoped that Rick would push back on Tom, he didn't so she had put her ass in a wringer and had to at least go through with it for a while, or so she thought. Josh, was, well he was revenge for him leaving her with Gina for the summer, even if it was her own fault. Somehow, she justified that it was Rick that was to blame, and now she saw how foolish that was, how much she truly loved and missed her writer.

"Girl, this better be good, I just got up and have a love hangover if you can remember what those were." Lanie mumbled into the phone

"Take a hot bath, with some Epsom salts if you're sore there, let the water get hot, and yes I remember Lanie, I haven't been in a convent" Kate fired back

"Oh yeah, Epsom salts, damn that boy was horny as hell last night, I do*"

"Lanes, I love you and Javi both, but I really don't want the details, sorry. I wanted to let you know that I was with Rick, all yesterday afternoon and last night."

She didn't get to continue before a suddenly wide awake Lanie Parrish screamed into the phone,

"Details Girl, Spill them NOW"

"Lanes, it wasn't like that, although I wouldn't have minded it, we talked, all the way to the Hamptons, spent a lovely day talking, just talking and then he brought me home this morning. YES, I did sleep in his home, NO I didn't sleep with him, although I wanted to, he isn't ready yet."

"That actually makes a lot of sense Kate, you two never came out and talked about anything, it was always subtext or suggestive behavior. How did it start, how did you go from crying your eyes out to spending 17 hours with Writer Man?"

Kate relayed the phone call, how she had gone off on him, and then how he had sent the car, the ride to the Beach Mansion, it sure as hell isn't a house. How she had fallen asleep on his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her, and how tender he was with her, but how much work she knew she had to put in.

She just had gotten the door open a crack, now she had to work to get him to trust her enough to open it all the way. It wasn't a matter of Love, he freely admitted he totally loved her, but without trust, he couldn't even begin a relationship of any kind.

Kate and Lanie gossiped till almost time for Kate to grab a bite, then begin preparing for the evening. Twenty minutes after she had hung up, there was a knock on her door, and there stood Lanie with bags of food from Remy's."

"You didn't think I would trust you to go to this by yourself now did you? Let me in Kate Beckett, we're going to feed you, I know you won't eat there and we can't have you passing out and embarrassing Rick, now can we?" Lannie lectured

Kate opened the door, giving her friend a quick hug, she grabbed a bag of burgers from her and she had to admit, they smelled delicious. Lanie was right, she needed someone to help her make those decisions about which dress to wear, the lipstick and on and on.

**Castle's Loft**

**6:00 PM Saturday**

Shane had requested and received permission to wear his Dress Blues to the Launch party, Mandy shed a tear, quickly comforted by Gary as he dabbed her eye, wiping away her tear as she smiled at something, he said just for her. Rick observed from his office, as he struggled to choose just the correct tie, until Gina and Alexis both appeared.

"Dad, how you doing? Almost ready?" Alexis asked as she observed his choices of ties with her nose wrinkled in her lack of approval,

Gina had walked into his closet and chose a completely different tie, and walked back, Alexis smiled as "she said, not those Rick, this one"

"I agree Dad, good choice Mom."

"Thanks Sweetie, you look lovely tonight, and that man of yours, Va Va Voom. You better keep a close watch on him tonight, some woman don't care if a guy is spoken for or not, and some don't even give a damn they are older than his mother, it's a vicious world out there."

"Thanks Mom, I think he knows where his eyes belong, we've had our first jealous fight and he knows now who to pay attention to. I understand he's a man, he's going to look, he just better keep it to a browse rather than a check her out. I trust him, as for the groupies that are going to show up, Not on your life." She smiled.

"Alexis from what I've seen, don't push him too hard, he's in love with you and worships the ground you walk on. Honey if you push too hard, you'll give him something to go looking for, I did your Dad. Even though he never did I still accused him of cheating with everyone from Paula to Selena, which didn't help our marriage at all."

"Mom you accused Dad of cheating with Selena, our cleaning lady for over 15 years, she's got to be ten years older than Daddy."

"I never said it made sense, just that I did it, and that's part of what I wish I could get a do over on. I know that if I hadn't wrecked us, your Dad wouldn't have looked at Kate Beckett more than the normal check them out and then come home to me. Your father wears his wedding band when he's married, no one is more important to him than his wife, BUT no I helped drive him away win insecurities and jealousy."

"I never knew that Mom, I'm sorry. Dad always said he was never home and couldn't give you what you needed or wanted, so that's why you two divorced. I thought it was because of me at first, but both of you took me aside without the other knowing and told me, you would still be Mom and Dad, just in different houses."

"Alexis, it was never ever you, not in the least, you were the glue that held us together for the last year, till I got work crazy and then accused your Dad of doing the things I was doing.

He doesn't like fighting, so he gave me an ultimatum. Be a wife and Mother or a Book Publisher, I made the wrong choice. I've regretted it every day since, so baby, when you find him, and I think you have, hang on tight to him, you may never get another chance"

"Thanks Mom, I'm so sorry, I know he loves you, hell everyone knows that, I'm just sorry you let him get away, but maybe the new man in your life will be your do over" Alexis smiled.

"How'd you get so smart so fast, now get out there and take care of your man, we'll be out soon" She smiled.

**St. Regis Hotel **

**5****th**** and 55****th**** streets**

**7:20 PM Private Entrance**

Rick's drivers were in radio contact so that both limos would arrive at the Hotel at precisely the same time. One of the decoy Castles as Alexis called the actors was also pulling up in the front, diverting the paparazzi away from the rear of the hotel. The plan worked perfectly as the cameras and those lowlifes carrying them went running through the ally leaving a clean entrance for both limos. Once safely inside the garage the doors closed, securing privacy from anyone that may have held back.

Kate stepped out of her limo, looking absolutely beautiful in a designer gown that must have cost her a month's salary. If Rick was curious as to her plus one, he didn't show it. Next Lannie stepped out in a gown similar to Kate's. Both ladies looked gorgeous, and certainly would be turning heads tonight.

Gary hopped out of the second limo, to assist Mandy who was dressed in a gown that flattered her figure, not a lot of skin showing, but enough to make men wonder what was below. Her smile was the only adornment she would have needed, it seemed to light the entire garage up. Alexis followed looking more grown up than ever, and finally Shane showing the crisp, sharp, steps almost like he was marching to an internal cadence only he could hear.

Rick and Gina had locked arms as they walked towards Kate's limo, and stopped when they arrived a few steps from Lanie and Kate. Gina tiptoed up, kissed Rick on the cheek, "Knock them dead, one last time." She whispered, with a tear in the corner of her eye. Then turning to Kate, "he's all yours, take care of him, please." In a tone that meant not only for the launch party, but after as well.

Gina turned and said to Lanie,

"Dr. Parrish, please join us as we make our way in, I have some duties to perform once we get inside, but Alexis and Mandy will be with you."

"Thanks Gina, I appreciate it." Lanie said as she and Gina watched as Kate took Rick's arm, made their way out a side entrance to walk the Red Carpet to the entrance.

This was one of Rick's least favorite parts of the entire evening, but he was also keeping an eye out for any thing out of the ordinary, there wasn't going to be a repeat of the occurrence at the cemetery.

Rick smiled and greeted the press, as Kate plastered on a smile, the only incident being when one of the photographers jumped the line and over the restraining ropes to get a better picture. Rick had pushed him down and crushed his camera in a matter of seconds, then police handcuffed the journalist and led him away.

The silent message sent throughout the remainder of the press, was swift and clear, stay in your lane or repercussions would be swift. As they walked the carpet, Rick could feel Kate shaking with nerves.

"Relax Kate, I'm not going to throw you out to the wolves alone. In a little while it'll be just a party to you, breathe deep and pretend you're at precinct, it's where you are most comfortable."

"Thanks Rick, but you're wrong about the Precinct, I'm comfortable anywhere you are. Who's that with Alexis? He is a handsome young Marine"

"Don't remind me, his name is Shane, and from all indications, he'll be my son-in-law shortly, as soon as Alexis finishes school. See the Hot Blonde you saw me kissing with the other gentleman, that's Mandy, his Mom and my best friend. The gentleman she's with was a friend of her late husband, and they were dating a few years ago. Long story, is they reconnected yesterday, so everyone is happy."

"Are they Rick? Are you happy now? I see Gina with someone, everyone seems to have paired off, hell even Lanie has Javi on the side, so are you really happy with things the way they are now?"

"Do you really have to ask Kate? You know what I want, and also what's standing in the way. Trust once broken takes time to rebuild. Let's enjoy the evening, then we can talk about the future, shall we?" Rick asked in a tone that let Kate know he was through talking about them.

Rick introduced Kate to the family, Shane, Mandy, and Gary as they found their seats and he prepared to mingle. Her role was easy, smile and answer questions when they held the Q&A period after the presentation of the new and last Nikki Heat book. Alexis hugged her,

"Kate, relax, just take a deep breathe, things will be fine. You look lovely tonight" she whispered,

"Thanks Alexis, you look so grown, my Gosh, and your male friend, what a handsome young man, Congratulations!"

"Thanks Kate, we aren't engaged, well not yet, don't tell Dad, but I know he's the one Kate. All the love songs make sense now. He is a great man, and Dad even likes him." She gushed, freckles still showing slightly through her makeup when she wrinkled her nose as she did when she was happy.

"I think your Dad knows more than you think he does, and as much as he hates to lose his little girl, I think he's pleased with Shane. He and Mandy being best friends had to help." Kate smiled

"She's a beautiful person Kate, inside and out, and just so you know there's never been anything between her and Daddy, I mean he found her old love interest for her as a surprise." Alexis rushed out,

"I know Sweetie, your Dad told me, I know where he was at mentally and physically when he met her, and she's truly motivated him to do things that will help him heal and stay well. How could you not love her, but look at her body, my God I would kill to have that" as Alexis laughed,

"She a Keeper for sure, Shane said she has a temper, I haven't seen it, but I think Dad pushed her too far once and learned the hard way. Shane and her are as close as Daddy and I, so that helps our relationship, he understands and isn't jealous." Alexis laughed, then said,

"Kate, I think that man is trying to get your attention, maybe Dad needs something from you" Alexis said innocently.

Kate is summoned by an usher and leaves her seat, to follow him behind the curtain, totally an unplanned event for her.

Gina is in front of a microphone and everyone becomes quiet,

"Good Evening All, we welcome you to the Launch of **Lost Heat**, the last planned novel in the Nikki Heat Series by the Master of Maccabee himself, Richard Castle. Rick will be here in just a few moments, but I would like to say Thank You, through your loyal following, the Heat Series when added to the Storm series has helped to generate over $1 Million dollars in donations to charities across the globe.

Anyone who knows Rick, knows his passion for paying it forward, and giving back to those in need. He won't mention this, so I'll take the heat and tell you now, Rick is donating 15% of GROSS profits to the NYPD Widows and Children's fund, in memory of Captain Roy Montgomery, all those shields and who they represent on the Memorial Wall at One PP.

Gina is interrupted by applause, that goes on for a full five minutes, finally she gets the crowd back in their seats, and continues

"Rick has asked that when you see a Cop, any Cop, say Thank You for your service, the loss of Roy reminded us all of just how dangerous a job these individuals perform daily, without complaint. Now without further delay, I present not only Rick Castle, but also Detective Katherine Beckett, the subject on which Nikki Heat has been modeled after.

Rick and Kate walk out, Kate shy as ever, almost with a look of a lamb being led to slaughter, Rick has her hand and escorts her to a table with two seats and microphones. Once he assists her into her seat, he takes his and begins a short introduction,

"Good Evening All, Gina Thanks for the warm introduction but the applause should be for our Policemen, not me or anyone who just write about them."

Once again applause is heard and finally the crowd quiets enough to let Rick speak,

"As I was saying, Thanks for the accolades, the awards, but most of all, thank you for reading and supporting characters that pop in and out of a mad man's head at all hours of the day and night" Laughter spreads throughout and then he continued,

"Most loyal followers know that I had another series before this one, and people even more than Gina thought I was crazy when I killed him off, but when writing, there has to be something to look forward to, something new, and that series had run it's course. In honesty, it probably stuck around longer than it should.

I was going through a very dry spell, trying to come up with something that would ignite the passion I first felt when I started my writing career, then enter Detective Katherine Beckett. In fact, it was actually down the street at a launch party, wasn't it" as he looked to Kate to speak up

"It was the launch of the final Storm novel where you had killed him, and I needed to speak to you about someone fashioning their murder scenes after those from your book. For the record you were never a suspect." Kate said in her authoritative voice.

"So, you never thought I was a suspect, now I find out after all these years. I thought I was a thug for days after you questioned me, any way that's when I came up with Nikki and her friends" Rick replied, with a small chuckle in the crowd.

"I know you are all wondering, and I've been asked by just about everyone who knows me why are we ending the series, well to be honest, I never want to get bored with a character as I did Storm, it doesn't make for good writing. The other main reason is my daughter is in college now, I missed far too much in her life on book tours, something that I'm not willing to do now."

"The next question was who decided to end the series, I did, I advised Kate about it, and since she had tolerated me for three years, I'm sure it was a relief to hear that she wouldn't be forced to have me around on a daily basis." Rick said humbly giving Kate the perfect out,

"Well, that's not quite accurate Rick, you see after the first book, all the kidding and jokes I was the butt of, I realized that Rick did add value to our investigations. He often would ask questions that would steer us to the successful completion of the case. As for tiring of him being around, that wasn't how I felt, even if I did a great job making him believe it.

I've watched as his daughter, Alexis, has grown into the beautiful young lady you see before you tonight, and I concur, he needs to spend time at home. Whatever his decision is in the future, it will be our pleasure to support him in his efforts, either with a new character or should he decide to pull Nikki and Jameson out of moth balls someday." Kate said confidently

The remainder of the evening went great, until the sassy broad who interviewed celebrities in her bikinis cornered Rick and Kate and asked the one question the remainder of the press had been warned not to ask,

"Rick, Kate it's just us now so off the record, really is there something romantic going on between you two?" Kate Cotura asked

"No, absolutely Not" was Rick's reply, unfortunately Kate spoke louder,

"Not Yet" as she looked at him with her puppy dog eyes, but if you print that, I will guarantee you that all of your sources for the dirt you dig up will be in jail within 24 hours, so take the information as you said, off the record and leave us alone. Kate took Rick's arm, turned and walked towards the family table leaving both Kate Cotura and Rick's mouth ajar with surprise.


	28. Chapter 28

**Unexpected Detour**

**by Castlefan6 **

Authors Note**: **Thisis my **AU version** to a different outcome from the RISE episode in Canon. Kate left to deal with her demons, perhaps she wasn't the only one needing to come to terms with what life brought them all. This is a LONG Road but initial plan is to wind up CASKETT, don't push too hard it will take some time to develop plot points.

I don't own Castle; I use the characters for amusement purposes only

**Chapter 28**

**Previously **

"She's a beautiful person Kate, inside and out, and just so you know there's never been anything between her and Daddy, I mean he found her old love interest for her as a surprise." Alexis rushed out,

"I know Sweetie, your Dad told me, I know where he was at mentally and physically when he met her, and she's truly motivated him to do things that will help him heal and stay well. How could you not love her, but look at her body, my God I would kill to have that" as Alexis laughed,

"She a Keeper for sure, Shane said she has a temper, I haven't seen it, but I think Dad pushed her too far once and learned the hard way. Shane and her are as close as Daddy and I, so that helps our relationship, he understands and isn't jealous." Alexis laughed,

**St. Regis Hotel**

**11:45 PM Saturday, Day of Launch**

Rick, had shook hands with just about everyone in the room, Gina was pleasantly surprised at the surge in pre-release order data, she knew it was a hit, but the sales before the launch had pushed it to the Best-Selling list before the actual release. Mandy and Gary, enjoyed the night, but enjoyed the renewed relationship with her son's blessing even more.

Gina and a tall distinguished looking gentleman, she had introduced as Lou Ellison, an investment banker and consultant to Black Pawn, had spent the remainder of the evening together, talking, dancing and chatting. Lanie had excused herself early to leave Kate an open lane with Rick to talk.

"Well, Rick, how did I do? I hope I didn't shock you too much" Kate looked up at Rick when they finally had a lull at their table and stepped to a quiet spot in the ballroom,

"You did great Kate, shocked me? No, you almost gave me a heart attack. Since when do you profess your feelings in public, especially to a reporter who has a reputation of digging up dirt on everyone?" Rick asked, half joking but still serious about the public revelation.

"Since I stopped caring what others thought, and worried about what you thought Rick. She knows I have the dirt on her, and I wanted to prove to you once and for all that I'm in, I'm not going away till you tell me too.

I'll wait, I'll give you as much time as you need, but I WON'T back down on letting the world know I love you and I will fight anyone for you." She said with a soft but firm tone

"Well I guess I should ask you; I know it's last minute and everything, but would you and your Dad care to join us for Thanksgiving at the Loft. It's going to be crowded, Mother will be in Italy, but the rest will be there. I understand if you are scheduled to work, or would rather not." Rick asked shyly,

"PLEASE, stop answering the question you ask me with the answer you think I'm going to give. Dad is with Aunt Martha so he won't make it, I took the day off hoping you would ask. I know it's stupid, but Lanie invited me if you didn't ask.

I wanted to be with you, with Alexis with all of you to start to make amends. I mean if you want me there, and it won't cause problems" Kate almost cried.

"Kate, I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want you there, and cause problems with whom? Gina is coming with Lou; guess she wants Alexis and Mandy's opinion of him. I hope she finds happiness. I mean I love her but we went down that track once and it didn't work, nothing much has changed for either of us since, so why ruin a friendship." He said sadly as he looked into the distance.

"Rick, can I ask you something, and please answer this from your heart, not what you think I want to hear, OK?"

"I'll try, but I'm not promising, that covers a hell of a lot of territory, some I am not close to discussing with us."

"That's fair, I understand. I wanted to know, and please no bullshit, OK?

Rick nodded,

"Do I ever have the chance to move past the friend's zone with you, I mean do you feel anything at all, and I understand if you don't want to answer it yet, I'm sorry, it's just my damn insecurities."

"If I understand the question Kate, I think you're asking me if you killed every trace of love I had or have for you, that answer is simple NO, I still love you.

The second part to that question is harder, when will we act like lovers and not just friends, I think is what you're asking? If that's it, then I guess I can't put a time table on that. It depends when I feel secure and can trust you as I did before. I understand if you don't want to wait without anything firm in the fu*"

"I'll Wait, I told you Nothing is going to chase me away, I asked for a chance and I know I have plenty of work to do, so I'll wait, because you're worth it." She interrupted him and shyly looked away,

Rick looked away, then up, then down "Kate I know this hurts you and please believe me I'm not doing it for payback, I just can't afford another heartbreak. This last time almost was the end of me", he noticed Kate looking up at him with a look on her face, and tears in her eyes, "Yeah Kate it came close is all I want to say about it so I can't take any chances, I have to be sure."

"Oh my God Rick, no, please never ever think about anything like that again, please, you have to promise me. If I had caused that they would have had to bury me on top of you because I know, I wouldn't live here in this world without you. I know I could never live with that guilt, and the loss of my true love."

She's crying harder now, Rick retrieves his handkerchief, and dabs her eyes,

"Hey, stop, I'm here. We're headed back to a good spot, just give me some time, OK?"

Kate engulfed him in a tight hug, her tears falling against his shirt, "OK," she got out between sniffles,

Alexis and Shane had been observing from a distance, after Kate regained her composure the young couple approached them,

"Daddy, Shane and I are going back to the loft with Mandy and Gary, do you want David to return for you and Kate once he drops us off?"

"That would be great, Baby, Thank You, and thanks for taking care of our guests." He smiled at the young woman, looking more mature every day.

Kate and Rick once again talk, something that was rare in the past but was becoming easier with each conversation.

"She's so grown up Rick, I know you're proud of her" Kate said trying to get to a neutral subject

"Yes, I am, I'm proud of her and Shane, they both have their heads on straight, he's graduating the week before his enlistment ends, and Alexis will finish a month later. She told Gina she was transferring to Columbia; she just couldn't be that far away from her family. We both know who that is", he laughed,

"You're taking this well Rick, I mean I remember the Prom and you wanting to run background checks on her date," that drew a laugh from them both.

"Well I have to face facts, she's a woman now, I made her grow up fast, and now, well it's time for her to enjoy the thrill of love, along with the ache of being away from each other. I don't blame her for transferring, I'm just glad they are waiting, and not moving in together.

Shane still has 20 months on his enlistment, and God forbid if he got deployed overseas, especially if they had kids this young.

She's talked to Gina, who she considers Mom, and I'm glad, at least she was there for her when I wasn't."

"That's part of the guilt that I have to come to grips with yet, the casualties I had never considered before, therapy is helping, but I still have to accept what I did." Kate said sadly,

"Accepting, acknowledging, asking forgiveness, then forgiving yourself, or something like that isn't it Kate? I don't remember anywhere where it says to carry it as a weight on your shoulders the rest of your life" Rick looked into her eyes

"Rick, you, eh "Kate looked with shock in her eyes

"Yeah Kate, I'm still in therapy, like you say it helps but it's another reason I'm taking it slow, I have to be able to take care of me, before I ask someone to let me take care of them" he whispered lowly.

"Well for what it's worth, you've always had my back, taken care of me, shown me pleasures I never deserved, so Thank You Rick, I'll be here for you if you feel you ever want to talk." Kate kissed his cheek, and then noticed the driver approaching them.

"Sir, are you and Ms. Kate ready to be driven sir," David his regular driver asked.

"Yes David, are we still on alert" Rick asked,

"Yes Sir, all clear so far, but we will stay till 4:00 AM before we start dismissing crews Sir." He replied,

"Well Kate I guess this is time for us to call it a night, are you ready?"

They walked briskly to a private elevator, through a maze of hallways and arrived at the same underground garage that they arrived at.

"Rick, did you do all this for me? Were you worried the bastard that missed would try again tonight?" Kate asked with tears in her eyes

"Well it's never wise to tempt fate, and always better to be prepared, now the question you need to answer, where would you like to spend the night, in my guest room, or at your apartment?"

"Do you even have to ask Rick? The Loft." She looks him in his blue eyes trying to express the love that she has for him,

She knew she was pushing it some but she grabbed his hand for the ride to the Loft. He didn't fight it, if he was displeased, he didn't show it.

**Thanksgiving Day **

**Castles Loft**

Rick had pulled out the stops for this year, each person had one of their favorite dishes prepared as close as he could have his chefs prepare. It was a nice surprise and they all wondered how he had got the information about each of them. All he would admit was "he knew a guy"

The loft was full of happy people, Mandy and Gary had grown closer and closer and had an announcement to make. Immediately after dinner, Rick clinked on his glass and asked Gary to announce their news.

"Thanks Rick, well this will be a surprise to many, not to Shane and Alexis since we wanted our family's input before we made this decision, as he directed his look to the young couple. I have accepted a job, just outside of Ft. Mead, in Maryland, and I'm happy to say that Mandy will be joining me there, with Shane and Alexis's blessing. We are very happy to be closer to our boy, and our new family here in New York."

There were congratulations all around, and once again Rick clinked on his glass,

"OK Alexis, you're next, tell us your news"

Alexis turned even more red than the shade of her hair,

"What do you mean Daddy,"

"Oh, I don't know maybe something to do with a college that begins with a C"

"You know about that? HOW? I just got the final papers yesterday, I swear."

"Daughter who is one of that institutions largest contributors?" As he laughed

"OK, well the cat's out of the bag now, but I'm transferring to Columbia starting with the winter term, I just can't be that far away anymore" she said with a tear in her eye.

Shane had her in his lap in a flash, "Hey, Hey, Happy times remember, you're only an hour or so away, and I can come here sometimes, a lot better than Skype calls Hun."

"I know, I just didn't want to cry, but I have to be near you, well as near you as I can be." Alexis laid her head on his shoulder.

Gina speaks up, "Alexis, follow your heart baby, you know what your Dad always told you, well us, so follow your heart. Shane I know Rick has threatened you already, but you see that lady sitting next to him," pointing to Kate, "She has a gun, and I happen to know she's pretty damn good with it, so if you hurt our baby, I will make one call" she said.

"And Shane, my best friend is the Medical Examiner, I know places where bodies have never been found but only if you hurt our girl, like Gina said. You treat her good, there's nothing any of us won't do for you," Kate looked over at Gina who was giving her the thumbs up.

Mandy was next, "Well Shane, you know I am your biggest supporter, always have been baby, BUT if you hurt Alexis, I'll tell Kate where to find you" then they all laugh as Shane has a look on his face, like holy crap, where did this come from.

Alexis is still in his lap, "Hey, I love you, you don't worry about any of them, just me OK, and I'll do the same." As she kissed him. Everyone in the room it was only a matter of time before they made it official.

After the meal was cleared, deserts served, everyone overstuffed, Rick and Kate slipped away for a moment alone on the roof,

"Rick, this was great, thank you for inviting me, I really did feel like a part of the family again." She whispered, then shivered,

Rick slipped his coat over her shoulders, then his arm, "I'm glad, I was hoping we could start over, maybe go for a date Saturday, that is if you're not busy."

"I don't even have to look at the calendar, I'm not busy, I am always here for you Rick" She whispered, then took the first step and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I'm sorry Rick I mean I*" his lips crashed on hers with a sweet long kiss.

"Kate, you talk too much, oh by the way, I love you too and I'm ready if you still want me."

The next few hours were the longest of both of their lives as they entertained their company till Rick made the excuse of taking Kate home, not seeing Gina, Mandy, and Alexis all flashing the thumbs up sign to each other.

"Good night Dad, don't bother to call, just you two enjoy and never forget, I know a guy too," Alexis laughed.

On the ride to Kate's apartment, not much was said but a lot of kissing was going on. The irony of the whole ride home was a water main had broken and they had to take an Unexpected Detour, but it didn't matter when they knew the final destination.

**A/N Calling this one Complete. Spin off is possible featuring future lives of a Wedding, or two or three, babies, and Grand-parenting?**

**Just as in Canon, the show and season left us with them only getting together. Tons of more story to tell for many of our characters, IF readers want it. Thanks for the reads and reviews, greatly appreciated. **


End file.
